Obsession
by SavageWords
Summary: Heath & Justin had to find a way to get back into the tag team division & save their jobs.So they take a trip back to where it all started.Seeing Fiona after so long energized the long time friends. Full summary inside. Eventual slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** SavageWords

**Title**: Obsession

**Rating:** M-or will be eventually

**Fandom:** WWE

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Heath Slater or Justin Gabriel, nor any other WWE characters. Any original characters are of my own creation.

**Summary:** The Corre imploded within itself and in its wake it left Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel wondering just went wrong. Wade Barrett and Ezekiel Jackson went on their own to find singles success on Raw, leaving Heath and Justin to fend for themselves on Smackdown. With all the trouble The Corre caused on Smackdown, Theodore Long, not to mention Triple H who was now a member of the higher ups, were not happy with Heath and Justin. The duo was on a short leash as it was before The Corre breaking up. Now Triple H was giving them just enough rope to hang themselves. Knowing they had to find a way to get back into the tag team division and save their jobs, they take a trip back to where it all started. That's when their run into an old friend. Seeing Fiona after so long energized the long time friends. Not only was she an upcoming Diva but she just might be the one thing that can save both their jobs….and their faith in love.

**Pairing:** Heath Slater/Fiona/Justin Gabriel

**Feedback:** PLEASE!

**Chapter One**

_Pain was only as strong as your mind let it be_, Heath reminded himself as he lowered his sore and aching body onto the bar stool. Wincing, he adjusted his spine as he tried to sit up fully. Tonight's match had taken quite a toll on him and Masters had been out to punish him. Running his long fingers through his soft ginger colored hair, he let out a deep breath. Right now the pain was tolerable but it wasn't anything an ice cold beer wouldn't heal.

"What can I get you?" The bartender approached him.

"Whatever is cold and on tap." Heath replied gruffly as he reached into the bowl of peanuts that sat in front of him on the bar.

"Make that two." A voice with a soft foreign accent echoed in Heath's ear.

Turning his head, Heath couldn't help smile as he watched his best friend approach him. The South African came and sat down next to him at the bar. The last few months had been brutal on both of them. With The Corre splitting up and losing their beloved tag team titles, Heath knew he hadn't been the perfect friend to Justin. Yet that didn't stop Justin. He knew how Heath handled stress, and just went with the flow. Heath never appreciated it more than now. With all that happened in the last few months, the one person he knew he could count on was one Justin Gabriel.

"Hey. Where did you come from?" Heath popped a few more peanuts in his mouth.

Justin grunted. "I had a nice little chat with Hunter."

Heath closed his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh. Since Wade and Zeke took off for Raw, he and Justin had become Hunter's favorite whipping boys. After all when they were in Nexus they did try to take over the WWE, and in The Corre, they had terrorized Smackdown. But things were different now. Sure they were still badasses but things now were on their own terms. "What did Triple H have to say?"

"He said that match tonight you had was a warning and if you want to get back in his good graces you'll play by his rules." Justin sighed.

"You know I'm tired of being his damn whipping boy!" Heath growled. "If he has something to say to me, he can fucking come say it to my face!"

"Heath, if we want our chance to form a tag team again then we have to play by his rules." Justin pointed out.

"Fuck his rules." Heath grumbled.

Just then the bartender brought over their beers and left them in front of the two men. Justin grabbed his and took a heavy sip. "You don't think I don't want our chance again?"

Heath sighed. "No, no Angel…I know you do. I'm just tired of these stupid matches we're booked in while we wait our turn. I mean I see Wade and Zeke getting their chances on Raw and I wonder, when is it our turn?"

Smiling, Justin put his beer down. Hearing his nickname come from Heath's lips had him grinning. Heath always called him Angel when they were away from the ring. It was from their days back in FCW when they both were fighting for a chance to make it to the WWE. Back then they were hardly the best friends they were now. Back then he had been Justin Angel and Heath had been Sebastian Slater. It reminded him of better times. Suddenly it gave him a good idea. "Hey why don't we get out of here? We have a few days off. Let's go home to Tampa. I mean we can go visit our old stomping grounds. See what the next generation has to offer. Maybe going back will give us the inspiration we need to move forward."

Taking a large sip of his beer, Heath thought about what Justin was saying. Right now he wanted to forget about everything. Maybe his best friend was right. Seeing where it all began might put him in a better frame of mind. Putting his beer down, he nodded. "Ok ok, I'm game. When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>As small as the FCW arena was, it wasn't easy to be inconspicuous yet somehow both Heath and Justin managed. They sat in the back with hats perched on their heads. Heath had his trademark silky red hair pulled back in a ponytail. So far no one seemed to notice that two of the WWE's biggest stars sat like normal men in the back of the arena. They had been observing the matches and discussing them between each other as they went on.<p>

"These boys are really coming along. They are training them well down here." Heath had a touch of worry to his voice.

"What?" Justin turned his head and looked into the onyx eyes of his friend. "Are you worried that we'll be replaced?" When Heath didn't speak, Justin couldn't help but chuckle. "Heath, come on they are still learning."

"We were learning once too and look where we are now." Heath pointed out.

"Yea, we're here to relax and have fun." Justin joked.

Just then Howard Finkel, AKA Fink, announced the next match. It was to be a Diva's match between Aksana and Fiona. As soon as both men heard the name Fiona they both sat up straighter in their chairs.

"Fiona is still down here?" Heath had a touch of excitement in his voice. "I thought she was talking of quitting?"

"So did I." Justin sat forward on the edge of his seat.

Aksana was pacing around the ring as she waited for her opponent to come out. Fiona didn't keep her enemy waiting long. Coming out from the back, her music blared throughout the arena. As soon as both men got a full view of the Diva, they couldn't help but be surprised. Gone was the shy rookie Diva they once remembered. In her place was a sultry sexy powerful woman.

Fiona walked to the ring with a swing to her hips that had the men of the arena whistling. She was dressed in a pair of royal blue metallic shorts that hung low on her curvaceous hips, complete with a rhinestone belt. The bra top she wore matched her shorts and hugged a pair of full voluptuous breasts. Her dark chestnut colored hair hung past her shoulders in soft waves. She had an almost sinister smile to her face, and her blue eyes had the look of pure determination. Winning was the only thing on her mind.

"Holy hell, she went and got hot on us!" Heath licked his lips.

Justin's eyes were roaming over her body. This was not the woman he remembered meeting down here in FCW when he was their champion. The Fiona he remembered was shy and unsure of her body. She had worn attire that covered most of her body. Now she was showing off her curves like she wanted men to stand up and pay attention. If only she knew which two men were paying attention.

As the match started, Aksana smirked and talked a big game. She was trying to get into Fiona's head, yet she was failing. Fiona grabbed her and they locked up. Aksana wailed as if her life was ending. Fiona threw the Lithuanian into an Irish Whip only to clothesline her upon the return, sending the blonde falling hard to the mat viciously. The feisty brunette wasn't taking any prisoners.

"Fuck me!" Heath breathed in awe. Fiona was a firecracker. She wasn't letting up, giving Aksana no time to catch her breath as she grabbed the wailing woman and giving her a nasty DDT. He was impressed to say the least.

"She's improved a lot." Justin smirked as he watched the match. "This isn't our little Fee anymore." He used the nickname that both he and Heath had once upon a time for the brunette.

"Hell I'm almost afraid to get in the ring with her with the way my track record has been going." Heath grunted.

Throughout the rest of the match both Justin and Heath watched Fiona with adoration. They were impressed by not only her wrestling skills but by the fact that she had become a sexy thing while they had been up in the WWE. She was in control and wasn't letting up. Soon she had Aksana in the pin and earned the 1-2-3.

As soon as Fiona was declared the winner, both Heath and Justin stood and started cheering loudly for her. They didn't care that they would be recognized. All that mattered was that they were supporting their girl. Hearing the cheers, Fiona looked out into the crowd. At first she had to do a double take. But once she saw the shock of red hair and the warm smile of Justin, she burst into her own smile. She couldn't contain her giggle as she pointed towards the back and mouthed to the boys ._Meet me back there!_

Climbing out of the ring, Fiona waved to the fans and made her way towards the back. Shock coursed through her as she thought about Justin and Heath in the crowd. It had been over a year and a half since she had seen each of them. The last time she was telling them she was thinking of quitting wrestling and going to nursing school. She was unsure and had been afraid that her love of wrestling wasn't going to be enough to fuel her dream. Besides her family had been badgering her about getting a "real" career. Funny how things change. Stephanie McMahon took interest in her and helped revamp her dream. She gave Fiona a push down here in the FCW as Fiona began taking on more of the popular Divas and even worked with them to improve her skills.

Making it to the back, she grabbed a bottle of water and took a healthy drink. Just then she heard the sweetest and sexiest southern drawl in her ear. "Hey there darlin', now did we say you could go and become a sexy Diva on us?"

Spinning around with a smile on her face, Fiona came face to face with Heath and Justin. They were both smiling. "Heath! Angel!" She squealed as she leaped forward. They laughed as they opened up their arms as she practically launched herself into their powerful arms.

"Good to see you too, Fee." Justin hugged her with his one arm while Heath hugged her with the other. He didn't care that she was sweaty from her match. To him nothing was sexier than a woman who worked her body like the way he'd seen Fiona do it in the ring.

"Oh my god what are you boys doing down here?" Fiona hugged them tight before pulling back to look at them. At her height of 5'4", both boys towered over her. "I thought you were up in the WWE?" Her eyes narrowed. "Wait, you boys didn't get sent back down did you?"

"Not yet they didn't." A deep voice called out from behind them.

All three of the friends spun around to see Triple H standing there with a smug look on his face. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared hard at his two superstars. He wore an expression as if he knew a dangerous secret but would never tell.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heath said with bitterness in his voice.

"Nice Tampa day boys." Hunter smirked. "Care to tell me what you're doing down here? I mean I know I didn't schedule you for an appearance here in FCW."

"We're here to see a friend?" Justin interjected.

"A friend?" Hunter let his eyes roam over Fiona first, then moved to Heath and Justin. "Boys I thought I told you to stay out of trouble. The last thing is your…exploits becoming internet gossip."

Heath growled as Justin went to step forward, but Fiona stopped him. "Hello Hunter. It's been a long time since we've seen you down here." She put on her best charm as her smile appeared.

"I'm down here to check out some talent. I mean some of these boys are ready to move up." Hunter chuckled. "What I want to know is what you boys are doing here." He reiterated.

"We are here visiting Fiona." Heath spoke. "It's been awhile since we've seen here and it's a mistake we need to correct." He spoke with a hint of possession.

"Oh are you now?" Hunter stared down Heath, green met black as their eyes met. "And why would you boys be down here visiting Fiona? I mean you haven't visited FCW in almost, what, a year?" He smirked.

"Because, she's our girlfriend and we fucked up by leaving her alone down here for so long." Justin suddenly blurted out, the confession erupting in the air.

Both Heath and Fiona's heads whipped to look at Justin, who stared down at Hunter. He knew what he said and it was a gut clenching reaction, but it was too late to take it back now. He hated the way Hunter was targeting him and Heath. Verbally assaulting them while they were down here visiting Fiona had crossed the line as far as he was concerned.

"Your girlfriend?" Hunter smirked. "Both of you?" He knew they had to be lying. Now he had to trap them in the lie to prove them wrong.

"Yes, OUR, girlfriend." Heath slid his arm around Fiona's waist and smirked as he felt Justin do the same. "She is special to us."

"You're dating both of them?" Hunter stared at Fiona, his glance burning holes into her. He might not get the men to confess but he knew that he could get Fiona to. After all she was an up and coming Diva. She had more to lose than anyone.

Feeling the boys at her back, Fiona knew they would let nothing happen to her. She felt the soft fingertips of both men brush against her spine, soothing and comforting. She knew intimidation when she saw it and NO ONE intimidated her friends. "Yes I am. I have been for awhile but it just recently started getting serious."

Hunter's lips twitched. "Prove it."

"Prove it?" Fiona's eyes went wide.

"How the hell do you want her to prove it, man?" Heath exploded.

"Gee is it any surprise to you that I think both of you are lying your asses off?" Hunter retorted.

"You want me to prove it?" Fiona challenged. "Fine!"

"Yea, I do." Hunter once again had the smug look on his face.

Turning towards the boys, Justin whispered to her. "Fee what are you doing?"

"He wants proof. I'm going to prove it." She whispered as she cupped his face. She pulled Justin's head down and instantly her lips brushed against his, softly like an Eskimo kiss. The second their lips touched a spark went up between them. Justin slid his arms around her, pulling her close against his chest as he slanted his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss.

Heath watched his best friends kiss in front of him. He licked his lips and wondered what it would taste like to kiss Fiona. For some reason watching Justin and Fiona kiss was causing a strange reaction inside of him. It shouldn't turn him on, but it was. He felt his cock harden against the seam of his jeans and he prayed that no one else saw.

Massaging her lips, Justin ended the kiss by suckling on her lower lip. His hands slid up and down Fiona's back, he slowly pulled away as his hazel-green eyes twinkled. He saw that Fiona's face was flushed and he prayed that his face wasn't like that. Licking his lips, he smirked. "You taste good baby." He played it up. "I missed kissing you."

"My turn. I missed kissing my woman." It was Heath's turn to play it up now. He wrapped a strong arm around Fiona as he pulled her against his chest. Fiona's body molded against his and he felt her gasp when the bulge in his jeans brushed against her. Threading his long fingers through her hair, he smirked. "I missed you darlin'."

Running her palm up his chest, Fiona gave him a brilliant smile. "I missed you too, honey." Suddenly she reached up and pulled his head down as their lips met. This kiss was different than Justin's. Where Justin's was soft, Heath was out to prove a point to Hunter. His lips took control of her mouth. It was an intense kiss, yet underneath it all was sexy Heath. Brushing back and forth, it was almost too easy for Fiona to become lost in the kiss. She grabbed his shoulder as she found herself arching against his body. As the kiss ended, Heath laid soft kisses along her jaw and then looked up smirking at Hunter.

Fiona found herself blushing as she turned around to face Triple H. "See, I'm dating them both."

"Ooo kinky." Hunter chuckled. "So you are into threesomes are you? Well then, Fiona, consider yourself promoted. Beginning tomorrow you will be moving up to Smackdown and you are now in charge of these two. Congrats boys, you just earned your tag team status back. After all if you can tag team her, I'm sure you can handle the Smackdown competition."

Heath growled as he went to lunge for Hunter but both Justin and Fiona stopped him. "No, Heath, don't." She whispered.

"What do you mean, promoted? Fiona is moving up?" Justin asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You all are now a threesome in every sense of the meaning. See you all on Smackdown." Hunter chuckled as he turned on his heel and walked away.

As soon as he was gone, Fiona whipped around to look at Heath and Justin. "Ok someone is going to tell me what the hell is going on, and they are going to tell me, NOW!"

Heath looked at Justin and they both sighed. "Well, where do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Fiona found herself sitting in the front seat of Heath's truck, seated between her new "boyfriends". They were on their way to Heath's apartment to talk about what had gone down at the arena. They would get little privacy with all the people running around with big mouths back at the FCW arena. Right now the thing they needed more than anything was privacy. When she felt a large hand on her thigh she looked up to find Justin smiling at her.

"Hey you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice.

She gave him a warm smile. "I'm fine, Angel. I'm just thinking about what Hunter said. Are you boys really in that much danger of losing your jobs?" Her smile waned to become a frown.

Over her head, Justin looked at Heath and they exchanged a look. Heath gripped the steering wheel in his hands as he stared ahead. "Why don't we talk about this when we get home, ok darlin'?" He tried to keep his voice light.

Fiona moved closer to him as she rested her head on his arm and slid her own palm along his muscular thigh. "Heath, come on talk to me."

"We're here." Heath pulled up into his driveway and put his truck in park. Shutting off the engine, he turned to give his best friends a goofy smile. "Don't mind the mess. It's the maid's day off."

"Isn't that what we have a girlfriend for?" Justin teased.

"HEY!" Fiona growled playfully as she pushed at Heath as he burst out laughing in that sensual rumble that came from his chest.

"Ow! She's abusing me already!" Heath grunted as he opened his door to get out of the truck.

"Make me clean up your pigsty and I'll show you abuse." She grumbled as she and Justin got out of the truck.

"Ooo baby….you like it rough too?" Heath winked at her while Justin shook his head laughing.

Smirking, Fiona brushed past him. "You'll just have to see won't you, big boy." She trailed her fingers over his stomach as she walked towards the front door.

Heath looked over at Justin who had a matching smirk of his own. "Fuck me!"

"I'm right there with you." Justin patted his shoulder as they walked up behind her.

Heath dug out his keys as he unlocked the door. He opened it and grinned. "Home sweet home. Ladies first."

Moving past Heath, Fiona entered and she groaned. Heath wasn't kidding about it being a mess. There were empty food cartons on the coffee table and dirty clothes were strung over the back of a chair. She noticed that the video game controllers and games were all over in front of the tv. It was definitely a man's place. "Gee it has that….frat boy feel to it."

Justin snickered as he walked in. "What a way to welcome our girlfriend home after being away so long." He teased.

"I was on the road with you, smartass." Heath cuffed him on the back of the head as he walked in and shut the door behind them, locking it. "I didn't exactly get a chance to clean up for our woman. Make yourself at home."

Justin came up behind Fiona and helped remove her jacket as he smiled at her over her shoulder. She returned his smile as she turned to face him. "Thank you, Angel."

"Can I get you guys anything to drink or eat?" Heath asked. His dark eyes softened as he smiled at Fiona. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head as she looked at them. "No. What I want is the truth. How bad is it boys? What's going on?"

Heath peeled off his hat and threw it on the chair. He yanked out the tie that held his hair back and within seconds his fingers were combing thru the soft ginger locks. He collapsed on the couch in a heap, still running his fingers through his hair, almost yanking at the strands in frustration.

Fiona couldn't stand to see him so upset. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, grabbing his hand. "Heath, honey, stop." She took his hand in hers. She could feel the trembling even before he looked up at her. "Tell me. Now."

"Since The Corre broke up, Hunter has had it out for us." Justin spoke, knowing that Heath didn't have the strength to right now. "Wade and Zeke moved onto Raw and they are doing pretty good over there. But because of all the trouble we caused on Smackdown, Hunter wants to….punish us."

Her head whipped to Justin. "Punish you? You lost the tag team titles! Isn't that punishment enough?" There was anger in her voice.

Looking up, Heath grinned. He couldn't help but like hearing the fire in her voice. This definitely wasn't the meek little Fiona that they had left behind almost two years ago. "Apparently not. Justin and I are being made an example of. While Wade has been getting a push on Raw, Justin and I have had to work from the bottom up again. Earning our spot."

Making a face, Fiona squeezed his hand. "That's complete bullshit!" She growled. "Everyone knows you boys have more than earned your spot and paid your dues."

Bursting out laughing at the same time, Justin and Heath shook their heads. "Our girl has some fire. She's all grown up." Justin smirked.

"Yes, YOUR girl has." Fiona couldn't help but look at him pointedly.

"Err yea sorry about that back at the arena." Justin sat on the couch next to her, sandwiching her between them. He had enough decency to blush a little as Fiona stared at him. "I didn't know what else to say."

Looking back and forth between them, she chewed her lower lip nervously. "It's ok boys. You were backed into a corner. Besides according to the story I'm only dating you two. It's not like I'm seeing the whole FCW roster." She teased.

"HELL NO!" Heath swore passionately as he wrapped an arm around her. "You're our girl. I mean we're the ones who trained you. Justin and I made sure that you were ready to get into the ring when you started. If you're going to date anyone, it's us."

She smiled at him and leaned into him. "Yes you two are the ones who helped me with all my moves and training when I first started. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you two. All those long hours on the mat and in the gym."

"They paid off, trust me." Heath's velvety tongue snaked out to trail over his full lower lip as he looked over her.

"But dating the both of you?" Fiona looked at both of them. "Is anyone going to buy this?"

"Well why not?" Justin asked her. "From where I'm from, and in Europe it's done more often than you think."

"Yea, I mean you will belong to both of us as far as anyone is concerned." Heath smiled at her.

"Ok but won't people ask if one of you will be getting jealous over the other one? We need to make this look real and believable." She protested.

Justin looked at Heath and they shared a smirk, almost as if they were sharing a secret. Finally Heath spoke. "Fiona, we're good friends. Hell best friends. Justin and I have shared a lot over the years. Sharing you won't be a problem. I mean as far as others look at it, you're coming home to both of us. There is nothing to be jealous of. You will be giving just as much attention to me as you will to Angel over there."

Taking her hand, Justin brushed his lips over the center of her palm. "What we will make them believe is that inside the ring you are making sure a supreme fighting force again, and outside…" His eyes darken to a smoky green. "You're taking care of your two men in every way a woman can." His voice lowered until his South African accent caused it to come out sounding like pure sex.

Fiona shivered as she stared into Justin's eyes. She could almost feel the sex dripping off him. She knew it must be from his years of character development that he went through. _Damn, he's good,_ she thought to herself. "Boys, what we think is one thing. But if I do this, pretend to be your girlfriend; it's more than just saying so. People are going to expect us to be together all the time and…." She started to fidget.

"And?" Heath prompted her.

"And do things in public that normal couples do." Fiona said almost shyly.

"I think she means what we did back at the arena, Heath." Justin grinned.

"Oh the kissing." Heath chuckled. "Well a girlfriend would kiss her boyfriends, darlin'." He teased her.

Blushing, Fiona buried her head in Heath's shoulder. "Before tonight, the only thing I've ever done to you two is hug you. The next thing you know I was practically making out with you in front of Hunter."

"You just kissed us." Justin pointed out. "If you were making out with us, you'd be touching our—"

"I get it Angel!" Fiona squeaked.

"Are you sure? Because you said kissing was making out when clearly it's not." Justin smirked as Heath chuckled.

"So does this mean you'll do it?" Heath reaches over and caresses her cheek.

Seeing the onyx orbs staring down at her, Fiona knew she couldn't deny him or Justin. They all had been friends for too long. She would be nothing without them that she knew. The only thing she was scared of was letting them down. "I'll do it." She whispered.

Suddenly she found herself getting bear hugged by two powerful men. Two sets of muscular arms wrapped around her, as she felt herself being laid back against Justin's chest as Heath nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. "Thank you so much, baby." Heath's breath was hot against her neck.

"Fee, I can't ever thank you enough." Justin's voice was soft in her ear.

Smiling, Fiona let herself go as she nuzzled against both men. She suddenly felt safe and protected. She knew nothing would happen to her as long as she was with these men. Both Heath and Justin were strong. They could crush their opponents in a heartbeat. Yet, holding her in their arms they were gentle and cradled her against them. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through Heath's hair. She was surprised when she heard a soft moan elicited from the southerner.

Heath found himself fighting a blush as Fiona's fingers soothed back his hair. Lifting his head, he found her staring at him with questions in her blue eyes. Clearing his throat, he smiled shyly. "It felt good when you touched my hair." He watched as she smiled at him and continued to stroke his hair.

"We are going to have to make this believable." Justin reminded them. "The little show we put on for Hunter was a start. But I'm not sure he fully believed it."

"You got that feeling too?" Heath looked past Fiona to Justin. "I don't think he's buying this. We don't need him to have any more reasons to fire our asses."

"Then we'll make this believable." Fiona whispered to them. She didn't know exactly what she was saying. All she knew was that she had to save these men. She couldn't let them go down. Besides it wasn't as if Heath or Justin were ugly. To her they were gorgeous. But did one go around kissing their best friends?

"What do suggest we do, baby?" Heath teased.

Fiona knew this was now or never. If they were to prove that they were a threesome, it had to look real. They couldn't give anyone reason to doubt. She would do whatever it took. Staring into Heath's eyes, she suddenly pushed him back against the couch. "We practice." Her lips came down on his, taking his in a heated hiss.

Feeling her lips on his, Heath growled low in his throat. Her lips were sweet and felt like satin. His large hand came up to cup the back of her head as he slanted his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss. His other arm slid around her waist, pulling her tight against him. The feel of her lips on his was shooting lightning bolts down to his cock and it caused him to arch up against her.

She felt him getting hard against her and Fiona's mind was reeling. She hadn't expected this kiss to affect him this much. Yet she couldn't help but be proud of herself. If she could turn him on this much in private, then people would have no doubt that she was his. Feeling a bit daring, her tongue snaked out to brush along his lower lip.

"Oh you wanna play, baby?" Heath's voice was husky, made even sexier with his southern drawl. His eyes were completely black as he stared into her blue ones.

"Well aren't you mine to play with?" She retorted. She had no idea where this pure sexual playfulness came from. But seeing the way Heath's breath caught in his throat, she wanted to tease him more.

"You can play with me as much as you want." He growled low in his throat as he pulled her head down and captured her tongue, suckling on it.

Watching them, Justin found that he was incredibly turned on. Seeing their tongues swirl around each other had him reaching down to cup himself, trying desperately adjust his shaft in his jeans. Fiona was leaning against Heath. The baby doll t she was wearing rode up on her back, giving him a view of her perfect curve of her spine. Her creamy skin was beckoning him. Justin couldn't resist anymore. Bending his head, he went in for the kill. Pushing up the cotton of the shirt, he stuck out his tongue as he made contact with her skin.

Feeling a soft wet tongue caress the small of her back, Fiona moaned in Heath's mouth. She could feel Justin holding her hips in his hands as he ground his hardness into her. Knowing that he was just as affected by the kissing as she and Heath were, had her moaning. Suckling on Heath's tongue, she pressed against her sexy country boy as she felt her South African trail his velvety tongue up and down her spine.

Deepening the kiss, Heath wanted more of her. The taste of Fiona was like a drug he found he was becoming addicted to with each kiss. Never would he ever imagine that he'd be here with her, on his couch, kissing her like this. If anyone would have told him two years ago they'd be doing this, he'd swear they were losing their minds. Then he'd kill them for slandering Fiona's reputation. But now it was he who was kissing her, with his best friend behind her, kissing her sweet skin of her spine. They were sharing her as if all were perfectly normal.

Moving around the soft curve of her hip, Justin swirled his tongue over her skin. Her skin was so delectable. Growing harder in his jeans, he moaned. He knew he could spend the entire night kissing her entire body and never tire of it. What was wrong with him? This was Fiona. His best friend. Yet here he was, using his tongue over her body, licking her like a slow melting ice cream cone.

As they ran out of air, Heath and Fiona slowly broke the kiss. Both were sensually panting as Justin slid up and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her between them. She wrapped her arm around his neck, threading her fingers through his dark hair. "How's that for a beginning?" She whispered. She turned and kissed Justin softly, suckling on his lower lip. She felt Heath pull her tight against him as Justin pressed against her.

"I think that's a great start for our first practice session." Justin whispered as he broke the kiss, sliding his lips down to brush along her neck.

Moaning softly, Fiona whispered. "I should get home. I am going to have to pack if I'm joining you boys on the road."

"Stay here tonight." Heath whispered as he started to kiss the opposite side of her neck. "Stay with us. I have a King size bed and we'll all fit in it."

"Stay with you boys?" She whimpered as she felt their lips on her skin.

"Let us hold you tonight, sweet Fee." Justin whispered against her skin. "Let your men hold their woman like it should be. In their arms while she sleeps."

Offering them a soft smile, she looked at each of them. "How can I refuse?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Fiona moaned softly as she rolled over. Sleep still caused her body to feel heavy. She felt warm and safe, deep in her cocoon. She stretched in her sleep, as was her normal habit in the morning. Her fingers brushed against hard muscle causing her eyes to flutter open.

Her crystal blue eyes opened to find Justin snuggled up next to her as his fingers brushed along her flat stomach in his sleep. Even deep in dreamland, his arm was around her, protecting her. His dark hair was going in a million different directions and his bearded jaw was tight as he slept. She wondered what he was dreaming about. She didn't know what but it was enough for him to clench his jaw and that caused her to worry. She wished she could take the bad thoughts away and let him sleep peacefully.

She turned her head to find Heath curled up at her back, his powerful colorful arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled when she saw the ink on his shoulder. She had always loved his tattoos. She once asked him what they meant and he shrugged saying, "Who the hell knows but they look cool. Naw mean?" She couldn't help but giggle to herself. She thought Heath's trademark phrase was just adorable.

After their impromptu practice session on the couch, they had all retired to Heath's bed. Heath had let her borrow one of his t-shirts to sleep in while the boys stripped down to their boxers. This was all new and strange to them so sleeping in anything else just wasn't in the cards yet. Pressed against both of them, she could feel their heat searing off their bodies. Turning around, Fiona grabbed Heath's arm to try to wiggle out from underneath. Letting out a small grunt, Heath turned over onto his back and flung his arm over his head. That gave Fiona the space she needed to move.

Crawling off the bed, she gave the boys one last look before heading out of the bedroom, heading out to the kitchen. Looking at the clock she could see it was only about half past eleven. She yawned as she began to rifle through the cupboards in search for coffee. She wasn't sure she'd find any. But then again last she knew Heath was a drinker and coffee was his magical cure all for any hangover, or so he said. Finally she found a can on the top shelf, hidden behind a bottle of Southern Comfort. "Heath, if you are one thing you are predictable." She giggled as she stood on her tiptoes to reach the coffee can. She almost reached it with her fingertips when she fell backwards. Luckily two strong arms broke her fall.

"Falling for me already I see." A thick South African accent filled her ear.

Fiona turned her head to see Justin smiling at her, his hazel eyes twinkling. His lips were turned up into a smile as his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her back against his bare chest. He towered over her and looked down at her as he kissed the top of her head. "Good Morning Justin." She smiled shyly up at him.

"Good Morning, Fiona." Justin's voice was husky, still filled with sleep.

"Can I get you some coffee? I was just about to make some." She moved out of his arms as she headed to the counter towards the coffee pot.

Justin watched her as his eyes narrowed. He could tell something was bothering her this morning. She moved with precise jerky movements as she measured out the coffee. She wasn't this tense last night. He wondered what was going on in that mind of hers. This wasn't their soft Fee that was melting under their kisses last night.

Dumping the coffee into the filter, she closed it and pressed the button. Soon the pot started to brew the morning elixir. That's when she felt it. The soft lips brushing along her neck, starting at the sensitive spot below her ear and making their way down to her pulse. "What's wrong, Fee?" His words were laced with that sexy accent of his and pure sensuality.

"I'm scared."

Hearing the confession Justin thought he was imagining the words at first. But he could feel her trembling in his arms. He didn't know what was bothering her but he'd give anything to take it away and calm her. Turning her, he pulled her against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Talk to me, Fiona. What is scaring you?" His large hands rubbed her back.

"Of this." She whispered against his skin as she laid her head against his chest, nuzzling against the bronze skin. "You and Heath are my best friends in the whole world. I'd do anything for you and him. You were there for me in the very beginning. You are the only ones who truly understand me and don't judge me for it."

"You know we'd never judge you. There is nothing wrong with a woman loving this life as much as we do, you know that." Justin rubbed her back soothingly. "When you first came to FCW we were amazed that a woman finally understood our life."

"We became such good friends." Her voice cracked. "Then you boys made it and left. I didn't hear a word from you."

Closing his eyes, Justin felt the guilt run over him. What she was saying was true. When they started traveling with the WWE both he and Heath rarely made it back down to their old stomping grounds. They had kept up with Fiona for a little bit through email but soon those faded out. She had every right to be upset. "I'm sorry Fee. God I'm sorry." There was true regret in his voice. "I swear no more. You are special to us and we'll never forget that again."

Lifting her head, she looked up into Justin's eyes. "That's what has me worried about this whole situation. You and Heath are my best friends but pretending to be your girlfriend, what if we get so caught up in the act that when it's time to end this something bad happens and we lose our friendship?" Her voice waivered again. "I lost you boys once. I can't bear to lose you guys again."

Smiling at her, Justin kissed her nose. "Fee nothing is going to happen. You're never going to lose us. Nothing could ever happen that would split us up as friends. I mean look at all that Heath and I went through over the years, and we're still friends."

"Hey do we have any coffee?" Heath's voice interrupted them as he walked into the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes as he was still trying to wake up. His black CK boxers were hanging low off his hips, resting underneath a pair of chiseled hip dents, leaving his broad chest bare. His strawberry colored hair was messed up, falling around his face as he ran his fingers through it. Opening his eyes, he saw Justin standing in the middle of the kitchen holding Fiona. He could immediately tell something was wrong. "Did I interrupt something?"

Turning towards Heath, Justin nodded. "Fiona is worried that pretending to be our girlfriend that somewhere down the line something is going jeopardize our friendship. She is afraid of losing us."

A gentle smile broke over Heath's face as he walked over to them. He wrapped his arms around Fiona from behind and bent his head to kiss her neck. "Baby girl, don't you know that nothing could ever happen to make us not friends anymore?"

Leaning back against him, she turned only getting lost in the black depths of his eyes. "Heath, you and Justin mean a lot to me. I just don't want to screw this up. I mean I don't want to hurt your feelings with the kissing and the other stuff. I wouldn't want to do anything that makes you question my feelings."

Looking up over at Justin; Heath let out a deep breath. Justin nodded, and Heath knew that his fellow wrestler was thinking the same thing. Looking down at Fiona, Heath offered her a pure sensual smile. "Fiona, we are all adults here and friends. You're choosing to help us in a way that no woman can. The things we did last night and probably will do are things that consenting adults do when they care for each other. I mean who can you trust more than your best friends?" He posed the question to her.

Hearing the reassurance come from his lips, Fiona smiled. It was a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Then as soon as the smile was there, it was gone. She looked back and forth between Heath and Justin. "You two don't think I'm a-"

"A what baby?" Heath urged her on.

"A skank or a slut for being with two guys? I mean what is everyone going to say? I don't want anyone to say anything to you boys about your choice in girlfriend. Even if we are just pretending, it HAS to look real. You boys are better than having people talk behind your backs." She chewed her lower lip in worry.

Suddenly twin growls erupted as they both hugged her tightly. "No one is going to say anything about you or to you about what we are choosing to do with our lives." There was pure steel in Justin's voice.

"But Justin—"

He put a finger to her lips. "Yes Fee I know, it's all an illusion. To the people that we work with and to Hunter, we will be a happy threesome. You want us and trust me; we want you just as badly. No one has the right to judge what we find pleasure in. As Heath said, we are consenting adults. We do what we enjoy. Between us, we are three best friends who are NEVER going to lose our friendship."

Suddenly Fiona wrapped her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly. "Thank you both. I was so scared that I was going to lose you both as friends. You mean too much to me and we've been through too much for me to not have you in my life again."

Heath chuckled. "Trust me baby girl, you're stuck with us. It's going to be a lot harder to get rid of us now that we're all 'dating'. Naw mean?"

Justin groaned. "Ok we have to get him to come up with another saying."

"Oh I don't know. I find it rather adorable." Fiona laughed, feeling much more lighthearted than she did when she woke up. "Naw mean?"

Heath smirked at Justin before giving Fiona a soft kiss on the lips. "Now, where is my coffee woman!" He teased.

Moving out from between them, she giggled. "Ok ok coffee coming right up. Besides we need to make it quick. I have to go home and pack before we head to the airport. What do I need to take with me for Miami?"

"Just your gear and outfits. Anything you don't bring along we can buy along the way." Heath joked.

"You do remember the last time she dragged us on a shopping spree don't you?" Justin asked worriedly.

Heath stared at his best friend before looking over at Fiona. "On second thought, pack thoroughly. No shopping for you."

Giggling, Fiona grabbed three mugs. "Haha. Very funny. Come get your coffee."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the Diva's locker room, Fiona was a bundle of nerves. She wondered how the boys were doing far away in their own locker room. Tonight was their big introduction as a threesome, not only to the rest of the roster but to the WWE Universe as well. When they arrived at the arena they found Hunter waiting for them with his usual smug look on his face. He informed them that not only would Heath and Justin be in a match tonight against Chris Masters and Trent Baretta. It would be their first venture back into the tag team division since they lost the belts so long ago. She would be accompanying them to the ring as not only their "girlfriend" but as their valet as well. This would give the WWE Universe a chance to get to know her since it was her first show.<p>

As she was applying her makeup, she noticed out of the corner of her eye another woman approach her. It was Beth Phoenix, or as everyone knew her, the Glamazon. "You're Fiona, right?" Beth's voice was soft and friendly.

Fiona turned nervously and nodded. "Yes, that would be me." She attempted a small shy smile.

Beth grabbed her hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Beth. Welcome to Smackdown." There was power in her handshake but it wasn't as if the woman was trying to hurt her.

Laughing softly, Fiona shook her hand. "Thank you Beth. I have to admit I'm a bit nervous."

"Oh don't be. We're all a pretty friendly bunch around here. Well all except Laycool, but then all of us ignore them." Beth teased. "Hey I caught your act down in FCW when I was down there for an autograph session recently. You're pretty good."

Blushing, Fiona smiled shyly. "Thanks. I tried to do my best so I could get up here. But I can't take all the credit. I was trained by two of the best."

Beth's eyes twinkled. "Oh right, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel." She sat down next to Fiona and leaned forward as if discussing the most important girl talk. "Is it really true what I've heard?"

Swallowing hard, Fiona laughed nervously. "I don't know. What did you hear?"

"Are you really dating BOTH of them…at the same time?" Beth whispered despite being the only two in the locker room.

Fiona blushed even more as she nodded. She knew this was it. It was time to play her part to help the boys. She had to make sure not only Hunter believed but the rest of the roster did as well. She heard from Heath and Justin that Hunter had eyes and ears everywhere backstage. "Yes, it's true. I'm dating both of them."

Beth leaned back and started fanning herself. "Ok first, how the hell do you handle both of them at the same time and second, don't they get jealous of each other?"

"Oh no not at all, no one gets jealous. We have a very good relationship. It's all about trust. Heath trusts me enough to know that I care for him just as much as I care for Justin and vice versa. As for handling both of them…." Fiona blushed again. "It's a secret."

Beth burst out laughing. "Wow girl, ok I'm severely jealous." She teased.

Just then one of the production crew members came in. "Fiona you're up. Hunter sent me to tell you that you have a promo with Slater and Gabriel in five minutes before their match."

Taking a deep breath, Fiona stood and tried not to let her knees shake. This was the big time. This was Smackdown. Heath and Justin were counting on her. She took one last look in the mirror before she turned towards the door.

"You look great. They'll love you out there." Beth offered her a friendly smile.

"Thanks Beth. That means a lot." Fiona grinned.

"Come on go get them rookie." Beth teased.

Fiona walked out of the Diva's locker room and followed the production crew member, trying to listen to him as he rattled on. "Ok you're going to come up to Heath and Justin as they talk strategy backstage. You'll flirt with them and Masters and Baretta will come in and mack on you, then your boys will get angry and they'll take it to the ring. Got it?"

If she thought the butterflies in her stomach were bad before, they intensified the second she saw her boys. Heath and Justin were standing together talking about something. Both were in their ring gear and looking beyond good. Heath had his trademark red and black trunks on that seemed to ride even lower on his hips tonight, leaving the wide expanse of his chest bared for her viewing pleasure. His hair was tousled and framing his face. While Justin on the other hand wore his blue and black trunks, and were hanging just as low if not lower than Heath's on his hips. The bronze skin of his upper body glistened with the light coating of oil she knew he used to soften his skin. His dark hair was done neatly and his beard was trimmed. Both had yet to see her.

"Ok we're ready to tape this promo. On the count of three." The crew member called out. "Places everyone."

Hearing the call, Heath and Justin's heads whipped to look for their woman. Seeing her in front of them in her gear had them both swallowing hard. Tonight Fiona looked beautiful. There were no other words to describe it. Since she was not actually wrestling, she was wearing a mini dress of royal blue satin that was halter style. It cut low enough to give them a view of the swell of her full breasts. The skirt came down to her mid thigh and she wore a pair of heels that showed off her sexy legs. Making eye contact with them, she spun around as she modeled for them while smiling. She fought a giggle as Heath licked his lips while Justin discreetly reached down to cup himself.

"Ok places everyone. Heath and Justin look busy…talk about the match while Fiona here comes up to you." The crew member shouted. "Ok..ACTION!"

Heath and Justin faced each other as Heath smirked. "Listen man, I want to make sure we're on the same page for this match. It's our first one together in a long time."

Justin smirked as he rubbed his hands together. "Trust me; all in the past is forgiven. We're on the same page. Tonight we begin a new chapter. No one telling us what to do. We make the decisions."

"That's right. We choose who to destroy and how badly they get hurt." Heath's trademark smirk was plastered on his face. That's when he noticed Justin wasn't looking at him. His head whipped around as he whistled. "Hot damn baby!"

Fiona, using all her sex appeal, walked up to the both of them. "Hey boys. I wanted to see if my men were ready for tonight's match?" She slid a palm along each of their arms, almost protectively.

"You know we're always ready baby." A mix of sexual innuendo and Southern Charm dripped from Heath's voice.

"Remind me to make you prove that later." Fiona returned the smirk as she traced the lines of Heath's tattoo with her finger. She suppressed a giggle when she felt Heath shiver under her touch. Suddenly she felt power rush through her. Knowing that touching him made him quiver underneath her gave her self confidence she never had before.

"Oh we will." Justin smirked as he grabbed her hips from behind, pulling her back against him. He could smell the flowery scent of her perfume and it was causing him to grow hard in his trunks. Probably not the best thing when he had a match in the next few minutes. Suddenly his mind was flooded with images of her lying underneath him as he kissed her, causing him to bury his head against her hair to hide his moan.

"Well if this isn't sweet?" The sickening voice of Chris Masters' interrupted their conversation causing all three of them to turn in his direction.

Both men suddenly wrapped their bodies around Fiona in a protecting manner. Heath and Justin glared at Masters as suddenly Baretta walked up behind him. "I don't think we asked your opinion." Heath retorted.

"Damn, very nice." Masters' eyes roamed over Fiona. "Where can I get me some of her?"

Suddenly Heath growled as he took a step forward. He knew this was just a promo but his real life instincts kicked in and all he could think of was protecting Fiona. "You won't touch her." There was a deadly tone to his voice.

"She isn't a plaything." Justin stared coldly at both Masters and Baretta.

Masters looked at Baretta and laughed harshly before turning to look at his enemies. "Well well well, it seems we hit a nerve. I suggest you worry less about your love life boys and more about how Trent and I are going to crush you in the ring."

"Bring it on." There was iciness to Heath's voice that bordered on deadliness.

Moving past the two, Masters smirked. "Oh we will." He then looked at Fiona and blew her a kiss.

Once they were gone, Fiona stepped out from the boys. "Don't you let them distract you. Tonight is your night."

Smirking over at Justin and then down at Fiona, Heath ran his fingers through his hair. "Well then there is only one thing to say."

"What's that?" Justin chuckled.

"Let's go blow their minds." Heath smirked.

"CUT!" The production crew member yelled.

Suddenly Fiona looked up at the boys. "How was that?" She asked nervously.

Two matching grins spread across two separate faces. "You did amazing darlin'." Heath bent down and kissed her softly. "People are gonna love you."

Blushing, Fiona caressed his cheek. "You're just saying that."

"Back me up, Angel. She was amazing wasn't she?" Heath looked over at his friend.

"You were brilliant." Justin smiled at her.

Fiona giggled. "I loved the way you guys handled Masters. Now it's time to take care of business."

"Well then, ready to escort us to the ring?" Justin held out his arm for her to take. He smiled as she took his arm and then took Heath's arm.

Fiona had a pure smug look on her face. "Come on boys, let's go kick some ass."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
><strong> 

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Fiona hugged both Justin and Heath to her as they walked down the corridor of their hotel. "Did you see Masters face when you gave him Sweetness?" She giggled as she looked up Heath.

Chuckling, Heath had to smile. The excitement in her voice had his own excitement level rising. It had been awhile since he'd had a good match and especially one with Justin. It felt good to come out the winner. To perform his finishing move to the joy of not only the WWE Universe but Fiona made it all worth it. "It was kinda nice to see him squirm. I have to admit."

Her head turned to Justin. "Then to top it all off, you finished him with the 450 Splash. God it was awesome to see him lying so helpless while you pinned him." There was almost a sadistic tone to her voice.

"She's a bloodthirsty one." Justin smirked over at Heath.

"I know. It's turning me on." Heath chuckled as he reached for the hotel key card. He slid the card into the lock and then he felt Fiona press against him. He turned to see her blue eyes twinkling.

"It's turning you on is it?" She teased him.

Opening the door, Heath smirked as he winked at her. "Don't you know you always turn me on?" He teased back.

"Good to know country boy." She smirked as she brushed past him to enter the room.

Fiona dropped her bags as she walked into the hotel room. Thanks to Hunter and his smugness, all three of them would be sharing a room. She looked and there was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room. The bathroom was around the corner and there was a set of sliding glass doors that led to a balcony that overlooked Miami Beach. Overall the room wasn't that bad.

She closed her eyes and then rubbed her neck as she rolled it around and around. It had been a long day and she knew the boys had to be tired as well. Instantly she felt large hands come up and start massaging her neck and she let out a soft moan. The calloused fingers were working on a knot at the nape of her neck. The tweaking pain that had been there all day was slowly disappearing. She moaned again, leaning into the fingers.

"You are so tense baby girl." Heath's voice echoed softly in her ear. "Why didn't you tell us you were this tight?" He continued to work on her neck.

"It's just stress. I was nervous about debuting tonight and I was nervous about how you'd boys do in the match." She whispered.

"Don't worry about us, Fee. I think we did rather well tonight." Justin's soft voice came from in front of her as she felt his hands start to rub her shoulders. "You were beautiful tonight."

Fiona slowly opened her eyes as she noticed she was surrounded once again by her men. They were slowly massaging different parts of her body. Heath was rubbing her neck and Justin her shoulders. She also noticed that both of them had ditched their t-shirts and only were wearing their jeans, which were hanging so low on their hips that she could see the band of their boxers. That also gave her a tantalizing view of their sculptured hip dents.

"You boys were incredible tonight. You worked together like a true team. You showed off your skills like I knew you could. I'm so proud of you." Her voice was soft as she smiled up at both of them.

"Thank you sweetheart." Justin leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He had been staring at her lips since starting the gentle massage. All he could think about was the sweet taste of her mouth. He knew that they didn't have to fake it here, not in the privacy of their hotel room. Here she was just Fiona. Yet he had to taste her lips. It was a quest that was burning inside his brain.

The second their lips touched, Fiona moaned, allowing Justin to slide his velvety tongue past her open lips. Her tongue was there, waiting for his, as if it were perfectly normal to be standing here kissing him. She grabbed onto his biceps the second she heard a matching moan against her mouth come from him. She could feel the raw power underneath her hands and that had her shivering. Swirling her tongue around his, she deepened the kiss, needing more of him.

Heath watched as his two best friends kissed. He could see Justin's tongue sliding in and out of Fiona's mouth as if he were making love to it. Fiona was grabbing onto his arms and giving as well as she took. Her tongue fluttered around Justin's before her lips came down and she started to suckle on his tongue. He watched as his best friend's hips jerked, causing his body to press against the woman between them. Heath had never seen anything more erotic than that kiss in his life. They were teasing each other with their tongues. Fiona and Justin were fighting a duel and neither was giving an inch.

Getting lost in the kiss, Justin leaned in and without warning his hands came up to cup her full breasts. He thrust his tongue back in her mouth as he gently kneaded the soft globes in his large hands. He heard Fiona moan against his lips and that only fueled the sexual desire that was running like liquid lava threw his veins. He felt his cock, hard and throbbing, against the seam of his jeans. Pressing against her thigh, he did what he could to grind against her, seeking any kind of relief.

Feeling Justin's hands on her breasts, Fiona broke the kiss. "Oh hell…" She moaned wildly. What started out as a simple kiss was now turning into something much more erotic. However she neither had the willpower nor the desire to stop them. She wanted this just as much as they did. It felt too good to stop. So she did what she could to encourage them to continue. She trusted these men and wanted their hands all over her. After all, didn't she now belong to them according to the outside world? Who would blame her for indulging in a bit of pleasure with such gorgeous men?

Her back arched as she thrust her chest into his hands, as if offering herself up to him. It had been a long time since a man had dared caress her like this. Yet nothing compared to Justin's touch. She bit her lower lip as she felt his thumbs gently scrap over her hardening nipples on the outside of her shirt. Her body wasn't about to deny how much it was enjoying the attention it was getting.

Heath watched the entire scene before him on baited breath. Seeing Justin's hands knead and caress Fiona's breasts had him pulling her back against his own hardening cock. "Fuck ya Angel, tease her nipples more. See how they are getting nice and hard for us."

His voice was husky, making Fiona think of hot sultry southern nights. His words were all the encouragement Justin needed. He began to tweak the peaks over the material, loving the mewling sounds that were coming from the woman between them. He had to see her breasts and he knew that Heath was dying to as well. Reaching down, Justin grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and started to slide it up over her head. His fingertips skimmed over her flat stomach and over the swell of her breasts as he ripped it over her head, tossing it on the floor.

When the soft sheer pink lace of Fiona's bra was revealed both men moaned simultaneously. The material could do nothing to hide the hard coral peaks of her nipples. By now Heath had moved around to face her, standing next to Justin. Each of them reached out to brush a thumb over the lace, teasing a nipple. Fiona's head fell back as she whimpered. She could feel each of them teasing a nipple through the lace. Both thumbs were moving in different directions, yet both were sending bolts of pure sexual energy throughout her body. They were taking their time, playing and teasing her at their own pace. They were very much like two little boys with a brand new toy.

"Her breasts are so fucking beautiful." Heath's voice was guttural as if he were having trouble speaking. "Look at her nipples. They are dark coral colored…such a beautiful color."

"They are so full and the best part, natural." Justin whispered as he cupped one, kneading it in his hand.

"I love a woman with natural breasts." Heath agreed as he cupped his breast and flicked his thumb back and forth over the nipple. "If I wanted plastic, I'd fuck a Barbie doll."

"What do you think her nipples taste like, Heath?" Justin whispered. "Do you think they are sweet tasting?"

"Let's find out." There was a devilish twinkle in the West Virginian's black eyes.

Hearing their words, Fiona's eyes snapped open but no words could come out. They both reached around and unsnapped her bra, peeling it from her body. She barely registered as the pink lace fell to the floor. What came next had her moaning so loud she swore the people in the room next to theirs could hear her.

Both men lowered their heads and took a nipple into their mouths at once. Heath moaned against the softness of her breast as he drew the peak deeper between his lips. The nipple hardened even more in his mouth. A sexy growl became caught in this throat as his tongue swirled around the peak, teasing it unmercifully. He felt it dance under his tongue and he felt himself grow even harder.

Justin on the other hand took his time. He was more in a teasing mood. He kept his mouth over her nipple, but just the tip of his tongue flicked over it, barely. He wanted to savor the taste of her. Fiona was like a fine wine to be enjoyed at a leisurely pace, and not rushed. Fluttering his tongue against the coral peak, he found himself moaning softly.

She tried to keep her sanity but it wasn't easy when they both started to suckle at her breasts. Each man was doing it at his own speed, causing the sensations to ripple through her body. She threw her arms around their necks, but it was no use. She moaned as she felt her knees go weak as they nearly buckled underneath her.

Letting the nipple slip from between his lips, Heath looked over at Justin. "What do you think about taking this over to the bed? That way our sweet Fiona can lay down and let us do all the work." There was pure sexual mischief in his eyes.

A slow almost calculating smirk appeared on Justin's lips. "I like the way you think. Come Fee, we are going to make you more comfortable, and make you feel so good." There was an underlying sexual tone in his voice.

"I got this." Heath suddenly swept her up in his powerful arms, cradling her against his chest. He smiled down at her as he felt her arms slide around his neck. "Trust us baby, we're going to make you feel so fucking good."

Hearing his voice, Fiona shivered in his arms. She could see the passion deep within the depths of his eyes. Sliding up, she cupped his head as she pulled it down as she began to kiss him deeply. By now they had her so turned on that she couldn't deny how good they already made her feel. Nor would she try. She moaned when she felt Heath return the kiss, opening up his mouth to allow her to slip her tongue inside.

While Heath was kissing Fiona, Justin knew he had to get out of the confining jeans. He reached down and unbuttoned them. He let out a moan of relief when he unzipped them, pushing them off his body. He kept his boxers on, not knowing just how far this was going to go. The last thing he wanted was to scare or rush Fiona. But he had to get those damn jeans off and let his cock have some breathing room.

Hearing Justin's moan of relief, the kiss between Fiona and Heath broke. They turned to look at their friend who was now lying on the bed, waiting for them. Fiona licked her lips as she could see the outline of Justin's cock straining against the cotton of his boxers. Knowing she did that to him caused her to feel more of the wetness pool between her legs. "Looks like someone is getting ready for bed." Heath teased as he laid her on the bed.

Looking up at him, Fiona let her eyes roam over the sexy redhead. "Why don't you join us then?" Her voice was sultry and a pure invitation.

Staring into her eyes, Heath reached for the zipper on his own jeans. Within seconds, he had his jeans unzipped and he was pushing them to the floor. He moaned in relief as well, his cock now free of the unforgiving denim. Kissing his woman's body had given one hell of an erection. Like Justin, he kept his boxers on.

"Come join us, Heath." Fiona whispered.

Instantly Heath was on the bed with them. Neither man wasted any time. Fiona found herself lying back and both men were suckling on her breasts once more. She wrapped her arms around their necks, threading her fingers through their hair as she moaned. They teased her breasts, tugging on her nipples as they suckled. Heath was a bit more forceful than his counterpart. He was tugging on the peak with his lips, almost as if trying to milk her nipple while Justin bathed and lathed the nipple with the tip of his tongue. She found herself loving their different styles of foreplay. Each had the same effect. It was turning her on beyond anything she knew.

Heath slowly let his hand slide down her body, his fingertips brushing along her flat stomach. Her skin was soft and satiny and it was like touching a cloud. He found he couldn't get enough. When his fingers skimmed along the band of her mini skirt, he moaned against her breast. The thought that crept in his mind and wouldn't go away was, _was she wet for us?_ He knew she could see that both he and Justin were hard as diamonds but the question was, underneath her skirt were her panties soaked from the kisses they shared. In that instant he knew he was going to find out.

Justin turned his head and saw what his friend was going to do. He smirked against her skin. He knew exactly what Heath was up to and he was far from jealous. In fact he was just as curious. The thought of Fiona soaked for them had him grinding his cock against her leg. His mind was filled with instant images of licking up every drop until she came on his tongue over and over. That had him moaning, getting Heath's attention.

Heath smirked as he looked at Justin. He saw the South African give him a small nod. Licking his lips, he made his move. Reaching down, he cupped her mound, rocking the heel of his palm against her. In that moment both Heath and Fiona moaned loudly for different reasons. Fiona hadn't been expecting to feel the large hand on her nor the pleasure it sent crashing over her body. Heath was hoping that he'd find her turned on and maybe a little wet. But when he felt her thong completely drenched and plastered against his hand, he nearly lost it right there.

"Tell me, is she wet?" Justin's heavily accented voice broke the silence as he let her nipple slide from his mouth.

"Fuck Angel, she's soaked. I mean literally." Heath moaned. "Here feel."

Justin's hand moved down and he laid his palm against her, next to Heath's. He let out a sound that was a mixture of a moan and a growl as he felt her wet against his palm. Both of their hands, lying side by side, one on top of each other, began to rock against her.

Crying out, Fiona's hips bucked up off the bed. Pure pleasure shot through her as she hugged their heads tighter. "Heath….Angel….oh…hell." She didn't have many lovers in her life, and none of them did what her two sweet lovers were doing to her now. She could feel herself becoming even more wet the more they rocked their palms against her.

"We need to get this skirt and these panties off you, sweet Fee." Justin whispered huskily. "We want to see you naked, before us with nothing but that beautiful smile on your face."

Heath was already one step ahead as he was pulling off her mini skirt. "Fuck me!" He moaned as he saw her thong. It had matched her bra and where it had been sheer lace before; it was practically see thru now with her moisture saturating it. He looked up at Justin, and had almost a wolfish grin on his face. "Can I?"

Chuckling, Justin knew it wasn't often that Heath asked for permission for anything. But he knew this was special. He knew exactly what Heath wanted to do and he wanted to watch Heath do it. "Go ahead. Make sure she enjoys every second of it. Hell you wiggle it around enough in pictures."

Opening her eyes, Fiona looked down as Heath was now between her legs, his palms sliding up and down her thighs. "Heath…honey what are you doing?" She moaned.

"Relax darlin'." His southern drawl was in full bloom and the huskiness of his horniness only made it more enticing. "I'm just having me a lil' ole midnight snack." He teased.

Catching his meaning, Fiona's eyes widened but no words came out when she saw Heath staring at her as he wiggled his tongue. "Oh god!" She moaned.

Bending his head, Heath took the band of her thong between his teeth as he slowly began to peel them off her body. Fiona moaned as she felt his hot breath against her. She knew this had to be some form of torture. She lifted her hips as she helped him remove her thong. He could feel the wetness underneath him and that had his pulse racing. His instinct was to dive in and slam his tongue inside her as deep as it would go. But he wanted to taste Fiona, his sweet Fiona. As the thong was removed from her body, he threw it over his shoulder. His eyes then feasted on the sight before him.

Fiona was a beautiful woman who indeed took care of herself. Her lips were swollen from her arousal and she was glistening with wetness. What had him and Justin both moaning was the fact that there wasn't a hair to be found down there. The fact that she shaved had him wanting to explode in his boxers right there.

"Oh fucking hell!" Justin sucked in his breath as he looked down. "Oh sweet Fee, you make a man want you so badly."

Fiona turned her head and pulled Justin closer. "I'm all yours."

Heath smirked as he watched Justin and Fiona kiss passionately, their tongues intertwining with each other. He knew then it was time to make his move. Sliding between her legs, he spread her thighs apart as his tongue snaked out to flick against her swollen bud. He knew she felt that as her hips bucked up and she moaned against Justin's mouth. The first taste of her sent shockwaves throughout his body right down to the tip of his cock. _Honey,_ he thought to himself. _She tastes like the sweetest honey_.

Justin deepened the kiss when he felt her hips buck up. One thing he found he was becoming addicted to was her kisses. He suckled on her tongue as he felt her arms slide around his neck to thread through his hair. That only encouraged him to deepen the kiss.

Using the very tip of his tongue, Heath flicked and teased her bud. He circled the little button slowly, loving the sounds he was drawing out from her. He was going to take his time. He had thought about what it would be like to do this since that first kiss they shared. Kissing her was hot, no doubt, but going down on her to kiss other parts of her was the things of which fantasies were made. Right now he felt like a kid in a candy store. He didn't know which part to lick or suckle first. He captured her bud between his lips and suckled softly just like he did to her nipple earlier. He smiled against her when he felt her buck up off the bed against his face. He loved to please and nothing was more pleasing than getting your woman off.

Milking her bud slowly with his lips, Heath could feel her juices pour out of her body and hit his tongue. He moaned against her at the taste. Enough playing around, he wanted to taste her and taste her properly. Using the flat of his tongue, he ran it from her bud to her opening, licking up everything that was on his path. His fingers tightened on her thighs as he moaned against her.

"That's it Heath, tease her." Justin whispered his encouragement from above. He knew it would be hot to see Heath in action, but watching his best friend use his tongue to trail it over Fiona had him reaching a new state of arousal. Licking his lips, he nuzzled against Fiona as his eyes focused on Heath. "Trace her lips, tease them."

Doing what he was told, Heath found it erotic to be guided by Justin. Using the tip of his tongue, he traced her lips up and down, having it skitter over her. Fiona's moans were getting louder and when she buried her fingers in his hair that was it. He moaned against her, trying to nuzzle against her hands and use his tongue at the same time. He loved it when his hair was touched and Fiona had the right touch.

His tongue slid its way down to her opening and Heath knew he had to give into his own desires. He had to taste her fully. This was the image he had jerked off to in the shower that morning. Sliding his tongue deep inside his Fiona. Not holding back, he knew it was now or never. Suddenly his tongue slammed inside her, thrusting deep as he could while pulling her tight against his face.

Fiona cried out, as she arched up, her fingers tightening in Heath's hair. Only once in her very limited sex life did she ever have a man go down on her but NEVER did she have a man slide his tongue up inside her. Heath was doing something to her that no one ever had done before. Her body was trembling with pleasure as she tried to hold on. Her hips arched as she bucked on his tongue, feeling him slide it in and out of her body. That's when she realized he was fucking her with his tongue.

Watching the scene before him, Justin felt his own skin break out into tingles. Looking down he could see Heath's tongue sliding in and out of Fiona. His mouth had gone dry with the pure eroticism of it all. That's when he realized she was riding Heath's tongue. He moaned as he felt himself reaching down to palm his own cock on the outside of his boxers. "Don't stop Heath. She's riding your tongue. Keep it up. Give it to her."

Hearing Justin's words, Heath picked up his pace. He thrust his tongue deeper and harder into Fiona. He could indeed feel her riding his tongue, pushing her hips down to thrust upon its softness. He growled low in his throat as he curled the tip up, flicking it inside her at a whole new angle. She was beyond soaked and it felt as if his tongue was swimming inside her. Right now all he was concerned with was making her come.

Fiona didn't disappoint him because soon her whole body started to shake as the beginnings of her orgasm started to spread through her body. Her head tossed and turned on the pillow as she moaned his name over and over. Justin smiled as he cupped and kneaded her breast in his hand. "I think she's close, Heath. Make her come." He leaned down and whispered to her. "Are you ready to come for him, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Angel." Fiona whispered; her voice hoarse. "I'm so close."

"Come for us, sweetheart." Justin moaned as he took her nipple in his mouth again, matching the rhythm Heath was creating with his tongue.

That's all it took as the orgasm ripped through Fiona's body. She cried out as waves of pure pleasure crashed over her body, causing her hips to buck up against Heath's face. Her fingers tightened in his hair in an effort to hold onto something as her whole body shook with the power of her release. Wave after wave she rode it out as she whimpered.

Heath moaned against her as he felt her body squeeze around his tongue, sending her hot juices flowing over it. If there was one thing he suddenly found an addiction for it was tasting Fiona. Using his tongue, he lapped up the juices that spilled out, doing his best to catch them all. But she was so wet and so aroused there was no way he could get them all. Besides, he knew he'd have to save some for Justin. When he knew her orgasm was over, he pulled his tongue out of her, and licked his lips.

"How does she taste?" Justin asked.

"So fucking good." Heath moaned. "You should try for yourself." He encouraged.

The thought of going down after Heath and tasting Fiona had his cock twitching in his boxers. Justin licked his lips as he watched Heath come up and lay next to Fiona, caressing her stomach. He could see Heath's lips still glistening a bit with her wetness and that made up his mind for him.

Fiona opened up her eyes to look up into Heath's. She was panting as she tried to catch her breath. "That felt so damn good."

Heath flashed her a full sexy smile as he caressed her cheek. "You tasted so good, baby. Hell if I had known you tasted like that, we would have done this a lot sooner." He teased as he winked at her, causing her to blush. Just then he saw her close her eyes and moan again. His head turned to see Justin slide between her legs as his friend was now taking his own turn. "Looks like Angel here is going to have his fun."

If Fiona thought she was done for the night, she was sorely mistaken. Justin was now between her legs and was teasing her with the tip of his tongue. She felt his large hands caressing and massaging her thighs as he spread them while the very tip was flicking back and forth against her sensitive bud. She cried out as her hips bucked off the bed. "Angel!"

At the first taste of her Justin felt his eyes nearly roll back into his head. Heath had been right. She was exquisite. She was drenched from her first orgasm and he wanted to taste it all. He knew that her bud and lips were swollen from coming and he wanted to make her come again on his tongue. Where Heath fucked her with his tongue, he wanted to go about it in a different manner. Using just the tip of his tongue, Justin traced the outside of her length. He lapped up the wetness he found there, moaned against her heated skin. When he reached her already sensitive bud, he used the tip of his tongue and flicked it over and over. He heard her cry out again, his name on her lips and that had him smiling. He wanted to hear his name escape from her as he gave her pleasure.

Continuing to tease her bud, he looked up to find Heath sucking on her breast again as he knead the other in his hand. Heath was definitely a breast man; there was no two ways about that. With the redhead teasing her upper body that left Justin to tease her lower body. He slowly traced each part of her, licking and nibbling on her lips. He purposely avoided sliding his tongue inside her. No, he wanted to make her come just from teasing the outside alone. Humming softly, he caused her lips to vibrate.

Having both men's mouths on her on different location at once, Fiona swore she died and went to Heaven. Her fingers thread through Heath's hair as her hips rolled to arch up to Justin's mouth. She felt herself becoming wetter against his lips as he hummed and teased her folds. She felt another orgasm building inside her and she was powerless to stop it. "Angel…I'm going to come." She whimpered. "Help me; I'm going to come again."

Those were the magic words Justin had been longing to hear. He didn't care that Heath had a longer turn down here than he did. All he cared about was bringing her to orgasm and feeling her let go against his lips. "Come for me sweetheart. Let me taste you." He encouraged as he flicked her with his tongue.

"You will love feeling her come against your mouth." Heath whispered. "She's hot as hell."

Holding Heath against her body, Fiona gave in again to the orgasm that had taken control of her body. Justin's tongue was masterful as it worked, sending her body into a frenzy. She couldn't last long as the familiar feeling of uncontrollable pleasure ripped through her. She rode it out, moaning his name just as she had Heath's, over and over.

Only this time, after she had come, the boys didn't stop. Heath had joined Justin down between her legs. "Isn't she hot?" He asked the South African.

"I've never experienced a woman so sweet in my life." Justin moaned as his thumb brushed over her bud.

"Look how wet she is, man. We did this to her. She's that wet for us. We turned her on this much." Heath stared at her in awe.

"I can't believe we made her come twice for us." Justin moaned.

"I bet we can make her come one last time." Heath smirked.

"Oh god no….boys…I…" Fiona moaned, but her body betrayed her as her hips arched up as if demanding more.

They looked at each other and smirked before suddenly both mouths descended on her. In a space of a heartbeat Heath's tongue was buried back inside her as the tip of Justin's tongue was flicking back and forth over her bud. Working together they were driving her mad, each man working at his own pace. Fiona feverishly clenched the sheets in her fists, her head tossing and turning as her hair whipped wildly around. With each thrust and swirl of the tongue, her body was turning into jello. Yet neither man was going to give up until she was fully sated.

It didn't take long for her body to give into them. Heath's thrusting caused her to practically drip on this tongue while Justin took a new tactic. He put his lips straight on her bud as he hummed, causing it to vibrate. Then he took her bud between his lips like he did her nipple and tugged softly. That was what caused the final straw to break. She came almost violently, her hips buckling up hard, thrusting against Heath's tongue as she nearly knocked Justin from her. She cried out their names in her own private pleasure mantra. Her body shook with pleasure as her release overtook her body.

Both men moaned as they felt her come underneath them. Using their tongues, they lapped every drop up, licking her clean. When Fiona collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, they finally removed their mouths from between her legs. Sliding up they each took their rightful spots on each side of her.

Slowly opening her eyes, Fiona felt herself being cradled against two broad chests. Her face was being stroked softly as soft lips were brushing along her temple. She tried to speak but she heard Justin's voice. "Shhh no need for speaking, sweetheart. Hell that was so hot, Fee. You were incredible. Tasted so good." He practically purred in her ear.

Heath was the one kissing her temple. He pulled her closer to lay on his chest as he smiled over at Justin and then down at the woman on his chest. "She is amazing, Angel. Who knew our sweet little Fiona could turn into such a little sex kitten." He chuckled when he saw her blush a deep red. He hugged her as he whispered. "Baby you have no idea how much we enjoyed this."

Looking up at them, Fiona finally spoke. "That felt so good. You both made me feel so good. How can I ever thank you?" Her voice was hoarse.

"You don't have to thank us, baby." Heath gave her his trademark sexy smile. "We wanted to do this. Remember what I said about consenting adults." He saw Fiona blush again and nod, smiling.

"You need sleep now, Fee." Justin snuggled down beside her, moving her so she fit perfectly between them in their arms. "We wore you out. We all need sleep because we have a long day of traveling tomorrow to make it to the next show."

Nuzzling against them, Fiona made sure they were both comfortable against her. "Thank you again, both of you. I can't tell you enough how good it felt." She yawned.

Spooning her from behind, Heath smiled over at Justin. "It felt pretty good for us too, didn't it Angel?"

Justin grinned. "That it did." He leaned down and both of them brushed their lips against Fiona's temple. "Sleep sweetheart, we're here for you."

She closed her eyes as she fell into a sexually sated sleep, and didn't see how both of them reached over to hold her, their hands moving one over the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The first rays of dawn came shining in the sliding glass doors causing Fiona to crack open her eyes. She moaned softly in her state of half sleep as she felt two powerful and muscular bodies pressed against her so tightly she could feel their heartbeats. Smiling as she fully opened her eyes, Fiona's first sight of the morning was Heath curled up next to her. His ginger colored hair was spread over the pillow like crimson satin. His full lips were turned up into an adorable pout as he slept. It was too inviting and she leaned over, taking them in a soft kiss. He moaned against her mouth in his sleep, but did not wake up.

Pulling away, she turned her head and saw that Justin's head was resting on her shoulder. She gave him the same soft kiss she gave his friend. He didn't move at all, still deep in his sleep. She fought a giggle.

For several minutes she just watched both of her men sleep. They were truly gorgeous, almost bordering on beautiful. Of course she could never call them beautiful to their faces. They would grunt and insist that they were rugged and definitely not beautiful. After last night any shyness she had with them was slowly melting away. After all how could one be shy when not one but both of her best friends brought her to orgasm with their mouths? She let out a soft moan just thinking about it. Never would she ever think that she'd do this with Heath or Justin. They had been nothing more than just her friends for years. Yet last night changed everything. But it felt so good that she didn't want to stop. It felt so perfect and so…right.

She knew they were going to have a long day ahead of them with traveling. She sat up the best she could and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was just past seven. She was wide awake now and there was no way she could get back to sleep. Looking at the boys again, Fiona knew there was no way they were going to get up with her. So she decided to let them sleep while she had breakfast and got things ready for their trip to Atlanta.

Fiona slid her way off the bed, moving out from under both men. She was still naked from the night before while the boys slept in their boxers. As soon as she moved out from under them, Heath rolled over to his stomach as he stuck his sexy ass in the air. She had to smile. He was so adorable. When he slept he reminded her of a little boy as he cuddled into the bed. She couldn't resist walking over and kissing his head.

Walking away from the bed, Fiona stretched her body. Coming so many times had made her body feel a bit tired, yet refreshed. All the tension that had been building up was now gone. It had been a long time since she had orgasms that good. Usually she was the one to give them to herself. The last so call boyfriend she had was a guy she met after Heath and Justin left for the WWE. It had lasted for four dates and he had tried to get into her pants but for some odd reason or another Fiona found him lacking. She couldn't put her finger on it but he just didn't live up to what she wanted in a man.

The sun streamed in from the sliding doors as she approached. Luckily they were on the tenth floor so she could stand naked in front of the doors and didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her. The sun rising bathed Fiona's skin rose colored rays. She could tell it was going to be another hot day in Miami. She put her palms on the glass and leaned forward. She watched the waves in the ocean as her mind began to wander. Her thoughts drifted to the turns her life had taken in the last week. Soon she became so lost in her own mind that she didn't feel the soft kisses on the nape of her neck nor the large hands cupping her breasts at first.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Justin's heavily accented voice crept into her thoughts, breaking her concentration. His voice always had an effect on her, but this morning it had that "just woke up" huskiness to it that caused her whole body to shiver. At the same time she felt his hands softly knead her breasts as he stood behind her. Fiona moaned as she felt his thumbs gently scrape over her already hardened nipples. Her head fell back against his chest. She felt the hard muscle behind her head, cradling it. By now her palms were flat against the glass. She struggled to find her voice. "Good morning, Angel." She managed to whisper.

Brushing his soft lips against her ear, Justin whispered. "Good morning, Fee." His hands continued to knead and play with her breasts. "I woke up and didn't find you in bed with us. What are you doing up so early?"

"I got up to pack and get things ready." She whispered back as she arched into his hands.

Trailing a line of scorching kisses down her neck, Justin smiled against her skin. "Packing can wait, sweetheart. I wanted to wake up with you in my arms and I know Heath wanted the same."

"I'm sorry, Angel." Fiona reached around and wrapped her arm around Justin's neck, nuzzling against him.

"Don't worry about it, Fee. This just gives us more time to do…other things." There was pure sexual innuendo in his voice. One hand slid down from her breast to move between her legs. Using one finger, Justin sought out her bud.

Feeling a blunt finger brush against her bud, Fiona cried out softly as her hips jerked against Justin's hand. She was already wet and waiting for him. She had been since feeling his hands upon her breasts. Now she felt him trail his finger along her bud, circling slowly, doing his best to drive her mad. He was succeeding. Justin knew exactly how to touch her and where. His finger traced over her bud, teasing it softly. She whimpered, feeling herself becoming wetter with each stroke.

Brushing his lips over her pulse, Justin moaned against her skin. He could feel the evidence of her arousal coating his fingers. Last night he had felt it on his tongue. It was the sweetest most delicious thing he ever tasted. Now his fingers were dripping with her wetness. He felt his cock harden instantly in his boxer briefs, rubbing between her soft cheeks. He pulled her back against him, rubbing in an effort to relieve some of the pressure. As he did that, he slid two fingers deep inside her as far as they would go causing both of them to moan simultaneously.

"Angel, your fingers feel so good." Fiona moaned as she rolled her hips, sliding her body down on his fingers. Justin had long fingers that seemed to be petting her from the inside. Last night she had their tongues inside her but not their fingers. This was a whole new experience.

"You're so wet for me, Fee!" Justin moaned in her ear as he began to slowly pump his fingers inside of her. With every stroke he could feel her arch against him. He curled his fingers and the second he touched her g-spot he knew it. He felt a gush over his fingers as she cried out. He wiggled his fingers, touching that same spot over and over.

By now Fiona was using his body and the glass of the doors to hold her body up. She could feel how much this was affecting Justin by the way his cock pressed against her. Through the haze of pleasure she had this burning need to touch him. Fumbling her way back, she reached behind her and slid her palm along the front of his boxers. She could feel the hardness of his shaft under her hand.

Justin's hips thrust forward as his cock jerked against her hand as he hissed. "Fee, sweet Fee, what are you doing?" He whispered as he thrust his fingers deeper inside her.

"I want to touch you." The words were simple and to the point as she slid her hand inside the band of his boxers.

The instant that bare skin touched bare skin both of them let out a tortured moan. Fiona's hand wrapped around his thick throbbing cock, squeezing softly. Again Justin's hips thrust forward as he felt her thumb brush along the tip, already soaked with his precum. Her hand was so soft and delicate as she started to stroke him. His head fell against her shoulder as he started to thrust against her fist. "Fee, have you any idea what you're doing to me?" He moaned in pure pleasure.

"If it feels anything like what you did to me last night, or what you're doing to me now, then yes Angel I do." She whispered.

He started to thrust his fingers back inside her. He moaned when he noticed that she began stroking him at the same time. Soon they began to build up a matching rhythm. Her fist slid down over him as she tried her best to reach from base to tip at this angle. Having someone else stroke him felt like Heaven, especially since it was his Fiona. How many times had he jerked off in the last month and yet it had never felt this good. Moaning in her ear, he thrust his fingers deeper inside her. She was fisting his cock and yet he wanted more of her.

"God I'd love to fuck you." The words slipped out before he could stop them.

Fiona moaned loudly hearing those words come out of Justin's mouth, especially with his sexy South African accent. She could feel more moisture pool around his fingers inside her at the thought of something other than the digits being buried inside her.

"Oh hell I'm sor-" Justin started to say.

"Yes, oh god yes!" Fiona moaned as she pressed down on his fingers as she slid her hand down around his shaft.

"What?" Justin held his breath. He didn't mean to insult her. She was too good to be used like this. Yet the thought of being buried so deep inside her had him growing harder in her hand. "What did you say, sweetheart?"

"I want you inside me." Fiona whispered hoarsely. "Please Justin?"

Those words were magic to his ears. Justin moaned as he brushed his thumb against her bud. Hearing the pleading in her voice he knew it took a lot for her to ask him. He was not about to turn her down. Whispering in her ear, "Put your hands on the glass in front of you and lean forward." He told her. There was a sudden cockiness to his voice.

Letting go of his manhood, Fiona did as she was told. Justin moaned at the loss of her hand around him. He watched as she placed both hands on the sliding glass door. He slid his fingers out from her and he saw that they were glistening with her wetness. Bringing them up to his lips, he licked them clean, moaning at her taste. He then slid his hands along her thighs, spreading her legs. He could see her length glistening. "I'm going to fill you so deeply, Fee." There was sensual huskiness in his voice.

She moaned as she arched her back, as if offering herself to him. "Please, Angel. I want you inside me so badly. Last night you mouth felt so good. Now I want the rest of you."

Pulling his boxers down, Justin released his cock fully. It came to rest against his stomach. The tip was still leaking precum. He needed to be inside her now! Stepping up to her, he wrapped one hand around his shaft. Biting his lower lip, he teased her lips with the head. Feeling her wetness against him, he moaned. "Fuck you're wet, sweetheart!"

The second she felt him touch her, Fiona whimpered. She tried to push back against him. Justin was teasing her and it was bittersweet torture. "Justin…stop teasing….please!" There was real begging in her voice.

Justin knew he couldn't hold off anymore. Grabbing her hips, he began to slide inside her. As soon as her body began to envelope him, his head fell back as he slid deeper. She was so tight around him. Her body hugged his as he grabbed her hips, pulling her back against him. "Fee, oh hell you're so tight. I don't want to hurt you." He struggled for words.

"It feels so good, Angel." Fiona used the door for leverage as she pushed back against him. "I just haven't done this in a long time."

Suddenly a growl erupted in his throat as Justin's hands tightened on her hips. The thought of another man being buried inside HIS Fiona had him seeing red. No one besides Heath was going to touch her. She belonged to them!

Looking over her shoulder, Fiona looked at him. "Justin, what's wrong?" She asked in worry.

"Nothing is wrong, Fee. Nothing at all. You feel so perfect." With that Justin thrust his hips and buried the rest of himself deep inside her. The instant that he slid home to bottom out, both of them cried out.

No one had ever been as deep as Justin was now. Fiona moaned loudly as she pushed back against him. He was filling her so deeply and in an angle that no one ever had before. She could feel his thickness stretching her, as if fitting her body to his cock and his cock alone. He was grabbing her hips, sliding her back and forth on him using the sheer power of his arms alone. The muscles rippled in his arms as he thrust inside her. "Oh hell yes…Justin…yes…."

Hearing her moan his real name had Justin throbbing deep inside her. He soon slowed down to get into a sensual pace as he went as deep as he could. He could feel her soaking him with each thrust. By now Fiona was semi bent over and he bent his head and brushed soft kisses along her spine. He swirled his tongue along the ridges of her back bone. He could feel her body trembling underneath him.

"Justin….feels so damn good…..I'm gonna…." Fiona struggled for words.

"Are you going to come for me, Fee?" Justin moaned. "Come on me?"

Before either of them could speak, a new voice spoke up. "Fuck ya, Angel make her come. God I want to see her come." This voice was thick with a sultry southern accent and sleep.

Both Fiona and Justin's heads whipped around to look at the bed. On the bed lay Heath, wide awake. Only gone where his boxers and he was just as nude as they were. His red hair was messed up, tousled all around his face as he lay propped up on the pillows. But it was what he was doing that had Justin smirking and Fiona moaning. Heath had one hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking up and down as he watched them. The tip of his cock was glistening with precum and the other hand was caressing and stroking his sacs. His chest had a fine sheen of sweat on it as if he had been soloing for quite awhile. His black eyes stared at the couple as he kept up his ministrations, fisting his cock.

"How long have you been watching?" Justin asked him with amusement in his voice.

"Since you began to finger her." Heath moaned as he arched up into his hand. "That was so fucking hot. Fiona to see you ride his fingers like that…" Suddenly he moaned.

"Did you like seeing me ride his fingers?" Fiona whispered, with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"YESSSS!" Heath moaned again as he thrust up.

"Are you enjoying watching him inside me?" She asked as she pushed back against Justin, taking him deep inside her, causing the South African to moan.

Staring into her eyes, Heath nodded. "Yes. I want him to make you come so I can fuck you." He answered truthfully."

This time it was Justin who moaned. He grabbed her hips and started pistoning himself in and out of her, quickening his pace. The thought of watching Heath buried deep inside Fiona turned him on and made him harder. He wanted her to come on him, soaking him. He knew there would be other times for him to come inside her. Right now all he wanted was to watch Heath fuck her. "Come for me Fee. I want to feel you squeeze my cock inside you." He whispered in her ear.

Justin's heavily accented voice mixed with his words caused her body to shake as she felt her orgasm come crashing over her. She arched her back as she tried to take him deeper. Her body tightened around him, squeezing down on him as she came hard and fast. She moaned out his name as she felt herself slipping. Yet Justin was right there to hold her up as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Feeling her shudder underneath him and around him nearly set Justin off. He hissed and pulled out just in time to fend off his orgasm. He pulled Fiona against him, wrapping his powerful arms around her, nuzzling her. "You felt so good." He kissed her neck.

She breathed hard as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You were so nice and deep. It felt so good."

"Now it's time to make Heath feel just as good." Justin whispers.

"But you didn't come." Fiona protested.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Being inside you felt so good." Justin reassured her. He bent his head and gave her a soft passionate kiss. His tongue reaching for hers as her mouth opened for him. They kissed long and deep before finally running out of air.

Moving away from Justin, Fiona smiled seductively at Heath. "Why didn't you say something sooner, sexy?"

Heath licked his full lips. "I was enjoying watching you two. You two looked so hot together. Your bodies fit together so well. I didn't want to interrupt."

Sliding down on the bed, Fiona pushed his hands away as she wrapped her hand around Heath's shaft, giving him a few strokes of her own. "Heath, honey, this is a three way deal. I'm yours too. I don't want you feeling left out."

Moaning, Heath leaned back against the pillows. "Trust me baby, I wasn't. I was just being a good boy and waiting my turn." He flashed her his sexy smile.

Stroking his cock slowly up and down, Fiona brushed her thumb along the tip as she spread the precum around. "You are so hard Heath. Do you know how much it turns me on knowing that you watching me did this to you?" Her voice was soft and sultry.

"I was so turned on baby. Watching Justin fuck you like that…." Heath moaned as he thrust harder into her hand. "All I could think about was grabbing your hips and fucking you from behind like he did. Only harder and deeper."

"So do it. Take me Heath." There was a challenge in her voice.

Staring into her eyes, Heath could see that she meant every word. His cock twitched in her hand. Her blue eyes were twinkling as if she were playing a pure sensual game with him. She wasn't backing down. Suddenly his eyes narrowed as a smirk appeared on his face. "Get on your hands and knees." There was an order in his voice.

Moving over, Fiona did as she was asked to do. She moved down towards the end of the bed as she got on all fours. She spread her legs, knowing that he would want full access to her. Heath got off the bed and came around to the foot. He licked his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. She was so wet she was practically dripping. At first he slid his hands over the soft curves of her ass. She arched her body back towards him at his touch. He smirked. He loved the fact she craved him as much as he was craving her right now. Taking one finger he trailed it lazily over her length through her wetness. He chuckled when he heard her moan. "You're so ready for me. Justin got you nice and wet for me. I don't have to do anything than slide right in."

Fiona grabbed the sheets in her fists as she tried to push her body back against his finger, wanting more of it. "It felt so good to have him inside me."

"It looked fucking good. But now baby….it's my turn." With that Heath entered her with one long deep thrust, sending his entire cock inside her.

She cried out as she grabbed the sheets in her hands. Heath was slightly bigger than Justin, but not by much. Where Justin when slow, Heath gave it all to her at once. He went as deep as he could, trying his best to bottom out. Again her body molded around one of her men as if it was telling her that these two men would be the only ones doing this with her.

The second that he entered her Heath swore that he had died and gone to Heaven. She was saturated from the earlier episode with Justin. Never would he believe she was so tight and part of him felt like an asshole for just driving right in. Yet when she began to push back against him, he growled low in his throat. She wanted this as much as he did. Knowing that only made him harder. No woman ever seemed to want it as much as he did. Right now Fiona was proving him wrong…dead wrong.

As Heath picked up his pace, doing as he wanted, fucking her harder and deeper than Justin had. Fiona turned her head to watch Justin watching them. His eyes had glazed over and he was licking his lips. She could see he was still very hard and he was fisting himself as he stood watching. She moaned, knowing then what she wanted. Wigging her fingers, she beckoned him. "Angel, come here."

Justin walked over to the bed. "What is it, Fee?"

"Lay down under me. I want to taste you." Fiona whispered.

"Oh fuck ya Angel. Let her suck you while I fill her." Heath encouraged.

That thought had Justin moaning as he crawled on the bed to slide under Fiona enough. From this angle he could see Heath grabbing her hips as he pumped in and out of their woman from behind. The sound of his shaft sliding in and out of her filled the room. To Justin it was music to his ears.

When Justin got near, Fiona circled her hand around him. "I want to make you come." She whispered to him.

Those words had his head falling back against the pillow. But it was her tongue skimming and circling along the head of his cock that had his hips jerking upwards. "Oh fuck!" He cried out. Fiona's tongue bathed and teased the head as she went down on him. His fingers came up to delve in her hair as he tried to do all he could not to explode right there. After being inside her and now with her mouth on him, he wasn't going to last long.

Looking down, Heath could see Fiona's head bobbing as she slid Justin's shaft between those rose colored lips of hers. He moaned as he thrust back inside her, deeper than before. He smirked when he heard her moan around Justin. He loved knowing he could cause reactions out of her that would affect all three of them. Heath did it again and again before Justin yelled out. "Hell man keep that up and she's going to make me come!"

"She's going to make me come! She's so fucking tight and wet!" Heath hissed as he thrust deeper.

"Make me come again Heath!" Fiona whimpered. "Make me come and I'll make Justin come and I'll make you come as well." She promised.

By now Heath was fucking her hard and deep. His chest was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, glistening in the early morning light. His hair was hanging in his face giving him that sexual god bad boy look. With each thrust he caused her to moan on Justin which caused him to growl. He knew that neither of them were going to last long.

However it was Fiona who made the decision for all of them. Her body gave in first as she clenched down on Heath as her release came for her, soaking him as she pushed back against him. Feeling her body squeezing on him Heath knew that he couldn't hold on. While her body shook on his, he thrust deep one last time as he quickly pulled out as his body exploded. Hot jets of come splashed along the small of her back as he moaned her name, giving into the glorious release he had been denied too long. As both of his friends came, Justin cupped Fiona's head in his hands and pulled her mouth off him just in time. Understanding, she wrapped her hand around him as she stroked him just as he cried out coming all over his chest and stomach. The room was filled with nothing but the three lovers giving into the passion and need as they found their releases.

Soon the only sound in the room was heavy breathing. Heath was slumping over as he tried to catch his breath. Justin lay back on the pillows as he stroked Fiona's hair back while he gasped. Fiona licked her lips as she watched each of them carefully.

Finally it was Heath that spoke first. His voice was soft; the forceful tone that he used earlier was gone. "Thank you baby. We can't ever thank you for what you did." He pulled out of her only to come lay down on the bed next to Justin. "You felt so amazing, Fiona."

She blushed as she looked up at her two men. "I guess this brings things to a whole new level?"

Justin looked at Heath and then finally spoke. "Do you regret it? I mean if you don't want this, we can stop."

Fiona took each of their hands in her own and intertwined their fingers. "Are you kidding? Like Heath said, consenting adults. We're not going over this again. The outside world sees us as all dating. So what we do to bring us closer to portray that fact is no one's business."

Heath smirked. "So a friends with benefits kinda thing?"

"Is that so bad? You don't think less of me do you?" She teased.

"HELL NO!" Came twin responses.

Fiona giggled. "Good. Because just now felt too damn good and I liked what we did." She reached up and stroked both of their cheeks. She smiled as she felt them nuzzle against her hands.

"But we are a tad bit messy though. I think we're gonna have to start wrapping it to be careful." Heath smiled sheepishly.

"Might not be a bad idea." Justin nodded.

"Well I'll leave that up to you boys. Right now I'm going to hop in the shower. After that you two can fight it out who goes next. We have to hightail it to Atlanta." Fiona smiled as she crawled off the bed.

"Damn it, we need to find a hotel that has a shower that fits three people." Heath grumbled.

"Find me one and I'll take you up on that offer." She winked as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Once she was gone, Heath looked at Justin. "You don't feel weird about this man, do ya?"

Justin grinned and shook his head. "Not at all. I think we're the luckiest guys in the world. Now, I get the shower next. I called it." He laughed as Heath growled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So I can guess from the smile on your face that you and your boys had a good night?" Beth teased as she looked over at Fiona who sat in the makeup chair across from her. They were getting ready for a house show appearance and once again Fiona would be accompanying her men to the ring.

Fiona blushed as she tried to act as if she were interested in her perfectly manicured nails. "I don't know what you mean. I am just happy to be up here in the WWE. Can't I just smile about that?" She tried to keep her voice even.

"Oh hell girl don't give me that!" Beth snorted. "I saw you walk in with them. They had their arms around your waist and were nuzzling against you. Those boys are crazy about you."

Once again Fiona blushed. She wanted to tell Beth the truth; that they were just really good friends who happened to enjoy each other. Yet their closeness was what was needed to portray the image of her dating both of them. "They are both sweethearts."

"I hope they are treating you well." Beth's eyes narrowed. "I mean with Heath being a southern boy he should know how to treat a lady, but still…"

Giggling, Fiona waved her hand. "They treat me like a queen. They are very sweet."

"Well if it isn't the newest Diva to grace our presence?" A cold voice broke up the conversation.

Both Beth and Fiona turned to see Michelle McCool walking towards them with a sneer on her face. She had a cold demeanor about her as she walked to stand in front of Fiona. Fiona straightened her back. "I don't believe we've met properly. I'm Fiona."

"Oh I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are, trust me." Michelle smirked.

Fiona raised her eyebrow. "Oh is that right? Just who am I?"

"You're the slut shacking up with two men, that's who!" Michelle countered. "I mean that's the only way you got up into the WWE anyway from what I heard."

"Watch it Michelle!" Beth snapped.

"Why should I? I mean I'm not the one slutting it around with two men." Michelle scoffed.

"No you just slept your way to the top!" Fiona retorted.

Beth's eyes went wide as Michelle's jaw dropped. "How dare you—"

"How dare I?" Fiona fumed. "How dare you judge what I have with Heath and Justin? They are two of the sweetest kindest men that anyone can ever wish to have. Just because we don't live the vanilla life everyone else does doesn't mean what we're doing is wrong. So unless you have something else to say, I think you're done here."

Michelle glared at her as she looked over at Beth who seemed to be trying to hold in her laughter but failing. "This isn't over." She warned.

"Oh but it is." Fiona glared back. She suddenly turned her back on Michelle as she went back to finishing her makeup. She kept her spine straight as if she were made of steel but inside she was trembling. She could hear Michelle walk off in a huff but she didn't care. No one was going to make her feel bad for what she had with her boys. No one.

"I'm glad you told her off." Beth interrupted her thoughts.

Giving her friend a half smile, Fiona sighed. "I don't think she was particularly happy."

"Oh who cares what she thinks! As if she has any right to judge you!" Beth exploded. "She is only here because of who she slept with and married. I mean you said it."

Just then there was a knock on the locker room door and a sexy southern drawl came through. "Is it safe to come in? Everybody dressed?"

"Yea we're decent." Beth teased.

The door opened and Heath stuck his head in and as soon as his dark eyes found Fiona he smiled. "Hey baby girl we're on in five. You ready?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yep, just have to quick put on my boots. I'll be right there."

Instantly Heath could tell something was wrong with his Fiona. His eyebrows narrowed. "Hey are you ok, baby?" The smile on her face never reached her eyes and that just wasn't like his woman.

"I'm fine. Just tell Justin I swear I won't be late." Fiona grinned as she got up and walked over to the door. "I promise I won't be late." She leaned forward and brushed her lips softly against Heath's.

Reaching up, Heath caressed her face as he kissed her softly. "You look beautiful today. Have I told you that?"

His words were like the salve for her soul at that moment. Smiling against his lips, she suckled on his lower one before letting go. "Thank you and no you haven't."

"Well you do. Well err not that you don't look beautiful every day. I just meant that—" Heath stumbled over the words.

"Get out of here Slater, your girl gets it." Beth teased him. "You two are so cute together."

Both Heath and Fiona blushed. "I just didn't want her to think I don't find her beautiful ever day." He tried to explain.

"Who knew? Heath Slater has a heart." Beth teased him again.

"Shhhh woman I have a rep to protect!" Heath mockingly glared at the Glamazon.

Fiona giggled as she pushed on his shoulders. "Go! I have to grab my boots and I'll be out there with you and Justin."

"Ok baby." Heath grinned but not before he gave her one more kiss on the cheek. He winked at her before turning around and walking down the hallway.

"That boy is definitely into you." Beth smirked. "Damn you are a lucky woman."

Grabbing her wrestling boots, Fiona quickly put them on. "He's my sweetheart. It's nice to feel wanted by both him and Justin." She once again got that sad look on her face.

"Don't you let Michelle get to you. She only attacks the people she's either jealous of or fears. Honey with you it's both." Beth told her.

Fiona's head whipped around. "Why would she be jealous or fear me?"

"Well for starters you have two men devoted to you and that's enough to be jealous of right there. Second of all, word is you're very talented in the ring with getting extra help by your boys. So she's a little nervous about facing you." Beth informed her.

Standing up, Fiona smirked. "Well then she better not piss me off any more. Or she will see exactly how mean I can be in the ring and attacking my relationship with my boys is a good way to piss me off."

Beth grinned. "That's my girl. Now go. Your boys are waiting for you."

Giving her friend a little wave, Fiona headed out to meet her boys. "See you later Beth!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Heath! Get him!" Fiona yelled as she slammed her hands down on the mat. The match between her boys and Tyler Reks and Tyson Kidd was well underway. The house show crowd was really into the action that was happening in the ring. Heath had Tyson in a headlock and was leading him around the ring. Her boys had the upper hand and the crowd loved it. Heath and Justin were heels yet with their impressive moves they had won the crowd over. Normally heels didn't warrant the crowd's love but tonight her boys were doing such a great job that they couldn't help but be loved.<p>

Heath was gritting his teeth as he threw Tyson against the ropes for the Irish Whip. Watching the other man flying towards him, Heath stuck out his arm and launched at him delivering a brutal clothesline. Tyson flew back hitting the mat with a loud thump. A smirk crossed Heath's face as he ran his fingers through his hair. He could hear Fiona cheering him on. Hearing her voice gave him power.

Justin watched as Heath worked his magic in the ring. Looking down to see Fiona cheering Heath, he smiled. He knew that Fiona was the reason behind the crowd cheering them on. They could see the excitement coming out of her and it was addicting. Even though she wasn't wrestling herself she put everything out there on the line. She gave 100%. He respected the hell out of her for that.

As Heath had Tyson down on the mat as he applied a submission move, he looked up to fine Fiona. He then winked at her. She nodded as she smiled at him. That was their sign. She ran a hand up Justin's leg as she slowly walked away from Justin to circle the ring. She was yelling out encouragement to Heath the entire time, making it look like she was observing him from different angles. When she reached Tyler, she waited a few seconds until she grabbed his ankle and yanked. He slipped and came crashing down, holding onto the ropes. His head whipped as he started yelling at her. But Fiona wasn't going to take it like a meek woman. She started yelling back at Tyler, saying that he must have slipped on his own. That got the ref's attention as he got up and came over to the corner.

While the ref was distracted by Fiona and Tyler that allowed Heath to pick up Tyson and perform Sweetness on him. That allowed Heath to lay him out flat on the mat. He looked up at Justin and smirked. Justin then climbed up on the top rope and smirked. He could see the ref still arguing with Tyler and Fiona. He then stood up and performed his trademark 450 Splash. He hit Tyson with full force. After he landed he scooted out of the ring, leaving Heath the legal man in.

Fiona saw Justin perform the 450 Splash and as soon as he was out of the ring she threw her hands up in defeat and moved around to her side of the ring. That had the ref spinning around to see Heath pinning Tyson. The ref went down and counted 1-2-3 and declared Heath the winner. Heath bound up as Justin came into the ring and held his partner's hand up. Fiona clapped and smiled up at her boys. Even though it was only a house show she cheered as if they had just won a match at Wrestlemania.

Just as soon as Heath let Justin go he grinned and wiggled his finger. Fiona smirked as she climbed up the stairs and slid between the ropes to enter the ring. As soon as she got close to them, both men enveloped her in their powerful arms. She giggled as she hugged them back. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered so only they could hear.

"Thank you baby. We're proud of you and the way you helped." Heath whispered.

"You are amazing." Justin whispered to her.

Turning her around, Justin lifted up her arm and pointed to her. He wanted to make sure that the WWE Universe gave her just as much credit for the win as they were giving to them. The crowd was going nuts. He smirked over at Heath, who also had a pure cocky smirk of his own on his face. They knew that whatever plans Hunter had for them were going to be put on the shelf because as of right now they had plans of their own and they included getting back their Tag Team Titles.

* * *

><p>"I'm so full." Heath groaned as he pushed back from the table. He ran his fingers through his long hair as he leaned back in his chair. They had just finished eating the take out they had picked up on their way back to the hotel. This time Heath got to pick where they ate and nothing screamed Atlanta better than southern food.<p>

"You should be. After all you ate most of everything." Justin snickered as he finished up his own meal.

Heath gave his best friend a mock glare while Fiona smiled. "Hey nothing wrong with a man who has a healthy appetite. I like my men to have healthy appetites." She winked at Heath.

Justin suddenly started to eat more vigorously which caused both Fiona and Heath to chuckle. He winked at her.

Fiona got up and started to clean up the paper plates as Heath grabbed her hand. "You don't have to clean up after us."

"It's not a problem. Back in Chicago I used to take care of my little brother all the time, so I'm used to cleaning up after little boys." She teased. That remark earned her a playful swat on the butt from Heath. "Ooo baby. You always like it rough." She giggled.

Heath smirked as he watched her clean up the mess from dinner. "You know me baby. You know just what I like." He stuck out his tongue and wiggled it to tease her.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Both." Heath wiggled his.

Justin shook his head, chuckling at both of them. Watching the verbal sexual play between them was turning him on. Yet he knew that both he and Heath were too tired and sore to do anything tonight. That 450 splash caused his chest to be a bit sore, like it always does. He was always asked, why do it if it hurts you. The answer was always the same. The fans love it.

"How about we all watch a movie tonight?" Fiona turned to look at them.

"That sounds like a great idea. I hear that Saw is on HBO tonight." Heath grinned. When he saw Fiona make a face, he raised his eyebrows. "What? It's a good movie."

"It has blood and guts. Too gory." She shook her head.

"I don't care what movie we watch as long as it's not Twilight. I mean come on vampires don't sparkle for god's sake." Justin shook his head. "Besides who ever heard of a vegetarian vampire? That's an oxymoron in itself."

"What about Titanic?" Fiona offered. When she got both men looking at her like she had two heads she threw up her hands. "What? It's a classic love story."

"I spent the last twenty minutes yelling at the screen, let go of the damn board already. I mean come on it was BORING!" Heath shook his head.

Fiona growled playfully at him while Justin snickered. "Fine then we're watching Sweet Home Alabama and no arguments. Got it? Good." She threw the remaining trash in the can.

"It doesn't look like we're going to win this, are we?" Justin looked over at Heath.

Heath sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I think chick flicks were made to punish us and it's our duty to watch them in order to get some. You realize that right?"

Justin laughed as he stood up. "Well then we better start liking them."

* * *

><p>As they lay in the dark watching the movie, Fiona's mind was elsewhere. She thought about the earlier conversation she had with Michelle and it grated on her mind. To think someone would dare judge what she had with Heath and Justin really made her angry. To her it wasn't strange or weird. It felt natural. She cared for both men and to be intimate with both of them only made it better as far as she was concerned. She loved giving both of them pleasure just as much as she loved receiving it from each of them. Yet the way Michelle talked it sounded dirty and wrong. The more she thought about Michelle's words the angrier she became.<p>

"Are you finally going to tell me what's been upsetting you all day?"

Heath's voice jarred her out of her own thoughts. The soft whisper floated on an air of pure southern drawl and was just the sort of distraction she needed. Fiona looked down at the man lying between her legs with his back pressed up against her chest. When the all lay down to watch the movie they all wanted to cuddle together. So she laid down between Justin's legs and let her back rest against his muscular chest and Heath did the same with her. This way they all were touching and could cuddle together. She knew that Justin had fallen asleep about a half hour ago, leaving just her and Heath to watch the rest of the movie together.

"Fiona?" Heath pressed.

She knew that she couldn't keep silent for long. Reaching down, she started to thread her fingers through his ginger locks. "I'm ok Heath. It was just something that one of the girls said back at the arena." She tried to play it off.

Heath's eyes narrowed as he turned over onto his stomach to get a better look at her Now he was lying facing her, still between her legs, with an arm on each side of her. "Who said what?"

"It was really nothing." She half smiled in the semi dark as the lights from the TV flickered over their faces.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have hidden it from us or be this upset." He pointed out.

Fiona knew he was speaking the truth. Continuing to play with his hair, she looked down into his black eyes. "Promise me you won't be angry?"

His eyes opened a bit wider and then narrowed. "When you say things like that makes me suddenly want to be angry. Now spill."

Suddenly it all came out, the confrontation with Michelle, the harsh words and most importantly the names that she was called. "I stood up to her though." She pointed out. "I told her that at least I didn't sleep my way to the top."

Heath burst out laughing and then buried his head against her breasts. After several seconds he lifted up his head. "That was good Fiona. I hope that blonde bitch loved that." Then his face turned soft as he reached up to caress her cheek. "God I'm sorry for what we're putting you through. I didn't think the other Divas would treat you like this because of us."

"NO!" Fiona shook her head. "Don't you dare do this. Don't Heath. I want this just as much as you and Justin do. I don't care what Michelle or any other person says about we have. We are all friends and to have you and Justin means so much to me."

"Baby, you're my best friend too. Which is why I'd do anything to protect you." His voice was soft and caressing. "I wish I had been there to protect you from her. I would have set her straight. No one is going to treat you like this. Not while I'm around." He vowed.

Fiona could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes. Hearing his voice make those promises melted her heart. It felt nice to have someone stick up for her. Before she had met Heath and Justin she had been on her own since leaving her family in Chicago to pursue her dream of wrestling. Then once they left for WWE she was once again on her own. Now they were reunited. "Heath I don't want you getting in trouble…"

"Shhh baby, no listen. You belong to me and Justin. Don't you know that?" Heath moved up to look her in the eyes. His voice was turning from soft to sensual. "We are going to protect you with everything we have inside us. When someone insults you, they insult us. That's something we're not going to stand for. No one messes with you Fiona. No one." He stared deep into her eyes.

Reaching over, she caressed his cheek, moving up to slide her fingers through his hair. She smiled when she felt him nuzzle against her hand. She loved touching his hair just as much as she knew he loved having it touched. "Heath, what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me show you baby." His voice suddenly turned husky as he brought his lips down to hers as he took them up in a purely sensual kiss. Using just his lips at first, he brushed them back and forth over hers. The meeting of the lips was like a seductive dance, soft like an Eskimo kiss. He felt Fiona melt underneath him as he continued just to use his lips to tease her with.

Cupping his head in her hands, Fiona moaned softly as she pulled his head down to deepen the kiss. She loved kissing Heath. Normally he was the forceful one, even in his kisses, while Justin was the gentle one. But tonight something was changed in Heath. Tonight he was being gentle and slow. He didn't rush the kiss but instead was taking his own sweet time as his lips explored hers.

Knowing this couldn't be too comfortable for the sleeping Justin; Heath slid his hands up to her shoulders and pulled her away to lie down away a bit from the sleeping man on the bed. Covering her body with his, Heath continued to kiss her using only his lips. He moaned as he felt Fiona's fingers delve in his hair. He could never get enough when she touched his hair. For him, there were two reactions he had when she touched his locks. One, the second she touched the strands it was instant turn on. The second reaction was comfort. While they watched the movie tonight, she'd casually run her fingers through and he found himself almost purring at her touch. She was the only woman who could ever do that to him.

Slowly Heath's tongue snaked out as he traced her lower lip with the tip. He loved teasing her this way and when she gasped softly, he made his move. He slowly slid his tongue inside her mouth. Her tongue was waiting for him and instantly they began to dance. This kiss was slow and bordered on romantic. Taking his time, Heath used his tongue to kiss her thoroughly and deeply. Usually their kisses were quick and hurried. However he was finding he was enjoying these slow deep kisses.

As the kiss slowly came to an end, Heath suckled on her tongue as he let it slide out from between his lips ending in a tiny popping sound. He then licked his lips before bending down and kissing her softly again. "I'm finding I love kissing you, baby." He whispered.

Caressing his cheek, Fiona smiled up at him. "I love kissing you, Heath."

"I meant what I said. You are ours and we will protect you. No one will hurt you physically or emotionally." He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her against his chest. He buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Fiona smiled as she slid her arms around his neck and smiled. "I know Heath. I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Are we almost there yet?"

Justin looked over at Fiona and they both burst out laughing. Hearing the boyish whine come from the backseat was too much for either of them to keep a straight face. Turning around, Fiona grinned at Heath as he stretched out in the back of the rental car. "We are almost there Heath. Another ten minutes and we'll be at the hotel."

"You know I'd be less grumpy if I had you here in the backseat with me." He wiggled his eyebrows as he grinned at her.

She giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Oh yea, and we'd get a ticket too. I know how you operate Slater."

"You're probably right. I mean with Angel driving up there he'd want to watch us and that would definitely get us killed or a ticket." Heath snickered.

Justin smirked. "Hey not my fault you two look hot doing anything together."

"Well just think boys we have two whole nights to do anything we want. The next show isn't until Tuesday in Columbia so that means we can relax here in our little getaway in Charleston." Fiona stretched out in the front seat.

Justin looked over at her. "Fee, why Charleston? Why not just get a hotel room in Columbia?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "Well for starters I wanted to take you boys away from work for a few days. Get you alone so we can relax and enjoy ourselves. Charleston is close enough to where we need to be in a few days and yet blissfully far away enough to be on vacation."

"What's the other reason?" Heath asked from the backseat.

"I've always wanted to visit Charleston. I mean its part of the South with all its plantations and Gone with the Wind type feeling." She told them.

"Know what means, Angel?" Heath called out. "We're getting dragged along to go see some really old houses that have been passed down through ten generations giving the owners the right to charge an arm and a leg to walk thru."

Justin snickered but that only got him a playful shove from Fiona. "Hey don't hit me! Heath said it!"

"Just for that we are going now." Fiona mocked glared at them.

"Yes Dear." Came the twin responses.

Just then Justin pulled into the driveway of their hotel, Charleston Place. Their hotel they chose was a five star hotel that offered everything that their hearts desired. For the next couple of days they were going to forget about work and just indulge in themselves. Sure they knew it was pricey but they didn't care. As far as they were concerned, they earned it. Justin pulled up and the valet was waiting there to take the rental.

All of them got out and a bell boy was waiting to get their bags. "Greetings, welcome to Charleston Place. Let me get your bags for you." He piled all of their luggage onto a cart.

"This place looks amazing." Fiona smiled at the boys.

"Wow, this is some hotel." Heath began to look around. He knew that he and Justin talked about pampering Fiona but never in his wildest imagination would he think he'd enjoy it this much.

Justin who just got back from tipping the valet walked over to them. "Come on let's go check in."

Fiona grabbed each of their hands, intertwining their fingers together as she walked in with both of them. She wasn't going to hide their relationship and after all if they were seen together it was better for their story anyhow. They were followed by the bell boy as they walked into the lobby and headed to the reception desk.

Approaching it a man was there typing in something on the computer. As he finished he looked up and as soon as he saw Fiona he smiled. "May I help you with something?" His voice had that flirty tone to it.

Suddenly both Justin and Heath wrapped their arms around her and pulled her close to them. Justin stared at the man. "Yes, we have a reservation for one of your suites."

The man caught the way Justin was staring at him and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Oh of course. Let me check here. What is the name the reservation is under?"

"Angel, Fiona Angel." Fiona spoke up.

Both Heath and Justin smirked at her. They all decided to use the name Fiona Angel as the check in name because no one would know just who was checking in. Paying cash was another way to stay oblivious also. That way they could have their privacy without anyone bothering them.

"Ah yes right here. You will be having one of our one bedroom suites." The man's brows furrowed. "Are you sure this is correct?" He looked up at all three of them.

"It's correct." Fiona stared at him.

The man nodded and looked down nervously. He wasn't about to ask questions. He quickly rattled off the amount of the suite for the days they would be staying and accepted the money that Justin handed to him. "Of course. Here are your key cards. The elevator on your left will take you to your suite. If you have any questions please just call down here and we will answer them gladly." He handed a small packet to Fiona.

"Thank you." She gave him a polite smile.

"Come on baby, let's go to our suite." Heath smirked as he leaned in and gave Fiona a soft kiss on the neck. He could hear Justin trying his best to hold in a chuckle.

The man behind the desk cleared his throat nervously as the trio walked towards the elevators.

"That wasn't nice Heath." Justin chastised.

"Like hell it wasn't. He was macking on our Fiona." Heath growled.

Fiona giggled as she leaned into Heath and Justin. "Trust me; no one is going to get me with you boys around. I'm all yours."

They entered the elevator with the bell boy. Justin leaned over and kissed her softly. "It's not you that we worry about, Fee. It's all the other men in the world. You belong to Heath and I and no one else."

Fiona felt shivers race down her spine at the sensuality of Justin's words. Where most men had a major problem sharing their woman with anyone, Justin and Heath both considered her theirs. They were both turned on by the sight of her with the other. There was no jealousy with either of them when it concerned the other.

"We are at your floor." The bell boy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

As the elevator doors opened, all four of them stepped out. The bell boy led them down to a set of double doors. Fiona took out a key card and unlocked the doors. She opened them and all of them walked in. As soon as she saw the suite, she was gasping. "Oh my god."

The large parlor was the size of a normal guest room. It was done up in as a living room complete with a wet bar and a dining table. Along one wall of the parlor were two French doors that led to the bedroom area. Fiona walked over and opened the doors and walked into the bedroom. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, complete with linens done in rich golds and reds. All the woods in the room were dark woods and went with the décor perfectly. She followed the small hallway that led to the bathroom. When she opened the door, she was even more speechless. The bathroom was huge, almost the size of another guest room. Everywhere she looked there were Italian marble and brass fixtures. There was a large soaking tub along one wall and a duel vanity sink. However what had her attention was the very large glass walk in shower.

"You know we could have fun in that." Hot breath was against her ear.

Fiona smiled as she leaned back against the muscular chest that held her. She loved the sound of the South African accent that played upon her ear drums. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she put her arms over his. "Oh could we know?"

"Hmmm yes we could. We could forget going out today and just stay in and all of us could take a nice long hot shower." He began to suckle on her earlobe.

She laughed as her head fell back against his shoulder. "You and Heath really don't want to go visit this plantation do you?"

Justin chuckled. "It's not that we don't want to. It's just that it seems so…."

"So what?"

"So girly." Heath answered for him as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yes, girly. Thank you." Justin smirked over at his best friends.

"How about I make you boys a deal?" She looked over at them.

"What kind of deal?" Heath asked.

"You come to my girly plantation with me today and tonight I will do anything you boys want to do." She offered.

"Anything?" Justin's hazel eyes lit up.

"Anything." She nodded.

Heath looked at Justin and they both started to smirk. They nodded and then looked back at her. "You've got a deal darlin'" Heath winked at her.

"Well hold that thought. I'm going to go change for our little outing." Fiona grinned as she walked out of the bathroom.

When she left, Heath turned to Justin. "Ok so what shall we do tonight?"

Justin grinned as he pointed to the shower. Heath got a slow mischievous grin on his face. "I think after a long day in the hot Charleston sun our pretty little Fiona will be dirty don't you think?"

"Oh I think so." Heath nodded.

"The least we can do is wash her up." Justin chuckled.

"Ok boys how does this look?" Fiona walked back into the room. She now was wearing a pair of short denim shorts that were popularly known as Daisy Dukes that rode low on her hips yet were tight enough on her ass to give the boys a great view. The shirt she was wearing was a white off the shoulder belly top that just came barely down below her full breasts. To top it off she wore a pair of strappy sandals.

"Fuck me!" Justin stared at her.

"Damn baby girl. You can ring my southern bell any time you like." Heath licked his lips.

"Does that mean we're ready to go?" Fiona asked.

"Hell in that outfit I think we're ready to come!" Heath groaned.

"No, that happens later tonight." Justin licked his lips.

Walking over and taking each of their arms, Fiona smiled at them. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Fiona and her boys were walking through the plantation house at Magnolia Plantation. She was walking hand in hand with them as they took the guided tour through the house. She could tell the boys were fighting their awe of the grand antebellum home but she knew deep down they were enjoying it. "Isn't this place magnificent?"<p>

"It certainly is huge." Justin looked around the large dining room as he could see the grand fireplace lining one wall.

"Makes me wish I was Scarlett O'Hara and I was back in the Deep South. I think I could rock the hoop skirt and the corset." Fiona giggled.

"The women wore way too much clothing back then." Heath grunted. "My grandmother used to tell me about all those petticoats and those skirts. Too much trouble."

"This coming from my true southern gentleman." Fiona rolled her eyes.

Before Heath could speak the tour guide started to speak. "Welcome to Magnolia Plantation. As you walk through the house you will see that it was the home of the Drayton family passed down through the generations. This plantation started out with 750 acres with a grant received by Morris Matthews. His daughter Ann married Thomas Drayton in 1676 where they built the original plantation house on the grounds. This house is the third house to be on this site. This plantation was a rice plantation in its heyday."

"Talk about hand-me-downs." Heath leaned over and whispered in Fiona's ear, causing her to giggle.

She playfully swatted his shoulder. "Be good. I'm trying to hear this."

"What? I'm jealous. I wish I had a rich relative that left me a house like this." Heath told her. "Wait, I take that back. I had Uncle Bubba leave me his hunting shack up in the mountains." His face lit up. "I'm an heir."

Fiona buried her head against his shoulder as she tried to suppress her laughter. "Heath, what am I going to do with you?"

Justin who was snickering along with Heath, piped up. "I can offer a few suggestions." That got a few growls from his best friend.

The tour progressed through the parlor and through several other rooms. As much as the boys teased her about doing the girly thing and coming to the house, Fiona could tell they were having fun. She was enjoying spending time with them away from the ring and work. Sliding her arms around their waists, she pulled them close.

"Are you ok, Fee?" Justin looked down at her as he hugged her tight.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm perfect. I just really like being here with you guys."

Heath looked over at Justin and then smirked down at Fiona, bending down to whisper. "Wait until we get back to the hotel, baby."

Shivering, Fiona looked up at both of them. "Then we had better get the tour over with, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Fiona kicked off her sandals as she lay back on the bed. The trip to Magnolia Plantation had been so much fun. Not only has she talked the boys into touring the house but the gardens as well. It was nice to take a leisurely stroll through the gardens holding their hands as they forgot about everything but how good it felt to be together. She was enjoying the quiet moments they could all share together away from the ring.<p>

"Ready for our shower?" A deep sultry voice that spoke of hot southern nights interrupted her thoughts.

She turned her head and swallowed hard. Heath stood before her wearing nothing but a white towel. The towel hung low on his hips as it rested far low his chiseled hip dents as it gave her a tantalizing view of his upper body. His shoulders were covered in the tiny freckles that she had grown to love so much. Also on his shoulders were those glorious tattoos that her tongue and fingers were yearning to trace and taste. His hair was loose around his face and much to her joy she noticed for the first time he was growing it out. She secretly hoped he would grow it out back to the length he had it in FCW.

"Where is Justin?" She sat up as she licked her lips.

"He's in the bathroom waiting for us." He smirked.

Fiona stood up as she went to grab her shirt to strip it off but Heath's hand stopped her. "Oh no no. You're not denying us what we've been looking forward to all day. Not happening darlin'." He shook his head.

"But I have to get undressed. I can't take a shower fully clothed." She protested.

Heath took her hand and led her into the bathroom where Justin was waiting. He was dressed similar to Heath. Only his towel hung a bit lower and from what Fiona could see the cotton of the towel rested just barely on the base of his cock. She moaned softly as her eyes took in the view of his bare tanned skin. She could see a twinkling in his hazel eyes and she knew that her boys were up to no good.

"Good she's ready. Now we can undress her." Justin smirked.

Suddenly Fiona found herself surrounded by two large muscular bodies. Justin's hands were instantly on her breasts as he knead them as he tried to remove her shirt while Heath's were at the zipper of her shorts. With one quick motion, Justin had her shirt off and he flung it on the floor. He started to kiss her neck as his hands slipped inside the cups of her bra, teasing her full mounds. Heath had her shorts unzipped and slid his hands inside to push them down as they fell to join her shirt on the floor. Now she only stood in her bra and thong.

As Justin swirled his tongue along her neck, his thumbs teased her nipples inside the cups of her bra. Fiona moaned as she arched against his large hands. These two men knew how to make her feel oh so good. She felt Heath lay soft kisses on her stomach as he made his way down. She moaned when she felt him take the band of her thong in his teeth as he started to tug on the offending garment as he started to remove it. "Heath…oh hell."

Justin chuckled against her skin. "We told you Fee. You're ours tonight. You made us go to that plantation and now you're ours." There was passion in his words. He then slid his hands out of her bra and reached around to unsnap it. Sliding his hands along her arms, he removed the lingerie as it joined the rest of her clothes on the floor.

She could hear the subtle sensual threat behind the passion and that only caused her to feel the wetness pool between her legs. She couldn't deny it. She loved being at the mercy of these two men. Nothing else felt so right. Reaching around to both of them, she grabbed the towels at their waists and gave a tug. Soon she had both towels in her hands and she dropped them on the floor.

Now they were all naked and ready for the shower. Justin turned and opened up the glass door that led to the huge walk in shower. Heath ushered her in as Justin turned on the steamy water. The water cascaded down on the three lovers. Fiona was surrounded once again by her males. Hot slick skin rubbed against each other as they all reached for each other at the same time. Powerful arms wrapped around her tiny waist pulling her against one hard chest as another pressed against her breasts.

Heath's lips came crashing down on Fiona's, taking them in a heated kiss. His lips massaged hers as she returned the kiss with just as much fervor. Her fingers thread through his damp hair as she pulled his head down as she deepened the kiss. Her mouth opened as her tongue reached out for his. She was not to be denied as his tongue was right there to meet hers. Their tongues entwined as they both deepened the kiss. Her fingers played with his hair as her tongue circled his, teasing softly. The kiss ended as she suckled on his tongue.

Breaking apart, both of them moaned. Fiona's head was then turned as Justin took her lips in a kiss. His was just as passionate as Heath's. His tongue immediately sought hers out as it delved between her lips. Their tongues made love as the kiss went on. A stroke here and a caress there, the passion intensified with each flick of the tongue. The gentle scrap of his beard on her skin only inflamed the heat between them. She loved the feel of his beard against her skin. Cupping his face, she ran her palm against it as she needed to touch more of him. Slowly as they ran out of air, the kiss broke apart.

"Kissing you is like a drug." Justin whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'll second that." Heath nibbled softly on her jawline.

"Since you both love to kiss me so much, then kiss me together." Fiona whispered as she turned both of them to face her.

They didn't have to be asked twice. Both mouths suddenly came down on each side of hers, kissing a different part. At first each man just used his lips as he massaged her sweet lips with his own. Fiona's eyes closed as she could feel different sensations. Heath nibbled on her lower lip as Justin used his tongue to trace her lips. She moaned in her throat as she slid her palms along their chest; feeling the hard muscle under her skin.

Fiona opened her mouth and suddenly at once both men slid their tongues in to kiss her. Their tongues slid in and mingled with hers creating a hot sensual three way kiss that could make even a porn star blush. Her tongue played with and teased theirs as she pressed her body against theirs. She closed her eyes as she became lost in the kiss.

Justin swirled his tongue around what he thought was Fiona's. He had his eyes closed and the pure eroticism of the kiss was taking him to new levels he didn't think existed before. Opening his eyes, he got the greatest shock of his life. The tongue that he had been teasing wasn't Fiona's at all…but Heath's.

When Heath felt the tongue tease his, he moaned. The tongue was masterful and knew exactly what it was doing. He gave into the pleasure and kissed right back not wanting the good feelings to stop. The tongue was demanding and urged him on like no other. Just like his two friends, he also had his eyes closed as he was enjoying the kiss. He felt the tongue continue to tease his which caused him to open his mouth. Heath stared into a pair of hazel eyes. He was tonguing Justin.

Fiona opened her eyes slowly as she broke the kiss. She smiled up at her men as she whispered. "The water is going to get cold soon. Hand me the shampoo so I can wash both of your hair."

Justin was staring at Heath, who happened to be staring right back at him. Finally clearing his throat, he spoke. "Err I think we left it in the other room." He finally looked down at Fiona and smiled.

"I'll go get the shampoo and the other stuff we'll need." She told them.

"Ok baby." Heath whispered as he smiled at her. He watched as Fiona exited the shower and walked out of the bathroom. Once she was gone, his eyes moved back up to Justin.

Justin stared at him for several seconds before he spoke. "Did we just—"

"Yea, I think we did." Heath ran a trembling hand through his wet hair.

There were several more seconds of dead silence before Justin spoke again, this time in a hushed whisper. "Did it feel just as good to you as it did to me?"

Heath's eyes rose to look into Justin's hazel depths. He licked his lips before he spoke. "It felt really good." He nodded his head. "I've never kissed a guy before." He whispered the last part.

"Neither have I." Justin whispered back. "I've only been with women."

"Me too." Heath nodded. "But that kiss. Kissing you….hell Angel I can't lie. That felt fucking good." He found himself blushing as red as his hair. "But then it could have been because we were caught up in kissing Fiona." He tried to rationalize it.

Justin found himself blushing underneath his tan skin. "It felt amazing. I mean it was hot." He licked his lips nervously. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"What?" Heath looked over at him.

"Do you maybe um…want to try it again?" Justin offered. "I mean to see if it really did feel that good or maybe because it was just because we were kissing Fiona?"

The thought of kissing Justin again sent a shiver down Heath's spine. His eyes suddenly focused on his best friend's lips. Never in his life had he ever even thought about another man in a sexual way and now his mind was filled with images of kissing Justin. The feel of Justin's tongue on his caused his mind to race as well as his heart. What was wrong with him? He had never been into men before and now he was thinking about kissing his best friend. Licking his own lips, Heath nodded. "I think we should. I mean if the whole feeling good thing was just us kissing Fiona then we'll know."

"Of course." Justin nodded.

"How do we do this?" Heath whispered as he stepped closer to Justin.

"Here, just pretend you're kissing Fee." Justin whispered huskily as he leaned forward.

That was all it took as both men leaned forward tentatively. Soft as butterfly wings their lips met, brushing back and forth against each other's nervously. The instant their lips touched an erotic spark electrified both men causing a soft moan to erupt from both of them. Justin took the initiative when he slanted his mouth and began to massage Heath's lips with his own. Hearing the West Virginian moan softly against his mouth, Justin knew he must have done something right. Lips upon lips, the kiss turned erotic as both men reached for each other. Justin's fingers slid through Heath's hair as Heath cupped Justin's cheek. The kiss deepened as Heath began to nibble on Justin's lips.

But just as the kiss was getting intense it ended just as abruptly as it started when they heard a soft moan that didn't come from either of them. Heath's head jerked away from Justin's as they stepped away from each other. Their heads whipped to the shower door to see Fiona standing there holding the shampoo bottles. Instantly both Heath and Justin turned as red as a tomato as embarrassment and shame flooded over them.

"No please. Please don't stop!" Fiona begged softly as she stepped into the shower.

Justin lifted his head in confusion. "What?" He tried to find his voice. He could feel his embarrassment heating up his cheeks. He looked over and Heath was staring at the shower floor, letting his hair cover most of his face.

Fiona put the shampoo down as she placed a hand on each of their chests. "I was watching." She whispered her confession. "I was watching you two kiss."

Heath slowly lifted his head and all of a sudden he began to ramble. "I'm sorry baby, it's just that Angel and I got caught up in the heat of the moment kissing you and then we sorta ended up kissing and—"

"And it was so damn hot to watch." Fiona interrupted.

"HUH?" Both of them stared at her.

Pressing closer to them, she slid her palm up and down over their chests. "Watching you two kiss was so incredibly hot. It was such a turn on. I loved seeing how your lips came together and how the more you kiss the deeper it became." Her voice was breathy as if just saying the words was turning her on.

Now it was time for the boys to blush again. Heath chewed on his lower lip nervously. "It turned you on? You don't think we're-"

"Heath Slater stop right there. If you are going to use some derogatory term I'm walking out of this shower right now." Fiona put a finger to his lips. "Before you ask, so what if you and Justin kissed? You said it yourself. We're all consenting adults. What we do in the privacy of our bedroom or even a shower is no one's business. If we find pleasure with each other who is anyone to tell us it's wrong?"

Hearing her acceptance of what they did had both Justin and Heath smiling shyly. They both pulled her closer as if needing the close contact. "We thought you'd be shocked and disgusted." Justin explained.

Fiona looked up at him and shook her head. "On the contrary I'm rather turned on. Could you—"

"Could I what Fee?" Justin looked down at her.

"Could you kiss him again? This time so I can watch fully?" Fiona bit her lower lip.

That was not the answer that Justin was expecting but the request had him looking over at Heath. The thought of kissing Heath again had his body responding in a way that wasn't foreign to him but was usually reserved for only Fiona. He found himself growing hard. What was it about this redheaded man that affected him so much? Heath was staring at him with a smoky look in his dark eyes. It was a look that Justin had never seen before, or at least directed at him. "Do you want to kiss me?" He asked his best friend.

Heath's tongue snaked out to sweep over his lower lip and that simple gesture nearly had Justin thrusting against Fiona. "I'd like to try it again, yes." He shyly admitted.

Fiona smiled as she rubbed their chests over their hearts. When she walked in to find her two men kissing her heart stopped. Not from shock, but from pure ecstasy. Watching Justin and Heath was like she was trapped in some hot wet erotic dream. The way their lips moved and the way they were so gentle about it made her want it to go on for hours. She knew the rest of the world would view it as taboo or label them something vicious. Yet to her they were perfect.

Heath stepped closer to Justin. This time the atmosphere was a bit more relaxed. He leaned in closer and Justin's hand came up to thread through his hair. This sensation was a bit different than when Fiona touched the ginger strands but it made him moan all the same. It was then that he felt Justin's lips on his. This kiss started out much like the first one. Their lips brushed against each other's, slowly sliding back and forth. Again a spark ignited between them as the kiss deepened. This time it was Heath who slanted his mouth over Justin's. He reached over and cupped the South African's head as he pulled him closer.

Justin moaned against the other man's mouth. That gave Heath just the opportunity he needed. Just as Justin opened his mouth, Heath's tongue snaked out to enter his mouth. This took the kiss somewhere the other never went. At first Justin's hand reached up to grab Heath's head. Yet as soon as the tip of Heath's tongue swirled around Justin's tongue, both men moaned.

Fiona was enthralled watching the raw power between them. She moaned as she whispered. "God if you could only see yourselves. You look so gorgeous and hot. This is turning me on so much." She trailed her fingers slowly down each of their chests.

Her words only edged them on. By now they were cradling each other's heads as their tongues were mingling in an erotic dance as old as time itself. Any weirdness or awkwardness was gone as now the kiss was turning playful. Justin would circle Heath's tongue with his only to have Heath suckle on his. Soon the only sounds coming from them were moans.

While they were kissing, Fiona's hands slid down until she reached their cocks. She could see that they were both hard and throbbing. She had no idea if it was from kissing her earlier or if it was from kissing each other now. To her it didn't matter. Pleasure was pleasure and the fact that they could share it with each other warmed her heart. Licking her lips in eager anticipation, she wrapped a hand around each man's shaft. She felt their hips jerk as she touched them but they never broke the kiss. "Keep going boys. God I'm finding I love watching you kiss." She whispered as her thumbs brushed over the reddened heads.

Feeling Fiona's hand on his cock, Justin reacted the only way he knew how. He pulled Heath's head down tighter against his. His tongue dueled erotically with the West Virginian's as he arched his hips, thrusting into her fist. "She feels good doesn't she?" He whispered to Heath.

"Fuck ya!" Heath whispered against his mouth as he slid his tongue back in while he also thrust his cock into Fiona's hand. Her hand was like a double dose of sensual magic. While Justin was driving him crazy with the kiss, his sweet woman was nearly bringing him to the edge with her hand.

Twisting and turning, Fiona stroked them from base to tip. She slowly teased their cocks as she gently squeezed them as she stroked them. Her thumb continued to swirl around the tips, over and over as she could see precum leaking out. She started to pick up her pace, stroking them harder and faster.

"Oh fuck me!" Heath moaned against Justin's mouth as he thrust hard against her hand. He dove in as he captured his best friend's tongue, suckling on it. His lips began to suckle harder as if he were fucking Justin's tongue.

Justin thrust his tongue deeper into Heath's mouth as he thrust his cock deeper into Fiona's hands. He could feel his body break out into shivers as he held onto his two lovers. Having his tongue sucked and his cock stroked at the same time was causing havoc on his body. He was so hard and as he rolled his hips he knew that he wasn't far from coming.

Fiona knew that the boys wouldn't be holding out for long. She could feel both of them trembling in her hands. They were still kissing each other and she knew by now it wasn't because she asked them to. It was because they were truly enjoying it. She moaned again as she slid her hands up and down over their shafts. Suddenly Heath's hips jerked almost violently as his cock let loose. He exploded in her hand as he cried out against Justin's lips. His seed poured over her hand, coating it with its slickness. She kept stroking him, milking him until his orgasm was over.

Justin wasn't far behind. Feeling Heath cry out against his mouth, he thrust his own hips against Fiona's hand as he felt his cock give in. He moaned fully in Heath's mouth as he could feel his body give into the pleasure as he emptied himself in Fiona's hand. Soon her other hand was slick with his seed as well. The waves of his orgasm rushed over him as he held onto Heath for support.

Slowly both men broke the kiss, stepping away from each other. They looked up into each others' eyes, waiting to see the response of the other man. Black and hazel orbs twinkled with sexual excitement. They were near panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Heath ran his fingers through his soaked hair as he licked his lips. He was the first one to speak. "Damn."

"That was so erotic." Fiona added her input.

"That felt really good." Justin said almost shyly. "I have to give it to you, Heath. You know how to kiss." He chuckled when he saw the other man blush deeply.

"I could watch you both kiss all night." Fiona stepped closer to them. "I can't even begin to tell you how much watching you two turned me on."

Justin turned to look at her. "You don't think it's…..strange?" He struggled for a word.

"That you and Heath kissed?" Fiona asked. When Justin nodded, she shook her head. "Not at all. Like I said, it was hot and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed touching you both as well."

Both of them moaned as they hugged her. "Trust me baby, we enjoyed it to." Heath kissed her softly.

"The water is turning cold." Justin grinned. "We have a long night ahead. Why don't we all head into bedroom and see what else we can do?"

Heath looked over at Justin and gave him a smile. "Sounds good to me."

Fiona turned and gave each of them a soft kiss. "Come on boys. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The three lovers exited the bathroom walking into the living room. They were trying to make their way to the bedroom. Fiona was kissing Justin's chest as her tongue swirled around a flat nipple. The nub tightened against her lips causing her to moan. That slowed their pace a bit as Justin broke his lips away from Heath's, who he had been kissing deeply, as he moaned himself. "Fee, we'll never make it to the bed if you keep doing that."

"Oh ooops. Sorry." Fiona looked up at him and batted her eyelashes.

Heath started to chuckle as Justin gave her a look that clearly said that he didn't believe in her remorse at all. "Can't really blame Fiona for wanting to taste that body of yours. I mean if your nipples taste anything like your lips, then hell I'd want a taste too." The words came out of his mouth without thinking.

"Oh is that right?" Justin turned to look at his best friend with a smile on his face.

Heath blushed from the roots of his hair to his feet. "Well—I—" He chuckled nervously.

"Do you enjoy kissing me?" Justin pulled his best friend closer to him, wrapping his strong arm around the small of Heath's back. His voice was husky as he lowered it, staring into the dark orbs of the West Virginian.

Lifting his head, Heath stared back into the hazel depths of Justin's eyes. He swallowed hard before answering. "Yea, I'm finding that I do enjoy it."

"So kiss my nipple." Justin found himself saying.

Heath licked his lips as his eyes darted over to Fiona who was smiling at him. He could see the acceptance and arousal in her eyes. He then looked back at Justin who had the same look of arousal in his. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. The thought of dragging his lips across the broad expanse of his best friend's chest had his cock throbbing. He never felt this way about guys before. He was always strictly a woman's man. But here was something so…primal about Justin and so sensual that he couldn't deny himself.

"Do it Heath." Fiona whispered.

Before he knew it Heath found himself lowering his head as he brushed his full lips over the flat peak of Justin's nipple. He felt the nub harden and he heard Justin moan. Justin's skin smelled clean from the shower. He opened his mouth as his tongue snaked out to flick over the nipple. He heard Justin suck in his breath and that was Heath's sign to continue. His tongue started to bathe the peak, lavishing it over and over again. He then used the flat of his tongue to lick the nipple slowly, teasing it.

Justin found himself without words as Heath's tongue went to work. The other man's tongue was soft and velvety. Normally his nipples weren't sensitive but tonight as Heath teased it with his tongue he felt the sensations traveling down his spine causing the head of his cock to tingle. His head fell back as he felt Heath trail his tongue over to the other nipple. The tip of Heath's tongue skimmed over the hard muscles that made up his chest. When the redhead latched onto the other nipple, Justin couldn't take it anymore. His hands came up to delve into the soft ginger tresses.

Moaning softly, Heath could feel long masculine fingers slide through his hair. He nuzzled against Justin's hand as he lapped at his nipple. He then pressed his lips flat against the tanned skin as he suckled softly. Humming softly, he could feel the skin vibrate under his mouth.

"Fuck Heath…" Justin moaned as his fingers dug into his friend's hair.

"You want to fuck Heath?" Fiona teased as she pressed her body against both of theirs.

Hearing those words, both men lift their heads as they stare at each other. Fiona's words reverberate in Justin's head. _You want to fuck Heath?_ He licked his lips as he continued to stare at the other man. Never before had he thought about kissing another man before kissing Heath and now for some reason thoughts were creeping into his mind about what it would feel like to fuck his best friend. Would it feel different than when he was with Fiona? He clenched his fist because his body suddenly had the urge to find out.

Watching Justin's reaction, Heath wondered what was going through his friend's mind. Fiona's words echoed through the room. If anyone asked him a year ago, hell even a month ago about doing anything with a guy Heath would have said adamantly that he was interested in the ladies and the ladies only. Yet there was something about being with Justin. The thought of fucking his best friend had his body breaking out into goose bumps. The thought of fucking another man should disturb him or send him running. Instead the thought of Justin's body rubbing against his had him fighting a moan.

"Come on boys. Almost to the bedroom." Fiona took their hands and led them through the French doors that led into the suite's bedroom.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Heath swept Fiona up into his arms as he cradled her against his hard chest. She giggled but those soft sounds were cut off as his lips came crashing down on hers. He started to kiss her passionately as he walked over to the bed. Their tongues reached for each other as he laid her down. His body covered hers, his hips pinning her to the soft mattress. Justin lay beside them. Fiona's tongue slid deeper in Heath's mouth as she reached for his. Massaging slowly, she urged him on while her arms slid around his neck to play with his hair.

Justin reached over and his hand joined Fiona's in Heath's hair. Their fingers intertwined as they played with the silky red locks. He moved closer and as Heath kissed Fiona, his own head lowered as his lips found the dark ink on Heath's shoulder. He always liked the tattoos on Heath's shoulders. The tribal designs graced the pale skin like badges of honor. Moving his lips over the inked skin, Justin got his first taste of his friend.

Kissing Fiona, Heath's body jerked at the first contact with Justin's lips. He moaned against Fiona's mouth as he tried to lean into Justin. Soft warm lips grazed against the black ink and that had his cock growing even harder against Fiona. Fiona captured his tongue, suckling softly as if milking it which sent a whole new set of sensations through his body.

Fiona loved the fact they were all finding pleasure with each other. The twist of events that had Justin and Heath kissing each other might have turned off most women. It would have them questioning their sense of self worth or their attractiveness. But not her. She knew that Justin and Heath found her attractive and that she turned them on. She couldn't help but be turned on watching them kiss each other. It was so raw and erotic. She could tell they were nervous about it at first. She didn't want them to be nervous about it around her. She found she loved watching them. The little display in the living room with Heath kissing Justin's chest had the wetness pooling between her legs. She had an open mind about things. When it concerned her two lovers, anything they could try to feel pleasure for all of them, was open for experimenting as far as she was concerned.

Heath broke the kiss as his hand slid down between them. His long fingers caressed the satiny skin that made up Fiona's body. He felt her body tremble under his fingertips and that had him smiling. He smiled with pure male pride. He loved knowing that when he touched her that her body was affected. His fingertips slid past her navel and down to her bud. What he found there had him moaning aloud. "Fuck baby, you're soaked!"

"Watching you two had an effect on me." Fiona moaned.

Heath's head whipped to look over at Justin. Justin's eyes were twinkling as he licked his lips. Slowly turning his head, Heath whispered. "Watching us kiss made you this wet?" Watching her nod, he moaned himself. His finger slid over her bud, watching her hips buck against his hand. He smiled as he felt Justin's finger join him. Together they both rubbed against her bud.

Fiona grabbed the sheets as she moaned. Her eyes closed as she bit down gently on her lower lip. She could feel two fingers sliding down over her bud as they teased it. Bolts of pleasure shot through her limbs. She could feel two different fingers trail over her lips as she tossed and turned her head. She knew that they were teasing her and she loved it.

Long fingers teased her soaked folds as they trailed slowly downward. Justin worked with Heath to glide their fingers over the gleaming wetness that coated Fiona's slit. As if they were reading each other's minds, both men slowly slid their fingers downward. Moving at the same time they each slid a finger inside her. Hearing Fiona moan underneath them only made them continue on as their fingers slid deeper inside her.

"Heath….Angel…what are-" Fiona struggled for words.

"You're drenching us, Fee." Justin teased as his finger along with Heath's buried inside of her.

"She's dripping. Feel how we just glide right in, Angel." Heath's voice was breathless.

"I love it when she's this wet for us, Heath." Justin's voice dripped of sex.

She gripped the sheets in her fists until her knuckles were white. Moans were spilling out of her mouth as she felt their fingers start to thrust in and out of her body quicker and harder. Her hips rolled off the bed as she thrust herself against them. They tried to keep up at the same pace but each finger had a mind of its own. It only caused Fiona's pleasure to intensify. Her head fell back against the bed as she dug in her heels, lifting her hips as she began to ride their fingers.

Licking his lips, Heath watched his and Justin's fingers disappear inside Fiona with each thrust. By now she was so wet that her juices were dripping over their hands, soaking them to the wrist. The only sound in the room was her breathing and the sound of fingers sinking into wet flesh. Looking over at Justin, he said softly. "Let's add another."

Smirking over at his friend, Justin nodded. Soon each man slid another finger inside the sexy woman lying underneath them. Now with four fingers inside her, Fiona was struggling to hold on. The boys picked up their pace as their fingers began to seriously thrust deep inside her. By now they were fucking her with their fingers. A mewling sound was escaping from her throat as her body started to shake.

Fiona knew that she wasn't going to last. The fingers that were curled up inside her, stroking her g-spot, weren't going to let her. Before she could stop it the wave of her orgasm came rushing upon her as it crashed down over her. Her body jerked as her back arched up off the bed as she cried out. She pressed down on their fingers as she felt her body explode into a million fragments. The orgasm was a powerful one as her juices flooded down over both men's hands, soaking them almost to the point of saturation.

Once her orgasm was over, Fiona fell hard on the bed. She was panting as she tried to catch her breath. Both men still had their fingers inside her. Slowly she opened her eyes to find them smiling down at her. She licked her lips as she struggled to find her voice.

"That was hot as hell." Justin whispered.

"God I want to fuck you." Heath whispered.

"Do it, please?" Fiona found herself begging.

Not wanting to be selfish, Heath looked over at Justin. His friend had a smile on his face as he nodded. Knowing that he wasn't hurting anyone's feelings by going first, Heath grinned. "Hand me one of those foil packets in the drawer, Angel."

Pulling his fingers out of Fiona, Justin was amazed how wet his hand was because of her orgasm. His entire hand was soaked. This was an intense orgasm for his Fee. Moving over, he opened the drawer and with his clean hand he grabbed the foil packet. He handed the packet to Fiona.

Heath withdrew his fingers and then wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock. The tip was soaked in precum, glistening in the light. He looked down at Fiona. "Put it on me, baby."

Ripping the packet open, Fiona pulled out the condom. They all decided that they would take precautions. Not that they were worried about any diseases among themselves but right now none of them were ready to be parents. She pulled out the condom and then slid the latex sheath down over Heath's thick member.

Once he was wrapped up, Heath put a hand on each side of her head. His lips came down to kiss her deeply. Fingering her with Justin until she came felt so damn good. He loved the fact that they both brought her to orgasm together. Sharing her like they did was special and nothing in the world was like it. As they kissed, he slowly eased himself inside her.

Threading her fingers through his hair, Fiona kissed him back with everything she had. Her body still shook with aftershocks of her first orgasm. Their tongues mingled as she whispered against his lips. "Please Heath? I want you inside me deep as you can."

Hearing those words Heath didn't have to be asked twice. He rolled his hips and instantly buried himself inside her. Both of them cried out as she took him in as far as he would go. Her body hugged his tightly as he glided inside. "Fuck yea baby….just like this." He moaned.

Watching his two friends before him, Justin couldn't keep his eyes off Heath. He had to admit to himself that it was just hot as hell watching Heath have sex. The way he moved his body down to the sounds he made seemed to turn Justin on. Once again Fiona's words echoed in his head. _You want to fuck Heath?_ Justin licked his lips. He wasn't sure what he wanted right now. He thought about how they fingered Fiona. He wondered what it would feel like to feel Heath on his fingers. He looked down at his fingers, still glistening with Fiona's juices. It was then he had an idea.

Getting off the bed, Justin came up behind them as their bodies moved together. He had a perfect view of Heath's ass as he slid inside Fiona. Justin new that it was now or never. Taking a deep breath he moved his wet fingers forward and brushed them over the puckered opening of Heath's ass.

The instant Heath felt Justin's fingers, he broke the kiss. "Angel, what are you doing?"

"Just relax Heath." Justin's voice was soft. He brushed Fiona's juices along the rim of Heath's opening. He circled it over and over with his fingers as if prepping him. He'd never done this with a man before. He'd taken a woman like this before but that was back in South Africa and a long time ago. Once he had the outside coated, he made his move. He slid a finger in until it reached the first knuckle.

Heath's body bucked, sending him deeper into Fiona. "Angel! What the fuck are you doing?" A low growl came from deep in his throat. Justin wasn't sure if it was from anger or pleasure and he didn't think Heath did either. "You have to stop, Angel!"

Slowly moving his finger in deeper, Justin shook his head. "Relax Heath. Just relax. I want to make this feel really good for you. Right now you're tight and I don't want to hurt you." He slid his finger back out only to slide it back in.

Heath grunted as he thrust inside Fiona. He knew he was trapped. Justin's finger felt weird inside him. He never had anything inside there before and yet his best friend was fingering him. The pressure that was there was slowly subsiding. That is until Justin slid a second finger in. He cried out as he lunged forward as if trying to get away, which only caused him to slide deeper into Fiona.

Justin knew that he had to prep Heath. From the last time he had done this with the girl back home, he still remembered a few things. Going slowly, he scissored his fingers inside of Heath. He worked them in and out trying to loosen him up. As he moved his fingers he slid them deeper inside. Then he pulled them back out. When he heard Heath make a wailing sound of loss, Justin smiled. He knew he was on the right track. That's when he went for broke. He slid his fingers in deeper before pulling them back out. Slowly he began to move them in and out of Heath. It was then that he hit _that_ spot. The sweet spot.

When Heath felt Justin's fingers hit his prostate his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. "OH FUCK!" He growled as he thrust deeper inside Fiona. "Angel…fuck…yes…oh fuck yes right there."

Fiona moaned as she felt Heath get harder inside her. She arched up to take more of him. "Angel whatever you're doing, keep it up. He's loving it. I can tell. He's so hard." She moaned again.

"My fingers are inside him, Fee." Justin whispered huskily. "I couldn't help it. I had to touch him." There was a shyness to his voice.

Hearing what was going on, Fiona whimpered. "Oh hell! Does it feel good Heath?"

Feeling Justin's fingers hit that spot over and over as he thrust them in, Heath gripped the sheets on each side of her head as he moaned loudly. "Oh fuck ya it does. God help me but it does! Please, don't stop Angel." His voice had a hint of begging to it.

Justin smiled as he sent his fingers back inside Heath. "Never, Heath. Not until you come deep inside our Fee."

Heath moaned again as his cock plunged deeper inside the woman under him. "You both feel so good!"

Looking down at his fingers, Justin was a bit surprised as he watched Heath push back against them. When he wasn't pushing deeper inside Fiona, Heath was pushing against Justin's fingers. "You're riding my fingers Heath." He whispered. He thrust them back deeper inside, once again hitting that spot that was driving the other man completely mad.

"Fuck Angel….so fucking good. I'm gonna come….oh god Fiona I'm sorry I'm gonna come!" Heath's voice was raspy as if he was struggling to find the energy to speak.

"Come for us, honey." Fiona whispered. "Come deep inside me and over Justin." She thread her fingers through his hair.

Thos words were his undoing. Heath wrapped his arms around Fiona so he could pull her tight against him as he pushed hard against Justin's fingers. Suddenly his body exploded as he let an almost animalistic growl out of his throat as he felt himself shooting deep inside the condom. His whole body shook as the powerful orgasm overtook his body.

Justin could feel Heath's body squeeze around his fingers and he found himself moaning along with Heath. He never stopped as he thrust his fingers in and out. Once the orgasm seemed to subside he could hear Fiona moan as she joined Heath, coming right along him. Both of their bodies quivered as they collapsed on the bed. Very slowly as not to hurt Heath, he withdrew his fingers.

Heath lay with his head buried in Fiona's breasts as he tried to breathe. His breath was coming in heavy pants. Fiona's gentle fingers soothed back his sweat soaked hair as she too tried to catch her breath. Finally he lifted his head and saw that Justin was watching them both.

"How did that feel?" Justin asked tentatively.

Licking his dry lips, Heath moaned. Fiona smiled as she caressed his cheek. Heath found himself blushing. Trying to speak again, he whispered. "That was fucking intense. I've never had anyone do that to me before."

"Did it feel good though?" Fiona asked.

A small smile crept upon Heath's face as he stared into Justin's eyes. "That felt so damn good. Now I know what Fiona feels like coming on your fingers, Angel."

That caused Justin to blush as all three of them laughed softly. "I had to touch you, Heath. You looked so good sliding in and out of Fee. I just….had to."

Leaning over, Heath brushed his lips over Justin's. "You don't have to apologize to me. I have a feeling we'll be doing a lot of firsts."

"It felt so good when you were touching him, Angel." Fiona spoke. "The harder you thrust inside him, the harder he thrust inside me."

Breaking the kiss, Heath smiled down at Fiona. "I love being inside you baby." She reached up and caressed his cheek as he nuzzled against it. Then his eyes turned to stare at Justin. "But now…now I want to touch….you."

Justin felt his heartbeat start to quicken as the thought of Heath's fingers inside him raced through his mind. "You…do?"

Licking his lips, Heath nodded. "Hell yea. I want to make you ride them just like you had me riding yours." He had no idea where this boldness or this desire to turn on and please Justin was coming from only that he had to follow it through.

Fiona moaned. "Can I watch this time? I want to watch you both." She sat up on her elbows.

Heath moved off her as he lay back on the bed. "Of course baby. Besides we're going to need something of yours anyhow." He winked.

"Oh and what's that?" She giggled.

Heath reached down and teasingly ran his palm over her wetness. "This baby. I mean we don't have any lube handy so we have to use what's available. What's available is this glorious wetness that both Justin and I caused."

Fiona moaned softly. "Anything I can do to help."

Heath chuckled. "Let me clean up really quick here." He reached down and peeled off the used condom and threw it in the trash. Then he grabbed a towel and quickly cleaned himself off.

Justin leaned over Fiona and kissed her softly. "Thank you for being ok with this."

Cupping his face, she nibbled softly on his lips. "With what, honey?"

"With…Heath and I….you know…experimenting with something new." He blushed a deep red.

"I could never judge you and Heath." She whispered. "I care too much for you both. You're my best friends. Besides, he's damn sexy isn't he? No one can keep their hands off him."

Justin chuckled as he kissed her again. "Fee you're something else, you know that?"

"And your damn sexy too, Mr. Gabriel. I just want you to know that. I don't want anyone feeling left out with anything." She whispered.

"With a woman as amazing as you, there's no chance." Justin smiled.

"Ok I'm ready." Heath rolled back over to them. "How do you want to do this, Angel? Do you want to be on your back or do you want to be on your stomach like I was?"

"Oh my stomach. I think it gives you better access." Justin answered.

"Then put that ass in the air." Heath smirked.

Both Fiona and Justin laughed as Justin spread out on the bed on his hands and knees. Heath came around to stand around at the foot of the bed. He grabbed Justin's thighs and pulled him down towards him. "Relax Angel." He said softly.

Justin took a deep breath and thought about the awaiting pleasure. His body started to relax as his head went down on the bed as he waited. Fiona moved so she was lying next to him. She reached over and smoothed back his hair and whispered. "Heath is going to make you feel so good honey."

Heath looked over at Fiona and smiled. "I need something from you baby." He licked his lips.

She opened her legs and trailed her fingers down her body. "Take what you need in order to please our Angel."

Heath stared in her eyes as his fingers slid deep inside her. "You think I only want to please him? I want to please you both." His voice was husky.

Her head fell back as she felt his fingers pump inside her. Her body was already sensitive from coming so many times. She felt Heath's fingers slide in and out as deep as they could. She cried out as she felt them curl up as he stroked her g-spot. Her hips were bucking against his hand. Her body started shaking and before she knew it another orgasm was upon her. She came hard and fast and she felt her juices flow out of her as if a river was rushing out. She fell back on the bed, gasping for air.

Heath smirked as he pulled his fingers from her body. His whole hand was soaked with the sweet juices of his lovely Fiona. It was just what he needed to please Justin. Moving back to his place behind Justin he whispered, "Ready Angel?"

Justin could hear Fiona's moans next to him. He loved hearing her come for them. By now his body was relaxed and he was looking forward to Heath's fingers. "Yes, Heath….yes."

Moving his hand down, Heath started out by tracing one soaked finger around the dark puckered opening. He felt Justin's hips jerk from the touch. "Relax. This is going to feel really good." He continued to tease the rim with his finger over and over. He heard Justin suck in his breath and he knew that was a good sign. Using the tip of his finger, he pressed into the opening. Once again Justin's hips bucked, but this time a very soft moan escaped from the South African's mouth.

The first intrusion of Heath's finger was foreign to him. His body wanted to push it away. His body was tense but when he felt Heath's other hand slide up his back, he started to relax again. Heath was slowly working his finger in and out slowly just as he had done to him. It was a strange experience at first. Not painful, just…strange. Once Heath had one finger deep inside, he began to work it in and out of him to loosen him up a bit.

"Hell I see what you mean about being tight." Heath hissed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Justin fought to speak. "Just go slow like I did."

Fiona lay back so she got a good view of what was happening before her. Seeing both of her men joined even though it was by fingers was terribly erotic to her. She watched as Heath slowly took his time and moved one finger in and out of Justin. Something was so raw and primitive about the two naked men before her. She couldn't take her eyes off them. Moaning softly she felt herself become even wetter.

Feeling Justin start to push back on his one finger, Heath very slowly slid in a second. Using the technique he felt Justin use, he began to scissor his fingers back and forth. He knew he must have been on the right track when he heard a soft moan come from Justin's lips. Going slow as not to hurt his friend; Heath slid his fingers in deeper. He was searching for the perfect spot. He wanted to find that spot that would cause Justin to lose it just like he had.

"Don't stop, Heath." Justin moaned.

Heath chuckled. "I had no plans on stopping, Angel." His fingers thrust deeper until the tips of his fingers brushed against something. The instant he touched it he felt Justin's limbs go weak underneath him and a loud moan escaped from the high flyer's mouth. He knew then that he found it. That special spot. "Oh yea, that's what I was looking for."

"Oh fuck…" Justin gripped the sheets in his hands. Heath's fingers slid out only to slide in, pressing against his sweet spot, over and over. Is this what he did to Heath? Is this the pleasure that he gave him? "Yes Heath….oh hell yessss.."

Watching as Heath thrust his fingers in and out of Justin; Fiona couldn't help but notice that Justin was getting harder by the second. The tip of his cock was soaked in precum. The entire tip was glistening. She could see the long vein that traveled along the underside and suddenly the desire to take him in her mouth was overwhelming.

Justin felt each time that Heath's fingers hit his sweet spot. He pushed back against the fingers, as if trying to get more or trying to get them deeper. That's when he felt it. A warm mouth enveloped his cock, sliding down over it. He cried out as he looked down. Fiona had crawled under him and was sliding her mouth down over him. "Oh hell…Fee…what are you-" His words were cut off as both Fiona and Heath acted at once. Heath drove his fingers deeper as Fiona deep throated him, taking all of him. He suddenly felt his eyes roll back into his head.

Fiona rolled her tongue around Justin's shaft. He was thick and she loved that about him. Moving her mouth over him, she felt him buck his hips softly as he began to thrust in her mouth. Using the flat of her tongue she teased that vein that ran along the underside.

Heath grinned as he saw what Fiona had done. The three of them worked so well together and even in the bedroom they fit together perfectly. His fingers thrust deeper inside Justin as his other hand continued to slide up his back, caressing his skin. He watched as Justin pushed back against his fingers; indeed riding them.

Hissing, Justin clenched his eyes shut. "Right there Heath….oh hell yes soo right there. Don't stop….don't you dare stop!" By now he was rambling as he continued to push against the other man's hand.

Fiona knew that Justin was close to coming. Sliding her mouth off him, she moved so she was facing him as if they were in the position to have sex. Reaching down she started to stroke him. Her hand slid up and down over his shaft, gently squeezing. Justin moaned loudly as he took turns thrusting into her hand and then back onto Heath's fingers.

"I can't hold it!" He moaned. He could feel that warm feeling build up inside him. It was coming fast and furious. Both of his lovers were doing everything to torture him sensually. His body started to shake as he moaned both of their names.

"Let go Angel…our sweet Angel." Heath whispered in his ear. "We want to give you this. We want to feel this with you."

Hearing the softness in Heath's voice, Justin's body lost control. He thrust hard against Fiona's hand as his cock let loose. His juices flowed over her hand as he cried out, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. His hips jerked as his body shook with the power of his orgasm. He felt the tingling race through his body, electrifying his nervous system as it seemed the climax would never end.

As Justin's body squeezed around his fingers, Heath found himself moaning. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of his new lover. When Justin's climax finally seemed to end, he slowly pulled his fingers from his body. He watched as Justin rolled over onto his back. Justin's chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths.

Heath lay down beside Justin and both he and Fiona began to stroke the high flyer's chest. Justin's lashes flickered as he opened his eyes. Heath smirked down at him. "Felt good didn't it?" There was a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"Was that how it felt when I did it to you?" Justin whispered.

"Fuck ya!" Heath nodded. "Your fingers felt so good."

"I'll second that." Fiona giggled.

Both men chuckled. Justin ran his hands over his face as he took a deep breath. This opened a new door for Heath and himself. They crossed a line and could never go back. Turning his head and seeing the smile on the southerner's face, Justin knew then that he didn't want to go back. In fact he wanted to take this further to see where it could go. "You felt really good Heath." His voice was small as if he were confessing his deepest darkest secret.

Reaching over, Heath caressed Justin's cheek. "You did too Justin." He stared into hazel eyes.

Justin broke the gaze to look over at Fiona as he pulled her close and then kissed her softly. "I want to state this right now. No matter what Heath and I do, I don't want you ever feeling left out. Or that we don't want you."

"Never." Heath shook his head. "You're ours Fiona. This just….." He struggled for words.

"Completes the circle." Justin finished for him.

Heath grinned and nodded. "Yea, what he said. Completes the circle."

Fiona smiled as she looked at both of her men. "I could never feel left out with you boys. Each of you are my best friends. You make me feel special. I'm just glad that you each found pleasure in each other."

Justin looks down at Fiona and then over at Heath. "I think it's time for a proper shower now."

Heath looked at both of them and then hopped off the bed. "Race you two!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The pleasurable few days off were over and now it was back to the grindstone. Heath was slipping on his trunks in the locker room when Justin came out of the shower with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. The South African had just finished his normal pre-match shower and was headed over to where his bags were. As Heath's dark eyes roamed over his friend, he licked his lips. Memories of what happened in that hotel room echoed in the corner of his mind. The passion that he shared with Justin was on an entirely new level than he shared with Fiona. Oh he loved the sex with Fiona, god how he loved it. But with Justin it was…different. It felt just as good.

Rubbing another towel over his dark hair to dry it, Justin looked over at Heath and grinned. "Getting ready early aren't you?"

"Word came down that we have a promo with Fiona tonight. They want us to really build up our relationship with her." Heath reached down and adjusted his cock in the suddenly too tight trunks.

Justin chuckled softly. "That shouldn't be too hard, especially after this weekend." His hazel eyes were twinkling.

"This weekend was incredible." Heath's voice was soft.

Walking over to stand in front of Heath, Justin let the towel hang around his neck. He looked at the younger man. He was amazed how much their friendship changed in the course over a few days. Now it was something so much deeper. "Yes it was." He found himself whispering.

"Angel…"

Neither man knew who moved first. But suddenly they were kissing. Heath's lips were moving over Justin's as their chest rubbed softly against each others. Justin's fingers moved up to thread through silky red hair as he heard Heath moan. Soft lips massaged each other as the kiss deepened. Both men opened their mouths at the same time while their tongues reached out for each other. Their tips of their tongues circled around each other before Heath slid his tongue into Justin's mouth to take control of the kiss.

Closing his eyes, Justin became lost in the kiss. If there was thing that could be said of Heath Slater was that the man was a hell of a kisser. He and Fiona were the luckiest people on Earth. His tongue slid along Heath's as he teased his redheaded lover. He smiled against Heath's mouth as he heard the sensual growl come from Heath's throat. He found he loved teasing Heath.

Just then there came a knock on the door. Hunter's voice came through the other side. "You guys in there?"

Instantly the kiss broke as Heath and Justin broke apart. Fear of being caught coursed through their veins as they both took several steps backwards from each other. Justin tried to fix the towel around his waist. Both men were panting as Heath ran a ragged hand through his long hair. Justin licked his lips as he tried to find his voice. Thankfully Heath answered for them. "Uh ya come on in."

The door opened as Hunter walked in with Fiona tagged along behind him. "Hey boys look who I found in the hallway. Seems she lost her way in finding her way to your locker room."

Both Heath and Justin beamed as they saw Fiona. As she walked over to them she could see that something was wrong. Both men seemed rather shaky. They didn't look at Hunter but instead focused in on her. "Hey boys. I was trying to find your locker room and took a wrong turn in the corridor."

Wrapping an arm around her, Heath pulled her close to him. "Well you're here now, darlin'." He smiled at her.

Fiona could feel that he was trembling. She put her hand on his chest as if to lend him some support. She had to find out what caused him to shake like this. "I wanted to help you boys get ready for tonight."

"We could always use your hands, Fee." Justin teased her as he winked.

She could tell that he was also nervous about something. He was trying to joke around to hide the fact that he was nervous. She smiled at him as she blew him a kiss. "I'm all yours honey."

"Well as much as I'd love to stay here and witness the orgy, I have to get things ready for tonight." Hunter said dryly.

Heath stiffened in Fiona's arms as he stared at his boss. "Well what can we help you with?"

Hunter smirked at the tag team. "Well I've been watching you boys the last couple of weeks. I've seen you've been playing by my rules. So I've decided to reward you."

"How?" Justin asked him.

"It's time to play with the big boys. No more jobbers." Hunter grinned. "Tonight I want you to face Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes."

"Wait, they are getting back together as a tag team?" Fiona asked.

"I'm putting them back together as a tag team." Hunter told her. "I think it's time we create a little tension in the tag team division. Just don't be upset when they start hitting on your woman there." He smirked.

Heath pulled Fiona closer to him as he growled. "No one hits on Fiona. Not unless they want us to hit on them." He raised his fist.

Hunter chuckled. "Good good, keep that for the promo." He headed for the door. "In fact get ready for the promo. You're up in fifteen minutes. See you around boys." He gave them a wave before he walked out.

As soon as Hunter was gone, Fiona turned to both Heath and Justin. "Are you both ok?"

"Yea, we're fine." Heath gave her a soft smile.

She raised her eyebrow. "Then why did you look like you had both seen a ghost when Hunter and I walked in here?"

Heath turned his head to look over at Justin and then sighed. "Tell her." Justin sighed.

"Tell me what?" Fiona asked with worry in her voice.

Turning back to look at her, Heath reached up and caressed her face. "Before you and Hunter walked in…Angel and I were….." He licked his lips.

"What?" She prodded. "What were you doing?"

"Kissing." Heath whispered.

Fiona blinked as she stared at Heath. "Kissing?"

Heath nodded. "Yes."

"That's all? Just kissing?" She asked.

Heath's brows crinkled. "What do you mean just kissing? We were kissing without you here with us in the room, Fiona."

Relief washed over Fiona as she couldn't help but start laughing softly. "Oh god Heath Slater I don't know whether to hug you or slug you for making me worry."

"Huh?" He cocked his head.

She looked at Justin and then back at Heath. "So what if you and Justin were kissing? I thought we all agreed that we're a…a threesome, right?" When he nodded, she continued. "To the rest of the world I'm playing the part of your and Justin's girlfriend. But the truth is all of us have become…lovers. With what happened this weekend honey, that means you and Justin are lovers too. That means you're going to kiss." She cupped his face. "I'm not going to get jealous if you and Justin kiss."

"You're not?" Justin asked her in awe.

She looked over at Justin and smiled. "No Angel, I'm not. From what I saw this weekend I know that you enjoy kissing Heath just as much as I do."

Justin blushed as he nodded. "He's a damn good kisser.

Fiona laughed softly. "Hell ya he is."

Now it was Heath's turn to blush. "Angel's not bad himself."

"Not bad?" Justin raised his eyebrows in mock annoyance. "Just not bad?" That got both Heath and Fiona laughing.

"Seriously boys, I don't mind if you boys have your own moments." Fiona reached out and squeezed Justin's hand. "I mean it would be selfish of me to expect that you'd both be with me every second of the day."

"But we enjoy being with you, Fee." Justin protested.

"I know Justin, trust me I do. But I also saw the guilt on your faces when I walked in here. I don't want you to feel guilty just because you had some alone time with Heath." Fiona smiled at him.

Justin caressed her cheek. "Why are you so perfect?" He looked down into her crystal blue eyes.

Blushing, she laughed softly. "I'm hardly perfect."

"To us you are." Heath nuzzled against her. "Most women wouldn't dare be in this situation. They wouldn't understand."

"Most women don't have two amazing best friends such as you two. Most women don't have such an open mind or an open heart either." She rested her head on his chest.

"It's hard to have an open mind even in these days." Justin sighed.

Heath nodded. "I mean to be honest. I've always thought of myself as a straight guy. I've always been with women. I've never thought about guys. But being with Justin…." He looked over at his best friend and flashed that sexy trademark smile of his. "It feels so damn good to be with him. So I'm wondering now does that make me bisexual or what?"

Justin nodded. "I know what you mean. Being with you and Fee has been the best experiences of my life."

"So why put a label on it?" Fiona looked at them.

"Huh?" They both looked at her.

Fiona hugged them both close. "Society always puts labels on everything. They always want everything neatly labeled and put into a certain category. Why label your feelings and desires? Why not just enjoy them? So who cares if you desire Justin and like kissing and touching him? So what if he's a man? So who cares if all three of us like having sex together? I say we spend less time worrying what society thinks of us and more time pleasing each other."

Both men started to chuckle. "You are quite a woman Fiona McConnell." Justin hugged her close.

"You are quite a man, Justin Gabriel." She smiled up at him.

"I think you both are pretty amazing." Heath grinned.

Fiona giggled. "You both need to get ready. We have a promo to do. Then you two are wrestling tonight. Tonight is the first step on the ladder towards the tag team belts."

Suddenly she was hugged from both front and back as both men grabbed her in a bear hug. She started giggling. "Go before we decide to keep you here." There was pure sexual innuendo in Heath's voice.

"Ooo don't tease me Slater." Fiona moved out from between them as she ran for the door.

"Who's teasin' darlin'?" Heath winked at her. He laughed as she blew him a kiss before she exited.

* * *

><p>Heath walked out with Justin and Fiona. They were headed to the backstage area for their promo. They would be doing an interview with Josh Matthews and Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes would be interrupting. The promo would be a great set up to the match between the two tag teams tonight. He was just glad that he and Justin were finally climbing back up the tag team ladder. Soon they would have their belts back.<p>

As the trio approached the staged area they found Josh waiting for them. He gave them all a friendly smile. "Hey guys."

"Hey Matthews." Justin grinned. "Ready to do this?"

"Ready if you guys are?" Josh nodded.

"Let's do this." Heath told him.

Josh grabbed the microphone as he stood in front of the Smackdown monitor. He was preparing for the introduction. He waited for his cue and then began. "Ladies and Gentleman tonight I'm talking to two men who have struggled to make their comeback in the tag team division. Yet everything started to turn in their favor with the addition of the lovely and talented Fiona. Ladies and Gentleman, let me introduce you to, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel." The camera panned over to the two tag team partners with Fiona standing between them. "Heath what do you think has been the difference in your strategy lately?" Josh held the microphone in front of him.

Heath smirked as he stared first at Josh and then he looked down at Fiona. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her tight back against him. "Josh we can't lie. Justin and I became unfocused for awhile after The Corre broke up. Wade and Ezekiel went their own ways leaving us on our own."

"That's right. Our minds weren't into the game. We lost focus of what our goals were." Justin nodded as he wrapped his arms around Fiona as he pressed himself against her. Both men nuzzled against her as Justin laid soft kisses along her jawline while Heath brushed his lips along her neck.

"But now you're focused?" Josh asked as he cleared his throat, breaking up the impromptu makeout session.

"Oh yea we are!" Heath chuckled as he lifted his head. "Thanks to this beautiful woman between us we're not only focused but we're fierce and back into the game. Fiona has not only helped us step up our game but we now have one goal in mind. The Tag Team Belts."

"Do you think you can come back to capture them?" Josh asked.

"There is no doubt." Justin said matter-of-factly.

"Fiona what do you have to say about the way your boys have competed lately?" Josh asked her. He put the mic in front of her face.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Cody Rhodes sauntered up with Ted DiBiase at his side.

"Do you mind we're in the middle of an interview?" Justin said dryly.

"Oh is that what you're calling it?" Ted smirked. "I'd call it a pathetic attempt to try to make your way back from obscurity." Cody snickered beside him.

Heath growled as he stepped forward. But Fiona put her hand on his chest to stop him. "Watch it there Teddy."

Ted's eyes roamed over Fiona as he smirked. "So she's the reason you're both doing so well? Maybe Cody and I need our own luck. What say you sweetheart? Maybe you should be with some real men." He reached out to grab her arm.

Fiona jerked her arm back as she seethed. "I AM with real men. I'm with two of the finest men in this world. I don't need anyone else."

Heath and Justin smirked as they both wrapped their arms around her as they pulled her close. "You heard the lady." There was deadliness in Heath's voice.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson how things work in this company." Ted stuck a finger in Heath's face.

"If you have the guts meet us in the ring." Heath smirked.

Ted looked over at Cody and then smirked. "You're on." He looked at Fiona and blew her a kiss. "Someday I just might rub you for good luck sweetheart." He chuckled as she stopped Justin from lunging at him.

After they were gone, Justin looked at Heath. "We need to hurt them."

"Oh it's on." Heath nodded.

As the promo ended, Fiona breathed a sigh of relief. For the first time that seemed too real for her liking. She looked up at her boys. "Well you boys are against them tonight. You're going to kick ass." She kissed each of them on the cheek.

Heath smiled down her. He could hear her enthusiasm in her voice. He knew she was excited for them yet something was just getting on his nerves about their opponents. He didn't like the way that Ted tried to grab Fiona. Nor did he like the way they thought they thought they could just walk in and take her. No one was going to take Fiona. Over their dead bodies.

"Come on Heath. We have a match. " Justin put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Heath snapped out of his thoughts. "Yea, I'm coming Angel. I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Fiona sat flipping channels on the TV. Nothing was on this late at night except crappy movies and bad talk shows. The door to the bathroom opened and Justin came out fresh from his shower. He didn't even bother to wrap the towel around his waist; instead it was wrapped around his neck as he dried his hair.<p>

"Did Heath come back yet?" Justin sighed.

She shook her head. "No not yet.

The match didn't go as they had planned. Justin and Heath did their best and used all their skills to the fullest. Yet Ted and Cody weren't going to let them win at any cost. When the ref wasn't looking their opponents used cheap shot after cheap shots. Then on top of it, while Cody was in the ring with Justin, Ted came over and tried to grab Fiona. Heath had launched himself at Ted from the top rope only to end up landing on Fiona, who Ted had used as a shield. Heath had landed on top of Fiona instead of his intended target. She could still see the look of horror on Heath's face and the guilt in his eyes as she lay on the floor.

Now Fiona had a bump on the back of her head and a small bruise on her ribs. After the match when they got back to the hotel, Heath had grabbed his gym bag and stormed off saying he needed some time alone.

"He's feeling guilty because he landed on you." Justin sighed.

"He doesn't need to. Accidents happen, Angel. I'm fine. It's only a small bump!" She protested.

Justin sat on the bed as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Fee don't you realize that we'd die before we'd hurt you?"

"Justin—"

"No hear me out. Heath and I hate the thought of you hurt and especially hate the thought of either one of us hurting you. So I can understand why he's upset." His thumb brushed along her palm softly.

"I'm just worried that he's been gone so long." She sighed. "Could you…possibly go look for him?"

"Would it make you feel better?" Justin stood up and walked over to his suitcase as he grabbed some clean clothes. He grabbed a pair of track shorts and a white tank top.

"Yes it would, thank you Angel." Fiona got off the bed. "I would just feel better knowing he's ok."

"I worry about him too, Fee." Justin looked over his shoulder and smiled. He slipped on the shorts, not bothering with boxers. He then pulled the tank over his head.

"I know he's going to be upset. Just….make him feel better." Fiona whispered.

"I'll do what I can." Justin nodded.

Fiona tuned away and grabbed something out of a small bag that lay on top of one of the nightstands. She then slid it into Justin's hands. "This might help."

Justin looked at what Fiona slipped into his hand. It was a small tube of lube. His eyes darted up to look into hers. "Fee…."

"He's tense and we both know what helps him relax. He thinks he hurt me so he won't touch me. Help him Justin." There was nothing but softness and understanding in her voice.

A small blush crept upon Justin's face. "But we haven't done much. You saw the extent of what we've done."

"So take your time. Experiment. I trust both of you. Just make sure I get to watch next time." She teased.

Justin laughed as he hugged her. "I promise. Jy is 'n spesiale vrou." He whispered.

"Huh?" Fiona lifted her head.

He chuckled. "I said in my native language, Afrikaans, you are a special woman."

She smiled. "That sounded so beautiful. Maybe you can teach me some of the language sometime?"

He caressed her back softly. "I'd love to. There is so much to teach you. Such as…Ek sorg so baie oor jou."

Fiona giggled. "What's that mean?"

_I care so much about you_. He smiled. "You'll have to learn that one on your own."

"I just might. But right now. Go…find Heath."

Slipping the lube in his pocket, he bent his head and kissed her softly. "I will, sweetheart."

Fiona watched as he brushed past her and walked out of the hotel room. She just hoped that Heath was ok.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Heath gritted his teeth as he lifted the weights over his head. With each rep he hoped the frustration and the anger would subside but instead it only burned brighter. Tonight had been a disaster. He hoped that they could start fresh on a new track. Instead as far as he was concerned they took a step backwards. He hurt their Fiona. Because of him, she was injured.

The muscles rippled in his biceps as he lifted the bar over his head for another rep. All he wanted to do was burn his anger off. Was that so hard to ask? When they returned to the hotel he had to get away and be alone. He couldn't sit there and look at Fiona in pain. He knew that he did that. His arms were starting to be the only thing burning though.

"Are you through punishing yourself?"

Hearing Justin's soft accented voice cut through his thoughts almost caused Heath to drop the bar. Looking up, he saw Justin standing there at the end of the weight bench. He could see concern in the hazel eyes of the older man. He could tell Justin was fresh from a shower from the damp hair and the way his white tank was sheer in some places from the way the material clung to his skin. Heath felt his mouth watering at the sight of him.

"Who says I'm punishing myself?" Heath's voice was breathy as he did another rep.

"Well you're tearing the hell out of your biceps and the fact that you've been down here for hours." Justin answered dryly. "Fee's worried about you."

Heath faltered for a second before he did another rep. "I'm fine. I'm just down here for a late night work out."

"Heath stop…She's fine." Justin's voice was soft. "She's not hurt."

Heath put the bar on the stand as he exhaled slowly. He lay on the bench as his chest rose and fell with each breath. He was only wearing his black track shorts that were hanging far below his hip dents and almost resting on the base of his cock. His bare chest was covered in a fine sheen of sweat from his workout. His hair was slicked back and resting on the bench. His skin was red from the exertion of his workout. Yet to Justin he never looked better.

"Here." Justin reached over and handed him a fresh towel.

"Thanks." Heath reached for the towel and began to rub it along his chest to wipe the sweat off. He took deep breath as he wiped down his arms as well before tossing the towel on his bag next to him. One thing he loved about hotels with 24 hour gyms was he could work out late at night and no one would bother him. Tonight the gym was empty save him and Justin.

There were several moments of silence before Justin spoke. "Heath come on. I've come to take you back upstairs."

"I hurt her, Angel." Heath's voice was soft as he sat up, his hair hanging in his face.

"No you didn't Heath." Justin squatted so he could look his friend in the eyes. He brushed Heath's soaked hair out of his eyes. "She has a small bump on the head and a small bruise, that's it. But she is FINE. You didn't hurt her. If anything pushing us away is hurting her." He caressed Heath's cheek.

"I had to get out of there. I couldn't stand knowing that I jumped on her like that." Heath's voice trembled.

Suddenly Justin's arms slid around him as he pulled him close. "You were saving her. She knows that. I know that." He whispered.

Heath's arms wrapped around Justin as he hung on for dear life. "I would die than rather hurt her." His voice trembled.

"She knows that." Justin pulled back to look into Heath's eyes. "She knows you'd protect her. You have to stop beating yourself up."

"I don't know if I can." Heath whispered.

"Then let me help you." Justin cupped his face as suddenly his lips brushed against his. Brushing softly back and forth, he began to kiss Heath. He wanted the redhead to forget all thoughts of pain and hurt and only concentrate on what he was doing to him.

"Angel what are you doing! We can't do this he—" Heath started to protest.

"Shhh we're alone. No one comes to work out this time of night. It's just you and I." Justin cut him off as his lips came crashing down this time to take Heath's in a passionate kiss. Heath's hands came up at first to push him away but once Justin deepened the kiss his hands came up to cup his head.

Kissing Justin was the salve that Heath needed to heal his wounded pride and soul. His lips massaged Justin's as suddenly he felt the South African's tongue snake out to brush back and forth over his lower lip. Heath opened his mouth willingly for him as his own tongue met his.

Justin smiled against Heath's mouth as he felt the tongue waiting for him. Their tongues played an erotic game of tag as they flicked and massaged each other. His fingers slid through Heath's hair as he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Hearing a moan escape from the southerner's mouth had his cock hardening in his shorts. That's the exact sound he wanted to hear. He wanted Heath to forget about tonight's match and just concentrate on what he was doing to him.

The deeper the kiss became the more aroused Heath was becoming. He let his fingers trail down over the broad muscles of Justin's back. He loved how he felt the muscles ripple under his touch. He continued to massage Justin's back, working the muscles with his fingers. He thought he had the upper hand until he felt his tongue being drawn between Justin's lips. Justin suckled on his tongue, moving his lips back and forth upon it as if he were fucking it.

Heath moaned low in his throat as his head fell back, breaking the kiss. He felt Justin's lips move down his neck as his fingers brushed along his chest. "Lay back Heath." Justin whispered. He watched as the redhead laid back on the weight bench.

Taking a deep breath, Heath ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at Justin who was staring down at him with a smile on his face. Before he could ask what was going on, Justin's lips came down upon his chest. He cried out softly as he felt the velvety tip of his lover's tongue flick over a flat nipple. His hands came up to cup Justin's head as Justin's tongue swept all along the tiny nub. Sparks of pleasure electrified his spine as they shot their way down to his fully hard cock. His shorts were now making a tent and there was a tiny moist spot from where the precum was soaking in.

Justin continued to kiss his way along Heath's chest as his fingers trailed their way down his abs. Heath's body was incredible. He admired the way the West Virginian kept his muscles so toned and trimmed. His fingertips skimmed along the chiseled hip dents that were exposed. He felt Heath's hips buck up against his fingers. His tongue feathered over the reddened skin as he moved his way to the other nipple.

"Angel….what are you doing?" Heath swallowed hard. He tried to focus but Justin's hands and mouth were feeling so damn good.

"I'm helping you relax, Heath. Let me help you relax." Justin whispered as his hand slid down to slide inside Heath's shorts. His palm skimmed along the top side of Heath's shaft. He heard a long hiss come from between Heath's teeth and he smiled against Heath's chest. He knew then he was on the right track. He kept sliding his palm along the top of the shaft over and over.

The second that Justin touched his cock, Heath thought his skin was on fire. He arched his hips in order to rub against Justin's hand. He slid his fingers through dark hair as his hips rolled up to thrust against the hand that was teasing him. By now he was hard as granite and he'd give anything to be touched.

Trailing his lips down Heath's chest, Justin kissed his way down. His tongue skimmed along the surface, tasting him as he went along. His hand wrapped around the thickness that made up Heath's cock. He heard Heath grunt with approval as he slid his fist up and down over the throbbing shaft. Justin had never given another man a hand job before but he knew how he liked to be stroked so he did the same thing to Heath. Everything was so knew to them. Justin loved having the head of his cock teased so he brushed his thumb over the head of Heath's cock. Heath's hips thrust up hard against his hand. _Ok so he likes that_, he chuckled to himself.

By the time Justin's lips reached his navel, Heath thought he was going to go completely insane. With Justin's hand stroking him the pleasure was intensifying every second. Now Justin's tongue was tracing his navel. He could feel the softness of the dark hair brushing along his chest. His hands slid up and down over Justin's broad back. He wanted to touch as much of his new lover as much as he could.

Letting go of Heath, Justin grabbed the band of his shorts in both hands. He could hear the soft whine of loss in Heath's voice. With one tug he pulled Heath's shorts down off his legs. Heath's thick cock sprang free to brush along his stomach. He licked his lips. This was new territory for him. Yet he wanted to jump right in with both feet. Wrapping his hand around the thick shaft again, he bent his head. "Relax Heath." There was a sultry look in his hazel eyes.

"What are you doing, Angel?" Heath struggled to find his voice.

"Making you feel really good." Justin nervously bent his head and brushed his lips over the head of Heath's cock.

At the first contact, Heath's hips bucked upward. Heath's eyes rolled back into his head as he swore. "Fuck Angel, oh hell….what are you doing?" He moaned.

Justin's tongue snaked out as the tip of his tongue bathed the tip, circling slowly. His tongue swirled around the purple head as he heard Heath moan as he tried to thrust upwards in Justin's hand. Moving his lips on the head, Justin started to suck softly as he got both of them used to the sensations.

Heath's mind and body were suddenly overloading with pure pleasure. Never before would he even envision that having another man's mouth on him could feel that good. _No, not another man. Justin,_ he told himself. Justin was not just another man. He was his best friend and now his lover. He felt Justin's lips tugging on the head of his cock. It felt so good. His hands left Justin's hair to grip the sides of the weight bench. His hips had a mind of their own as they thrust up trying to go deeper in Justin's mouth.

He knew that Heath was enjoying this from the way he was gripping the sides of the bench to the mewling sounds that were coming out of his mouth. But suckling on the tip wasn't enough. He wanted more of the redhead. That's when he did it. His mouth slid down as he took all of Heath's cock in his mouth. His tongue slid along the vein that ran along the underside. Heath was thick but he fit so good within his mouth.

The instant that Justin slid his entire mouth down on him, Heath moaned loudly as his hips bucked up off the weight bench. The hot wetness of Justin's mouth formed a tight cocoon around his shaft. "Oh fuck ya Angel….oh fuck don't stop!" He moaned.

Grabbing Heath's hips, Justin slid his mouth up and down over Heath's cock. His tongue dragged along on the underside, teasing the sensitive skin. From base to tip, he made sure that every part of his lover's shaft was tasted. That's when he had an idea.

Reaching into his pocket, Justin dug out the lube that Fiona had given him. He slides his mouth off Heath's cock and hears Heath whine in protest again. "Relax Heath. Just relax. Trust me I'm going to make this feel really good for you. Just keep your eyes closed and relax." He smiled when he saw Heath do what he asked him.

Flipping open the tube of lube, Justin spreads some on his fingers to make sure they are fully coated. Once he makes sure that his fingers are fully prepared, he wraps his free hand back around Heath's cock. That's when his fingers slide down to brush against Heath's opening.

Feeling Justin's fingers teasing him, Heath's eyes snap open. "Angel….oh hell…."

"Feel good?" Justin whispered.

"Fuck yes…" Heath moaned. He found himself pressing against Justin's fingers trying to relive the experience from the weekend. It felt good to have the fingers inside him and right now he desperately wanted to feel it again.

As if sensing what Heath wanted, Justin was only two happy to oblige. Just as his mouth slid down to take all of Heath's cock inside, Justin slid two fingers inside of him at the same time. A loud cry erupted from Heath as the younger man's hips arched off the bench. Justin kept his mouth on the shaft as his fingers began to scissor their way in and out of Heath to prep him so he can go deeper.

Feeling Justin's fingers inside of him and his mouth on him Heath was in heaven. He tried to roll his hips to thrust into Justin's mouth and down on his fingers. Thankfully Justin knew just what he wanted. His mouth slid down to the base of his cock as his fingers slid deeper inside him as he was searching for that magical spot. His fingers slid in and out, causing Heath to moan. But as they slid back in, matching the rhythm of his mouth, he found it.

"Oh yes yes yes…right there!" Heath moaned over and over as he tossed and turned his head.

Once Justin found that sweet spot, he thrusts his fingers in and out deeper and harder. His mouth kept up the same pace as he fucked Heath with his lips. Feeling the velvet steel of Heath's cock slide against his tongue, Justin was moaning himself. By now he was tenting his own shorts and they felt ten sizes too small.

Each time Justin's fingertips brushed against him Heath moaned. That coupled with the fact that Justin was sucking him off, he knew he wasn't going to be able to last. He could feel that tightening in his sacs and that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was barely hanging on. "Angel….I..I can't hold it. I'm going to explode…." His breath was coming in pants.

Justin's mouth slipped off him as his hand was still wrapped around the base of his cock. Moving his hand up and down over Heath, he stared into Heath's eyes. "Then do it. Let me help you. Don't hold back rockband."

Hearing Justin's words, Heath's hips arched up as his cock twitched in Justin's hands. Hot jets of his seed erupted from his cock and landed on his chest. All through this, Justin's fingers never let up. Heath moaned as his orgasm raced through his body. When it was done he fell back on the bench.

Justin slid his fingers out of Heath and grabbed the towel. He wiped his hands on it and then set about wiping Heath's chest up. He mopped up all the evidence of the intense orgasm. Heath's eyes opened as he saw Justin cleaning him up. He licked his lips as he whispered. "Thank you."

Smiling down at him, Justin whispered back. "You're welcome." Once he got Heath all cleaned up he walked over and tossed the towel in the dirty laundry. When he walked back to the bench, Heath was standing up.

Before Justin could say a word, Heath grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Justin moaned as his palms slid up and down over the redhead's chest. This kiss was fiery and was full of desire. Heath was in charge and he wanted Justin to know that. Nipping at Justin's lips, Heath broke the kiss. "Now, it's my turn. Lay down Angel." There was an order in his voice.

Looking into his eyes, Justin could see that Heath meant business. His eyes had gone completely black. That only happened when Heath was really angry or really aroused. He knew from experience that Heath wasn't angry. He went to lay down when Heath stopped him. "Hold up. We won't need these." Heath grabbed the band of his shorts and with one tug, sent them to the floor. When he saw that Justin wore nothing underneath, he licked his lips. "Lay down."

Justin laid back on the weigh bench, stretching out his body. He could feel his cock sticking up and he knew that Heath's eyes were focused on it. Sucking on Heath had made him hard, and he wanted Heath to see it. The tip of his cock was glistening with precum in the light. He saw Heath staring at him and sucked in his breath.

"Did sucking me off make you this hard, Angel?" Heath's voice was sultry. "Did it turn you on? It must have turned you on because look at you now." There was teasing in his voice.

He couldn't help it. Heath's voice was turning him on so much. Justin wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke, moving it up and down slowly. "I liked sucking you off." He found himself whispering.

Watching what Justin was doing, Heath's eyes widened. He licked his lips. "Stop stroking. _Now_!" Once again there was that order in his voice. Immediately Justin lowered his hand as he looked up at Heath. Heath smirked. "Good."

Justin watched as Heath slid his hands along his thick thighs, caressing them. That caused his whole body to break out into goose bumps. His nipples hardened as he watched Heath's hands move closer to his aching cock. He wanted to strain up and thrust it into the teasing man's hands. But he knew he had to be patient.

Lowering his head, Heath took a deep breath. "Close your eyes, Angel." He ordered. He smiled as he watched Justin do what he was told. Heath waited those extra seconds just to tease him a little more. Suddenly his lips came down on the head of Justin's cock as he brushed them back and forth, swirling in the precum.

Crying out, Justin arched up against the soft lips. The erotic sensation of Heath dragging his lips over the head had his mind reeling. If there was one thing Justin loved during foreplay it was having his cocked sucked and right now Heath was delivering. Back and forth the other man was teasing him with his lips. Nothing else was happening but Heath brushing his lips over the tip. Just when Justin was going to belt out a protest, that's when Heath struck. He sucked the tip between his lips and drew it into his mouth. "Oh hell…yes…..Heath…."

Smiling against the tip of Justin's member, Heath swirled his tongue around it as one hand encircled around the thick shaft. He was going to make his Angel feel just as good as he felt. He wanted to give Justin the same pleasure that he received. Using his full lips, he suckled on the tip softly while his tongue lavished it. He could hear Justin's breath catch in his throat and Heath himself moaned. That only caused his lips to vibrate against the tip, sending Justin into another fit of moans.

"Feels so fucking good, rockstar." Once again Justin used the long forgotten nickname for his friend.

"We're just getting started, Angel." Heath whispered.

Justin moaned as he gripped the side of the bench. He wanted to touch Heath's hair and run his fingers through it. But he was afraid if he moved that Heath would stop. He didn't want Heath to stop for anything. "Don't stop." He whispered.

"Never Angel." Heath smiled against the tip. Then he stared to slide more of the cock inside his mouth. Justin had an exotic taste to him; one that Heath found he couldn't get enough of. Where his Fiona tasted like honey. Justin tasted like dark spices. Letting his tongue slide along the underside of his cock, Heath circled his mouth around Justin as he moved him deeper.

Feeling Heath's mouth slide down on him, Justin let out a moan. "Heath…..oh god…..your mouth…..Yes suck me….suck me harder."

Hearing the order come from Justin, Heath's pulse quickened. He started to move his mouth up and down over Justin's shaft. Just as much as he liked giving orders, he found he liked obeying them as well. Swirling his tongue around the cock, Heath slid his mouth down and took him all in.

Justin's hips bucked up, sending him nearly to the back of Heath's throat. He growled as he thrust against the mouth that was sucking him. He loved the way Heath was taking him now. It felt so good. Moving as one, Heath and Justin worked together as lips slid over cock.

But Heath wasn't finished. He wanted to do so much more to Justin. Sliding his mouth off of him, he licked his lips. He heard Justin growl in frustration. "Relax Angel. I just need a little lube that's all." He chuckled.

Hearing that, Justin moaned. He knew what was coming next. His head fell back as he willed his body to relax. Already he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He could already feel the pleasure of what it was going to feel like to have Heath's fingers deep inside him.

Heath spotted the tube of lube that Justin had brought with him. He coated his fingers so that they could easily slide right inside of Justin. Once he had enough he circled his free hand around his friend's aching waiting cock. "Ready Angel?" He teased.

"God yes!" Came the reply.

Heath lowered his mouth as suddenly he took Justin's entire shaft inside his mouth at the same time he slid both fingers deep inside of Justin's opening. He knew he should have prepped him first but he wanted the shock value. He knew he wouldn't be hurting Justin, it would be more the shock than anything else.

Feeling Heath's mouth go down on him at the same time his fingers slid inside him, Justin cried out as he arched up off the bench. His heart was beating rapidly as he felt Heath pause as he waited for him to get used to the intrusion. "Don't stop, please?" He whispered.

That was the cue Heath needed as his mouth began to slide up and down over Justin's thick member. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt someone else he cared about. At the same time his fingers started to thrust in and out of Justin. He curled them as he was searching for the spot that would make his Angel just moan for days. Taking Justin as deep as he could in his mouth, his fingers brushed along just as deep when he knew he hit it.

Justin pushed down on Heath's hand when he started moaning over and over. "Fuck me, oh fuck…..Heath….don't stop…don't you dare stop." His voice was a hushed whisper as he began to ride the fingers inside him. Over and over the fingers brushed against his sweet spot. That mixed with Heath's hot wet mouth on his cock, he wasn't sure how long he was going to last. Everything felt so good and his body was starting to shake.

Hearing Justin's mantra of fucks, Heath quickened his pace. His fingers slammed deeper inside as his mouth suckled on his lover's cock harder and deeper. He felt Justin's cock twitch inside his mouth and he knew that the South African was close to coming. Letting him slip out of his mouth, he wrapped his hand around the thick shaft. Pumping the cock up and down, Heath stroked him. He wanted to make Justin come. He wanted to be the sole cause of his orgasm this time.

Trying to breath, Justin thrust his hips against the hand that stroked him. By now his white tank was plastered to his chest with sweat. Heath's fingers kept up their pace as he rode them. His body was shaking as he neared his climax and even he knew it wouldn't be long. All of a sudden it was upon him. A low almost animalistic growl came from down inside him as Justin thrust his hips up as his cock shot out streams of his seed as it landed on his shirt. He moaned over and over as he came hard and fast.

Watching Justin come, Heath found himself moaning along with his best friend. When it was finally over, Justin collapsed back on the bench as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly Heath removed his fingers. He smiled down at his lover. "Wait right here, Angel." He whispered. He quickly walked over to the towel rack and grabbed two fresh towels. Using one, he wiped his hands and then threw it in the dirty laundry. He then grabbed the second one and walked back over to Justin.

By now Justin sat up and removed his soiled shirt. Heath chuckled. "Um sorry about your shirt."

"I'm not." Justin smiled and then chuckled along with him. He watched as Heath bent down and wiped off and cleaned his chest, just like he had done for him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Heath whispered. There were several moments of silence before Heath spoke again. "Is she really ok?"

Tipping his friends head up, Justin kissed his lips softly. "She's fine Heath. She's worried about you. In fact she sent me to you."

Heath's eyes opened wide. "She…did?"

Justin nodded. "She was afraid that you might do something stupid in your anger and that you needed someone to help you calm down. So she gave me the lube and then told me to come find you and….calm you down." He grinned.

Heath blushed and chuckled. "I guess she knew what we needed."

"I guess women are smart like that." Justin nodded.

"Our woman is pretty damn smart." Heath said softly.

"So how about we go upstairs and get back up to her?" Justin reached over and caressed his face.

Nuzzling against Justin's hand, Heath nodded. "I like that idea."

* * *

><p>Fiona was lying in bed in the darkness when she felt the arms go around her. She jumped at first when she heard the words. "Shhh its ok baby. It's only us." Heath's southern drawl echoed in the dark room.<p>

"Heath? Oh thank god I was so worried!" She whispered as she reached out for him. She felt him pull her against his chest. Her arms went around his neck as she nuzzled against his chest. "Honey why did you run off like that?"

Heath rubbed her back as he held her against his body. It felt good holding her here in the darkness. He looked over at Justin, who was only mere inches from them. Justin smiled over at him. He knew Justin was letting him hold her for now. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered. "I was so afraid I hurt you, baby. I was so pissed off at myself." His voice cracked. "I'd rather die than hurt you."

Using the moonlight that was shining through the window, Fiona looked up to find Heath. She caressed his cheek and then ran her fingers through his hair. "Heath Slater what happened tonight was an accident. An accident. I've taken bumps before."

"Not from me you haven't—"

"Shhh….I'm not made of porcelain. I'm a Diva…a female wrestler. Well I will be if they ever allow me to wrestle. But my point is I'm just as tough as you boys. It will take more than one little bump on the head to take me down." She put her finger on his lips. She felt him smile against her finger. "Now, did Justin calm you down?"

"I can't believe you sent him to me." Heath whispered.

"I knew you were hurt and needed someone. You thought you hurt me and I knew you wouldn't touch me in fear of hurting me again. So you needed someone strong. Our Angel is as strong as you are. Plus just as sexy. Aren't you Angel?" She leaned back knowing full well that Justin was right behind her. Sure enough she ended up leaning back on a solid broad chest.

A soft chuckle echoed in her ear. "If you say so Fee."

"I know so. You are sexy. Both of you are." Fiona smiled. "My sexy amazing boys."

"What would we do without her, Angel?" Heath grinned.

"Let's hope we never find out, rockstar. Let's hope we never find out." Justin chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Fiona stretched as she slowly came awake. Her eyelashes fluttered as her arm slid over to find the bed next to her empty. Her eyes fully opened as she sat up and looked around. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was. They were in Nashville. They had gotten into town late last night. It had been a few days since the misdirection at the ring and she sent Justin to Heath. Things were back to normal. Or at least she thought they were. But now she had woken up alone in the bed. She looked around again and that's when she saw it. There was a note lying on the pillow next to her. Fiona reached over and grabbed the note and opened it.

**Fee-**

**Sorry that you had to wake up alone. Heath and I wanted to get an early morning workout in so we hit the gym. We wanted to let you sleep. We're probably going to get some breakfast after working out so take this morning to have some Me Time. We'll see you tonight before the show. **

**Love, **

**Angel**

Fiona smiled as she read the note. She knew the boys had been missing some of their workouts by sleeping in with her in the mornings. She was glad they were getting back to their regular routines. It was too much to ask of any of them to spend every waking minute of the day together. That wasn't a life that any of them wanted to live. She folded the note and put it on the nightstand.

Throwing back the covers, Fiona got out of bed. She was naked, as she always was; because that is the way they always slept together. There was no need of clothes when she curled up between her Heath and Justin. As she was walking to the bathroom she heard a noise. Her head whipped to see the French doors to the private balcony of their suite was slightly ajar. She immediately grabbed her white silk robe that was lying on the bench at the foot of the bed. Slipping it on she made her way to the doors. Nervousness ran up and down her spine. Who could be in their suite? She heard a noise that sounded like….a moan? She opened the doors a bit wider and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Heath lay before her on the double wide chaise lounge chair. He still wore his workout clothes that consisted of a white ribbed tank that stretched over his broad muscular chest. His nipples were hard as they tented against the cotton of the tank. His black track shorts were hanging low off his hips, dangerously low in fact. Yet it was what he was doing that had her complete attention. He had one hand buried in his shorts as his head was back against the cushion of the chair. His strawberry colored hair was fanned out around his head and his eyes were closed. He was licking his lips as there was movement in his shorts. He was whispering softly. "Oh hell yeah, naw mean?"

Fiona was frozen as she watched him. She didn't hear Heath come in. In fact she had thought he was asleep beside her the whole time. Instead he was out here, in the enclosed balcony of their suit doing something else entirely. She licked her lips as she watched him. She was afraid to move; afraid she'd break the spell.

Still keeping his eyes closed, Heath pushed his shorts down as he pulled his hard throbbing shaft out. When he came back early from working out and saw Fiona still asleep he decided to leave her there. She needed her sleep and he didn't want to wake her. So he came out to the balcony to try and get some sun. Yet once he laid down his mind began to wander. He thought about last night's kissing session all three of them had before they went to sleep. The memory of deeply kissing both Fiona and Justin had his cock stirring in his shorts. He tried to ignore it but soon the memory of the kisses led to other memories. Memories of how it felt to be inside Fiona and how it felt to have his fingers inside of Justin. Soon his erection was not going to be ignored.

Once he pulled his cock out, Heath wrapped his hand around the thick shaft. He let out a slow hiss. He could feel himself throbbing in his hand. It had been so long since he had to jerk himself off. Lately between his two lovers he had been more than satisfied. But they weren't here now and right now he needed to come. His thumb slowly brushed over the swollen head and he moaned. It was soaked with his precum. "Yesss, oh fuck yeah…"

Gripping the door, Fiona bit down on her lower lip. Watching Heath stroke himself was an erotic experience. On one hand she wanted to go help him and do it for him. On the other hand she didn't want to move. She wanted to stare at him all day until he moaned out his release. She could feel herself growing wet between her legs from watching him.

Sliding his fist along his member, Heath found himself bucking his hips up off the chair. He squeezed himself as he fisted himself. In his mind he kept picturing each time that Fiona or Justin touched him and how good it felt. His fist slid from the base to the head of his shaft, up and down over and over. He rolled his hips, fucking his hand. A fine sheen of sweat was forming on his forehead and his upper lip. The heat of Nashville was making this solo session even steamier. He then took his free hand and teasingly ran his palm along the glistening tip of his cock. His head fell back as he moaned. "Fuck me!"

She couldn't take it anymore. Fiona had to touch him. Heath was a sex god and he was teasing her with his impromptu solo session, even if he didn't know it. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the heavens opened up.

Slowly at first the raindrops came down as a slight sprinkle. Heath felt them hit his chest and his eyelashes fluttered. He continued to stroke his cock, the feeling intensifying with each stroke. He was too close to orgasm to stop now. Yet Mother Nature had other plans. Suddenly the rain came down in full force. It started to fall down on the redhead, soaking him and his clothes.

"What the fuck—" Heath's eyes opened wide as his hand started to move off his shaft.

"No don't stop!" Fiona finally protested as she walked out onto the balcony in an effort to make sure he continued.

Heath's head whipped around to stare at the intruder. When he saw it was Fiona, his eyes widened. She was only wearing the white silk robe that he and Justin had bought her on their weekend away. By now the rain was coming down pretty good. It soaked her robe, plastering it to her sexy body. He could the outline of her breasts and those perky hard nipples of hers. Thanks to the rain he could see that she wore nothing under the robe. Her dark hair hung soaked around her face as her blue eyes stared back at him. He licked his lips. "You were—watching me?" He asked softly.

She nodded slowly. "I got Justin's note about you two working out. Then I saw the balcony doors open. I came to see why they were open and I heard you moan."

Fiona found she couldn't take her eyes off of Heath. He still sat on the chaise lounge with his cock in his hand. The white tank now was soaked completely thru, stuck to the hard muscles of his chest like a second skin. His beautiful red hair was soaked back from his face. Her eyes moved down to stare at his shaft. Rain drops ran down over the head and all she could think about was licking each one off. She licked her lips at the thought. "What were you thinking about?" She asked.

A slow smirk graced Heath's face as he slowly stood up. He made his way over to her. "You really want to know, baby?" His southern drawl seemed thicker, and his voice huskier. His eyes had darkened to black. She knew that meant he was aroused; probably just as aroused as she was. The rain fell down on them. Neither one of them noticed as they only stared at each other.

"Of course Heath." Fiona smiled at him.

Heath approached her as he wrapped both arms around her, pulling her close to him as he whispered in her ear. "You. I was thinking about you as I stroked my cock. Thoughts of you were turning me on. You and Justin."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers start to play with his wet hair. She nuzzled against him as she whispered back. "I like turning you on."

Those were the right words to say at that moment. Cupping the back of her head, Heath's lips came down upon hers. This kiss seemed to be different as it was more passionate than fiery. Using just his lips, he massaged hers as he teased them. Brushing back and forth, he wanted to just feel her lips. He moaned as he felt her melt against him.

Feeling Heath kiss her this softly, Fiona offered her lips to him. This was a new way of kissing him. Usually he was the one who kissed her with a bit of force in his kisses. Now he was taking his time. She moaned softly against his lips, causing them to vibrate. She felt him stir against her which only excited her more.

Finally Heath snaked out his tongue as he traced her lips. He wanted to memorize the taste of her. Over and over, he bathed her lips with the tip of his tongue. He was grateful she didn't rush him. The rain beat down on them but neither one of them cared. They were oblivious to the raindrops that fell. All they cared about was kissing each other. Only when he was ready did his tongue slide in her mouth to reach out for her tongue. Finding it, he deepened the kiss.

Swirling her tongue around his, it took a minute before Fiona noticed that Heath was untying her robe. Only when he slid his hands inside and started to push it off her shoulders did she notice. Moaning in his mouth, she lowered her arms as she allowed the saturated silk to fall from her body. It didn't take long for Heath's large hands to replace the silk upon her breasts. She moaned against his mouth as she felt him kneading the soft mounds in his hands.

Suckling on her tongue, Heath brushed his thumbs over the turgid peaks of her rosy nipples. He felt her hips jerk against his as he continued his sensual assault on her breasts. He loved her breasts. They fit perfectly into his hands. He could never get enough of caressing or kneading them. He tweaked her nipples with his thumbs and fingers and he heard her sudden intake of breath. Slowly breaking the kiss, he whispered. "Right now I'm so turned on by you, Fiona."

Grabbing the hem of his tank, Fiona slid it up over his head as she pulled it off his body. Dropping it at their feet, she looked up into his eyes. Her hands slid up over the hard muscles of his chest. She could see the soft freckles that dotted his skin. To her they were marks of perfection. Her thumbs brushed over plump pink nipples. "We seem to be good together, Heath."

He smiled down at her as he caressed her cheek. "Yeah we do, babe."

Her hands slid back down his chest as they reached his shorts. Tugging on them, they too ended up on the balcony floor to join his tank. Now both of them stood naked as the rain poured down on them. She pressed her body closer to his. "It's raining."

Suddenly he swept her up in his powerful arms as the muscles rippled under his freckled skin. "Yes it is." He chuckled as she let her head fall back to capture raindrops on her tongue. He captured her tongue and suckled softly. That led to another mind blowing kiss. He walked over to the lounge chair and laid her down on it.

Looking up at him, Fiona giggled. "What are you doing?"

Heath wiggled his eyebrows. He started at her ankles as he ran his hands up over her legs. Fiona's skin was so smooth. He loved touching her; feeling the satiny texture of her skin under his ring weathered hands. She was his direct opposite. Where he was hard, she was soft. Where he was forceful, she was gentle. She was perfect.

His fingertips grazed softly over the curve of her calves. The water from the rain acted as nature's lubricant. When he got to her thighs, his palms spread them apart. He licked his lips. Heath knew what he wanted and no one was going to deny him. He watched as raindrops rolled down over her length and bud. It was as if nature was making sure she was perfectly wet just for him.

Fiona's breath became caught in her throat when Heath made his move. The instant his tongue flicked against her bud, her head fell back as she moaned loudly. She could feel the tip of his tongue swirl around her swollen bud as he traced it, circling over and over. His tongue was soft as if made from velvet. There was no doubt that Heath knew how to use it. He was paying attention to the tiny nub of nerves that was causing the wetness to pour out of her as fast as the rain was falling. Over and over he'd flick his tongue over it, knowing full well he was teasing her.

Heath loved the taste of Fiona. The rain only added to it. He took her bud between his full lips, suckling softly as if he had one of her nipples in his mouth. He heard her cry out and that only had him growing harder. Using his lips he tugged softly as if milking her. That's when he felt her fingers slide through his hair. Letting go of her bud, he used the flat of his tongue to lick her length fully. Lapping at her, he licked the raindrops and her wetness from her. He could feel her getting soaked by the second and the rain had nothing to do with it. Using the tip of his tongue he traced her lips. He let the tip of his tongue skim along each lip, teasing her. He loved going down on her. Foreplay to him was a chance to please her in a way that fucking just couldn't. He could make her come over and over during their foreplay.

Her breath was becoming caught in her throat as she felt Heath's tongue working its magic on her wetness. He wasn't in a rush and instead he was doing everything he could to take his time. She felt his tongue start at the bottom of her entrance and lick his way up to her bud. A tortured moan escaped from her lips. Her hips lifted from the chair as if her body demanded more. Her fingers dug into his hair as she tugged on the red strands. That's when she felt it. Heath slammed his tongue deep inside her. Her hips bucked as she held onto his head for support; once again tugging on his hair.

Feeling her grind her body against his mouth, Heath moaned. His tongue slid in and out of her body. His palms caressed her thighs, moving up and down. He curled his tongue inside her trying to reach her g-spot. With each thrust, they moved together. His tongue swirled around inside her each time he thrust it inside. Yet he wasn't in a hurry. This wasn't like before where it was rushed or forceful. No, this time his strokes were more sensual. Slow and steady his tongue moved in and out.

Crying out softly, Fiona rolled her hips against his tongue. She rode his tongue as if she were riding his cock. With each thrust, Heath would wiggle his tongue inside her. He knew just what to do to get a moan out of her. Shivers ran up and down her spine with each stroke. She didn't know how much longer she could hang on. Her body started to shake and that's when she knew. She was going to come very soon.

Pulling his tongue out so he could speak, Heath whispered. "That's it baby. I want to feel you come on my tongue. I want to feel you let go around it. Squeeze my tongue with that sweet body of yours." Suddenly his tongue was back inside her; as deep as it could go.

Hearing the huskiness of his voice and the sensations he was creating, Fiona didn't last long. She arched up off the chair as she moaned his name. Her body exploded around his tongue as she came. Her body squeezed around his tongue as the wave of her orgasm came crashing down around her. The rain poured down over her as if it sensed she needed the cooling down.

Once her orgasm was done, Heath slid up and covered her body with his. His lips found hers again as he gave her a long deep languorously kiss. Their bodies slid against each other's. Slick from the rain, hands moved over wet skin while tongues reached out for each other. The kiss was about passion and romance. Fiona could feel how hard Heath was as his shaft rested against her thigh. She could feel the heat coming from his body, despite the coolness from the summer rain. "I need you, Fiona. I need to be inside you." He whispered in a throaty voice.

"I need you just as badly Heath." She whispered back as she pushed his hair from his face.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as his lips trailed along her throat. "I live to see you each day. Being with you and seeing you have become just as important to me as breathing."

She moaned as she felt the tip of his cock tease her opening. "I'm right here Heath. Right here for you." She ran her hands down the broad expanse of his back. She felt the muscles ripple under her touch. She loved his body. He was so gorgeous. To her, he had the body of a Greek God. She could spend all day just kissing his body. That was something she would definitely have to do in the future.

"You belong to us." Heath whispered. "To me right now." He started to slide in as slow as he could. The tip slid in as he rolled his hips, sinking into her wetness. He moaned as his eyes closed. The feeling of sliding into her was something he found he craved and he wanted it to last as long as it could. Going as slow as he can, he slid his shaft inside her. Her body hugged his tightly as he gave her every inch. "Oh fuck yessss…" He hissed.

To Fiona the slow entry was pure sensual torture. Always before Heath would thrust as fast as he could inside her. This was totally different, and hell she loved it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, which only caused him to go even deeper. "Heath…." She moaned.

"It feels so good to go this slow." He whispered huskily. "I didn't know."

"Sometimes fast and hard feels damn good, but slow and sensual like this feels amazing too." She whispered in his ear.

"It feels incredible." He agreed with her. Once he was fully inside of her he paused briefly. He wanted to savor the feeling of being inside of her. He let his head fall back as the rain cascaded down upon them. Feeling the soft summer rain beat down on them, Heath felt as if it couldn't get any more perfect. That's when he thrust his hips and started moving inside her. Both of them cried out at once.

Fiona grabbed onto his shoulders for support as she ground her hips into his. Heath was grabbing onto the arms of the chair as he sensually slid his cock in and out of her tight passage. He was in no hurry and neither was she. He bent his head and latched onto a perky nipple. His tongue bathed the nipple, teasing it, as his hips rolled against hers. With each stroke Heath would go deeper, giving her more of himself. The two lovers came together in the soft summer rain.

Heath moved his mouth from one breast to the other. He gripped the arms of the chair as his member stroked her from the inside. She was soaked and he knew it wasn't from the rain pouring down on them. He had never done this in the rain before. Before meeting Fiona, sex was just that, sex. Yet with her, and even with Justin, now it was anything than just sex. With a roll of his hips, he slid in deeper and he swore that he brushed her womb itself. He heard her cry out. "Oh hell Fiona…babe….. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. Don't stop Heath." She moaned. "This feels incredible when you go this slowly. It's like I'm feeling all of you."

"You want to feel all of me?" Heath teased. "You mean like this?" He pulled out until just the tip was inside of her. He started moving just the tip in and out of her. He heard her moan as she arched up trying to take him deeper inside her. Then going slowly, inch by inch, he slid deeper inside her. His plan backfired because not only did Fiona moan but he cried out in pure pleasure.

She grabbed his head and pulled him down for another deep kiss. His tongue found hers as they started to kiss passionately. He picked up his pace a bit as his cock slid in and out faster inside her. Between stroking and being inside her, Heath wasn't sure how much longer he could last. That's when a sobering thought hit him. He broke the kiss. "Baby, we forgot to use protection."

Fiona caressed his face. "Don't worry. Just pull out when you're ready to come. "

"Are you sure? We'll make a mess." Heath looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll just go hop in the shower afterwards." She kissed him softly.

Kissing her softly, Heath slowly broke the kiss. "This feels so good and so…beautiful. I just didn't want to make it feel…cheap." He whispered shyly.

"Nothing could make being with you feel cheap, Heath. Nothing." She whispered as she arched up, taking him deeper.

Heath moaned as he ground his hips against hers, sliding as deep as he could inside her. "Being inside you feels so damn good baby." He started to jackhammer his hips, sliding in and out deeper each time.

Without warning, Fiona's orgasm came out of nowhere. It washed over her like the rain pouring down. She cried out as she hung onto Heath. Her body bucked up against his as she shook. She squeezed around his shaft, soaking him as she let go. She gave in as the pleasurable sensations overcame her.

Feeling Fiona come around him, Heath hissed through a clenched jaw. He was barely hanging on. He knew he had to pull out now or come deep inside Fiona. That thought fluttered inside his brain for a microsecond before he pulled back. He slid out of her as he let out an almost animalistic growl as he started to come. His body exploded as hot jets of his juices covered her stomach as his own orgasm overtook him.

Heath slumped down as he fell on Fiona. He didn't care that his juices were now coating both of their stomachs. That's what they made showers for. All he cared about now was holding his woman. He nuzzled his head against her breasts as the rain poured down to cool off the lovers. He felt her fingers come up to slide through his hair. "That was incredible." He whispered.

"It was beautiful." Fiona whispered.

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He smiled as she brushed his hair out of his face. He could see her blue eyes twinkling back at him. He could see how much she cared shining deep in her eyes. "I'm sure doing this in the rain probably wasn't the best idea…" He chuckled almost shyly.

She smiled at him as she kissed him softly. "I thought it was perfect. Very romantic. I think you have a hidden soft side Mr. Slater."

"Shhhhh!" He put a finger to her lips. "I have a bad ass rockstar image to protect darlin'!"

Fiona drew his finger in her mouth and suckled softly. She felt Heath shiver. Swirling her tongue around his finger, she nibbled softly. She then let the finger slide out of her mouth. "I won't tell."

"Where is Angel?" He asked her. "Is he still working out?"

"I think so. He wasn't in the suite when I woke up." She caressed his cheek.

Standing up, Heath pulled her up with him. "Well then we have time to clean up before he comes back. First we'll take a shower and then we'll go cuddle in bed."

"Cuddle?" Fiona looked at him, cocking her head.

"Yes cuddle. You know I do know how to cuddle." He teased as he kissed her softly.

"You will definitely have to prove this to me." She teased back.

"Is that a challenge darlin'?" There was a mischievous twinkle to Heath's dark eyes.

"And if it is?" Fiona asked.

"You're on." He swept her up in his arms as he carried her into the suite.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Fiona yawned as she saw in the chair getting the final touchups done on her hair before she had to meet up with Heath and Justin. Her dark locks were being styled into a mass of dark curls that fell about her shoulders. Kirsten, the stylist, as always seemed to do a fabulous job.

"Tired there Fee?" Kirsten teased. "You're supposed to be wired up to help your boys out tonight." She chuckled.

Laughing softy, Fiona blushed. "I'm not usually tired like this. But I didn't get my usual nap today."

"Uh huh." Kirsten teased as she continued to fix her hair. "Just what were you doing?" She playfully hinted.

Fiona laughed it off but her mind traveled back to this afternoon. After her and Heath had that passionate episode on the balcony they had retreated back into the bedroom. They cuddled together as they kissed passionately until Justin came back from his workout. It wasn't long before their sexy South African joined them in the kissing session. They spent the rest of the afternoon just kissing and cuddling each other. They knew they should have taken their obligatory pre-match naps, but spending time with each other seemed much more important.

"Have you got our woman ready yet?" A thick southern drawl broke through Fiona's thoughts.

Both women turned to see Heath and Justin coming around the corner. Both men were ready for their tag team match with Daniel Bryan and Tyson Kidd.

Teddy Long, the General Manager of Smackdown, was announcing tonight the start of a tournament for the tag team division. Tag Teams would compete each week leading up to the Money In The Bank. Tag Teams from Raw would also be eligible to compete as well. Each week the teams would move up in the bracket with the final two going head to head in a #1 contender's match at Money In The Bank. Then the contenders would face the Tag Team Champs, The Miz and Alex Riley, at SummerSlam.

"She's almost ready. Doesn't she look great?" Kirsten grinned at the two men.

"She always looks beautiful." Justin smiled at Fiona as they walked up to her.

"I don't know why you think you need to spend hours on her, Kirsten. She's perfect the way she is, naw mean?" Heath grinned.

"Aww you two are so sweet!" Fiona brushed her fingers along both of their chests.

"And how did you end up with both of them again?" Kirsten teased.

"HEY!" Heath interjected as both Fiona and Kirsten giggled.

"Fee cherishes us, don't you sweetheart?" Justin winked at her.

"Yes, I do. You both are my boys and I cherish you both madly." Fiona took each of their hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Well dear cherished boys, I'm almost done with your woman. So why don't you scamper off and I'll have her at the Gorilla Position soon enough." Kirsten smirked.

Bending down, both Justin and Heath gave Fiona a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon baby." Heath nuzzled against her.

"I still think you look gorgeous without all this makeup and fancy stuff." Justin whispered in her ear.

Fiona smiled at him. "Thank you Angel." She caressed his cheek. "See you soon boys."

Watching them go, Fiona's heart couldn't help but swell. There was something about them that just made her want to hug them tight. It was more than the sex, although god they were certainly good at it. She was so proud of them.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Michelle's sarcastic voice sliced through her thoughts. "Planning on meeting up with your….how do I put this delicately…"

"Watch your mouth when talking about Heath and Justin!" Fiona's eyes narrowed.

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?"

"Take it as you will. Just remember what I said." Fiona said coldly.

"Don't threaten me rookie!" Michelle growled. "I'm not the one who is fucking two men at the same time to try to further my career!"

Kirsten laughed nervously. "Um Fee, you're done." She slid the cape off the woman's shoulders.

Fiona slid out of the chair as she stood up. She turned and glared at Michelle. "No, you just fucked and married one of them." She retorted icily.

"WHAT?" Michelle's hand came up without a warning and slapped Fiona hard across the face. But she wasn't prepared for the return slap that came back twice as hard. Michelle's face flung back with the force of Fiona's slap as the echo was heard throughout the hall. That was enough to enrage Michelle. She growled and then screamed as she leapt at the brunette. "How dare you slap me, you whore!"

Fiona was no rookie when it came to defending herself. She grabbed Michelle's arms and kept them apart as she kept the blonde's claw like nails from reaching her. Michelle was ranting and raving and calling her every name in the book she could think of. "I am not a whore! Look in the mirror babe!" She yelled back.

Kirsten had gone for help the moment the fight started. Soon Teddy Long and Paul came rushing from the back. Each man grabbed a hold of a woman as they tried to pry them apart. Paul had a good hold on Michelle as he yanked her back with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Whoa, hold up! What the hell is going on?" He roared.

"That whore Fiona hit me!" Michelle screamed as she continued to lash out.

"What? Fiona hit you?" Teddy asked as he pulled Fiona back.

"Yes, she slapped me and then lunged at me!" Michelle lied.

Fiona growled. "You liar! You hit me first!" She seethed.

Paul had to hold Michelle tight as she tried to leap out at Fiona again. "Hold the hell up! Michelle stop it!"

"Ladies, stop it and calm down!" Teddy ordered. He then turned to Kirsten. "Kirsten, you were here. Who started it?" He saw Kirsten looking extremely nervous. "Now listen, don't you be worrying about your job. Just tell me the truth."

Kirsten fidgeted with her fingers. "Michelle started it. She came in here taunting Fee. Then she slapped her first."

"You bitch!" Michelle growled.

Just then Heath and Justin came running around the corner. When they saw the scene their eyes widened. "What the hell is going on?" Justin asked as he rushed over to Fiona protectively. Heath joined him as Teddy let her go while both men wrapped their arms around her. Justin looked down at Fiona. "Fee, are you alright?"

Fiona let out a rugged breath. "I'm fine Angel. Michelle and I just-" She looked up at him as she tried to smile. "We had a disagreement."

"A disagreement? You slapped me you whore!" Michelle lashed out again.

"Now I said that is ENOUGH!" Teddy raised his voice. "I don't want any more insults coming from you." He pointed at Michelle.

"What the hell did Fiona do to you?" Heath yelled at Michelle. "She is a sweetheart! She doesn't do anything to anyone!" He wrapped his arm protectively around Fiona.

"Of course. The next Smackdown Sweetheart." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Fiona what did you do to her?" Paul stared at her, demanding the truth.

Lifting her chin, she stared back at him. "I slapped her hard AFTER she slapped me first. She came in here insulting me left and right. She's been doing that since I've gotten here. I haven't gone to anyone because I can take care of myself. I mean I don't go tattle just because someone is picking on me in the schoolyard, Paul. I deal with my own problems."

"Well it looks like it just became everyone's problem now." He sighed.

Michelle smirked as she waited for the lecture and the punishment to come down on Fiona. She knew her place on Smackdown and it was sure a lot of a hell higher than some rookie who happened to be screwing two men at the same time. But suddenly she got the shock of her life as Teddy spoke.

"Well I know how we're going to settle this. Next week both of you are going to settle this the way it should have been settled." The General Manager put up his hands.

Justin's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, Teddy?"

"Fiona is going to face Michelle in the ring in a one on one contest. That way they can get their frustration out on each other. After that match there will be no more backstage arguments between you two. No more slaps and definitely no more disrupting of my show!" Teddy laid down the law.

"What?" Heath exploded. "You want Fiona to get into the ring when she hasn't wrestled in weeks? She's been escorting us the whole time. She hasn't had a chance to wrestle any of the Divas."

"Then I guess the who—" Michelle caught the glare Teddy was giving her. "I guess she better get practicing to get the ring rust off then." She smirked at the trio.

"Teddy think about this?" Heath protested.

"Heath hold up!" Fiona put her hands on his arm. "I want to do this!" There was sheer determination in her voice as she looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with hatred for the other woman.

"Teddy, can we at least accompany Fee to the ring?" Justin cut in.

"I think that is fair. After all she accompanies you." Teddy nodded.

"Teddy how is that fair?" Michelle whined.

"Hey, they are a team. You knew that. You want to get two men to accompany you, so be it. But hear this now. No one will be allowed to interfere. This is between the women. Understand me?" Teddy pointed at each of them. When they all nodded, he shook his head. "Ok now I have a show to run. Heath and Justin, you two are up soon. Get into position. Fiona, go with them."

"Yes Sir." Fiona nodded.

As Teddy turned to leave, Heath whipped around to look at Fiona. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can talk to Teddy, maybe change his mind?"

She started to laugh softly. "Heath, have you forgotten? I'm a Diva…a wrestler. This is what I do. I'm going to be fine."

Suddenly his muscular arms slid around her body as he yanked her against his chest, hugging her tight. "If I had seen her slap you like that I would have-" He growled.

"You would have what?" Fiona asked as she rested her good cheek against his chest. "You're a southern gentleman. You don't hit women, remember?"

Heath sighed. "You had to remind me?" He said dryly. "She's not a woman…she's a-"

Fiona put her finger to his full lips. "Don't say it. I don't want Teddy taking away your tournament spot. You guys have earned this. Soon I can feel you'll be tag team champs again."

"How is your cheek, baby?" Justin nuzzled behind her. He cupped her good cheek as he turned her face to look. He winced as he could see a slight reddening. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against the sore skin. "She won't touch you again."

"Boys I'm not made of porcelain. I'm going to get slapped or even roughed up." Fiona said softly. "But thank you for caring and worrying about me."

"We're always going to worry about you, Fee." Justin whispered.

"Just like I'm going to worry about you two. In fact I worry that if we don't hurry we will be late for your match. Come on. Tonight is the start of your tournament." She gave each of them a soft kiss. "That's for good luck."

Justin looked over at Heath and smirked. "What don't I get a kiss for good luck?" He whispered.

Heath found himself blushing as he looked around to make sure they were alone. Once he was sure that no one was around, he grasped the back of the older man's neck. He pulled Justin's head over as their lips met. The kiss was quick yet left them both longing for more.

Pulling away, Justin licked his lips. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Let's go kick some ass boys." Fiona grinned at them.

* * *

><p>Justin gritted his teeth as he worked the submission move on Daniel Bryan, using the leverage of his body to try and force him to give up. Yet his opponent refused to give in. Sweat glistened over his hard broad chest, causing his chiseled muscles to look even bigger. His dark hair stuck up in all directions from the rolling around he did during the match so far. He could see Heath calling for a tag but he was far from done with Bryan yet. He growled as Bryan reversed the hold and Justin found himself on his back. They had to win tonight. If they were out tonight then they were out of the tournament for the belts. Out of the corner of his eye he could see both Heath and Fiona cheering him on. He would be damned if he would let them down.<p>

Suddenly he rolled out of Bryan's reach as he jumped up to his feet. He reached out and grabbed Bryan giving him a STO. Bryan fell hard on the mat as Justin turned and reached to tag Heath in. He knew he couldn't hold back his best friend from this match. Once their hands clapped, Heath bound in between the ropes.

His soft strawberry colored hair whipped around as rushed towards Bryan. Their careers were on the line here. There is nothing he wouldn't do to win each and every match of this tournament. He grabbed Bryan and laid the Flapjack on him hard, watching him fall hard on his face. He watched Kidd come in and try to make his way towards him but the ref stopped him just in time. Heath smirked at Kidd. He knew there is no way that he could get to him. He turned his head and nodded to Fiona.

Fiona smiled up at Heath as she blew him a kiss. She smiled as she made her way down the ring. She kept her eyes on Tyson Kidd. Once she made eye contact with him, she knew she was in. She batted her eyelashes and put her leg up on the ring to act as if she was stretching. The red glittery boy shorts she was wearing were riding low on her hips and high enough to reveal her long legs. The matching bra top hugged and pushed her breasts up enough to get his attention. She whipped her hair just like Heath taught her. When she saw Tyson lick his lips, she had to fight a giggle. Bingo!

With Tyson busy ogling Fiona that left Bryan vulnerable to Heath and Justin's attack. Heath yanked up Bryan and delivered another brutal Flapjack. Daniel Bryan crashed to the mat as if every bone in his body were going to break. Heath immediately covered him as the ref counted the win.

Once the ref counted the 1-2-3 both Fiona and Justin jumped up in excitement. Heath turned Bryan over and smirked over at Justin. Without having to say a word, Justin started to climb the turnbuckle. Heath stood up and just pointed down. Tyson Kidd started to get into the ring to protest but Fiona climbed in and she blocked him. Using all her strength she spun around giving him a super kick that hit him right in the chest, knocking him back.

Justin got in position; giving both Fiona and Heath his cocky smirk. He stood up and suddenly performed his trademark 450 Splash. He fell on Bryan, delivering the final punishment. He felt the pain radiate through his chest, he fought to catch his breath. He felt Heath's arms wrap around him, lifting him from the mat. Soon he was wrapped up in both of his lovers' arms.

"You did it boys!" Fiona hugged them excitedly. "One round down! Tonight we celebrate." She whispered in each of their ears.

"Celebrate?" Justin looked at her.

They made their way out of the ring as both Heath and Justin kept their arms around her. "Just what do you have in mind darlin?" Heath nuzzled against her, whispering. "You realize we haven't won anything yet?"

Making their way backstage, Fiona turned to look at both of them. "I'm going to head back to the hotel. Give me twenty minutes. Then both of you come back to the hotel suite." She had a mysterious smile on her face.

Justin looked over at Heath and the redhead licked his lips. "Why do I have a feeling she's up to something?" He asked the younger man.

"Gee our Fiona?" Heath drawled. "Wherever would she learn that?" He teased.

Chuckling, Justin looked back at her. "Twenty minutes?" When he saw her nod, he grinned. "That will give us enough time to shower and get back to the hotel. We'll see you then."

"Trust me, you'll love this." Fiona leaned forward and gave them each a soft kiss. "See you both in a bit." She gave a playful wave before she turned and bounced off in another direction.

Heath turned to Justin. "Oh I think we're gonna be in for a damn good time tonight."

Justin smirked. "Of that I have no doubt."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"So one down and a shitload to go." Heath chuckled as he and Justin walked along the hotel corridor. They had finished up at the arena as they hurried to make Fiona's deadline. Heath had no idea what kind of surprise she had in store for them but he didn't want to miss out. They showered as fast as they could. Watching Justin in the shower played havoc with his self control. To see the water run down over his lover's tanned skin only made Heath want to pin him up against the shower wall and kiss the hell out of him before he went down on him. But too many people were around and if they did that they would miss Fiona's 20 minute deadline.

"We'll get there." Justin put his hand on Heath's shoulder. "Besides we have Fee now. She's our good luck charm." He flashed Heath a soft dazzling smile.

"Speaking of the sexy Fiona, it's time to find out what she has in store for us." Heath chuckled as they approached their hotel suite door.

"Do you think we're ready for this?" Justin grinned.

Moving closer to him, Heath reached down and cupped Justin on the outside of his jeans. He heard Justin moan softly as his palm slid over the bulge in the older man's pants. He could feel how already hard Justin was and that only made his own jeans feel ten sizes too big. Leaning down, he whispered in Justin's ear. "I think you're more than ready for us, Angel."

"I was ready for you in the shower." Justin confessed in a whisper.

Heath moaned softy as he gently squeezed Justin's cock. "Hell I wanted you too. But I knew we weren't alone. Plus Fiona is waiting for us."

"Let's not keep her waiting anymore." Justin spoke softly.

That was Heath's cue as he turned and let go of Justin. He used the key card to unlock the door. He pushed it open as he and Justin walked in. "Fiona are you here?"

Justin walked in after Heath. They dropped their bags on the floor and looked around. The sitting room of the suite was lit in soft lights. There was small movement in the archway that led to the bedroom. Both men headed towards the bedroom. "Fee?" Justin called out.

Upon entering the bedroom the sight that lay before them had them stopping in their tracks. Justin's jaw dropped as Heath licked his lips as his black eyes glazed over in pure lust. Fiona lay on the bed, propped up by several pillows. She was completely naked with only the sheet of the bed barely covering her lower body. Her dark hair was pulled back with a satin ribbon. Yet it was what she was doing that had their complete attention. Next to Fiona, on the night table, sat a bucket of ice cubes. In her hand she had one of the ice cubes and she was trailing it over the hardened peak of her nipple. The water trailed down over the curve of her breast with each circle. Her eyes were closed as she moaned softly each time the ice touched her nipple.

Heath looked over at Justin and they both swallowed hard. The sight of their beloved Fiona sitting there using ice on her nipples had them nearly coming right there in their jeans. Whatever they had expected to walk in and find, it sure as hell wasn't this. Most women would wait for them in a sheer nightie or robe. But then Fiona wasn't most women.

Heath couldn't contain himself as he reached down and adjusted himself. Justin turned back to look at Fiona. He opened his mouth as he tried to speak. His words came out a mere whisper. "Fee?"

What the boys didn't know was that Fiona's lids were only half way closed. She had heard them enter the suite and walk into the bedroom. She wanted to put on a show just for them and wanted to turn them on. Over and over she trailed the ice cube over the turgid peak of her nipple. She could hear Heath's breath catch in his throat and she fought not to smile. Sliding the cube over her breast, she teased the areola. Only when she heard Justin moan, did she open her eyes. "Hello boys."

Seeing her crystal blue eyes sparkling, Heath found his self control straining. "What the hell are you doing?" His voice came out husky, pure sex in the form of a southern drawl.

"Waiting for you two." Fiona brought the ice cube to her mouth and suckled on it softly. "Waiting to give you your surprise."

"This is our surprise?" Justin asked.

"Part of it." Fiona smirked as she swallowed what remained of the ice.

"What's the other part?" Heath asked. By now his cock strained against the zipper of his jeans. It took all his willpower not to rip them off and fuck Fiona senseless. Seeing her sitting there, her breasts on display for them, had his mind reeling. Staring at her nipples he could almost taste them in his mouth.

"Do you like what I'm doing, Heath? Angel?" Fiona took another ice cube as she started to slide it down her neck. It was an unusually hot night in Nashville for middle May. The ice felt amazing on her heated body. Her skin was warm from both the air and from the sexual tension that was flowing in the room.

"Yes…god yes." Justin managed to speak.

"If you want me to continue…..Angel….kiss Heath." Fiona ordered.

"What?" Justin asked. He was a bit surprised yet highly aroused by the hint of force in Fiona's voice.

"If you want me to continue to tease my nipples with the ice…kiss Heath…Now Justin!" Fiona ordered again this time using his real name.

Hearing that tone in her voice again was enough to get both men moving. Justin grabbed Heath's neck and pulled the redhead down for a fiery kiss. As soon as their lips met the sexual tension that was building up between them exploded. Justin's fingers slid through the soft red locks, tugging on them as he deepened the kiss. Heath's tongue snaked out as it barged its way past Justin's lips to take control of the South African's mouth. Their tongues met in a frenzy as moans escaped from both of them. Swirling around each other, velvety tongues stroked each other as if they were stroking themselves.

Fiona watched them kiss and she moaned. She loved watching Heath and Justin kiss. There was something so raw…so erotic when they kissed. She loved the fact that neither of her men were shy or inhibited when it came to sex between them anymore. She knew that it took some getting used to when they first had attractions and sexual feelings for each other. Yet now, they felt safe with each other and as aroused as she was. As the kiss deepened she could feel the wetness pool between her legs.

Heath cupped Justin's head as he suckled on his tongue. He could feel his lover thrust the velvety softness between his lips, in and out, causing them both to moan. Justin's fingers tugged harder on his hair and that only urged Heath on. His tongue thrust deeper into Justin's mouth as the kiss intensified into a fury of sexual desire.

"That's it. God that's so it." Fiona moaned. "The way you two kiss is so hot. I love watching you two."

The kiss slowly broke as Justin suckled on Heath's tongue. "She loves the way we kiss." He whispered.

"Fuck, I love the way we kiss." Heath's confession slipped out before he could stop it. As soon as the words were out a blush stained his cheeks that matched the color of his hair.

A smile crossed over Justin's lips as he pulled Heath's head down before his took his lips in another heated kiss. This kiss was a bit softer than the first. Using only his lips, he massaged Heath's slowly and teasingly as he purposely drew out the kiss to turn the southerner on. As the kiss broke, Justin whispered softly. "I love the way we kiss too." He admitted.

"You both are way too overdressed." Fiona's told them.

Both men turned to look at her. She was doing as she promised. She glided another ice cube along the other breast. Fiona circled the frozen square along a hardened peak, teasing her body as she moaned while arching her body. Water slid down over the swell of her breast along her torso. She slid the cube along the swell of her breast, causing her skin to break out into tiny goose bumps. "Strip for me, both of you." Once again there was that forceful order in her voice.

Justin had to keep his smile from appearing on his face. He felt an erotic shiver run down his spine. He loved the dominate orders that were coming from Fiona. This was a new playful side to her and one that he very much enjoyed. He watched as she continued to tease her body with the ice as she stared back at him. She blew him a kiss and that nearly had him exploding in his pants. He reached for his polo shirt and in one quick movement, ripped it off his head and tossed it to the floor. His hands went to his jeans and fumbled as he searched for the button and the zipper. His eyes were focused on the woman on the bed so he was doing everything by feel.

Heath was keeping pace with Justin. His shirt was already gone, revealing the broad expanse of his chest. His pink nipples had hardened to tiny nubs from arousal. He was trying to keep his eyes on both Fiona and Justin. He could feel his cock tight against the zipper of his jeans. He knew he would have to take his eyes off his lovers if he wanted to rid himself of the offending denim.

Moaning softly, Fiona watched as her two men stripped before her. The more skin that was revealed the more she felt herself grow wet between her legs. Acting as one, both Heath and Justin unzipped their jeans and pushed them down off their bodies. She had to smile as she watched them kick their jeans to the side as they became entangled around their feet. "No rush boys." She teased.

"Like hell there's not." Heath grunted.

She giggled softly as she put the remaining ice in her mouth to let hit melt. She secretly liked when Heath was this aroused and she was the cause of it. She liked knowing that she could turn him on like this. Watching them strip out of their boxers to stand before her completely naked had her biting her lower lip. Both of her men had bodies of sex gods. Where Justin was tanned and dark, Heath was lighter and fairer. Contrasting yet both were completely gorgeous.

Once they were both naked, her eyes swam over them. They were both hard and throbbing, their erections at full attention for her approval. It took all her energy not to call them over and beg them to fill her. No, she had something else in mind. Tonight was all about playing and exploring. "Heath I want you to stroke Angel….now." She stared at him, that twinkle was in her blue eyes.

Heath's head turned to look at her. He could see that she was serious. She raised an eyebrow as she took another ice cube from the bucket. This time she trailed it down between her breasts, trailing it down over her stomach. She circled her navel over and over. Both he and Justin moaned. She was teasing them; torturing them. She had them right where she wanted them and she knew it.

"Stroke me." Justin demanded. There were sensual begging undertones in his voice. "Do as she tells us."

Heath turned to Justin and he could see that his tag team partner wanted to be touched just as much as Heath wanted to touch him. Licking his lips, he reached out his hand and circled it around the thickness of Justin's cock. The instant that skin to skin contact was made, both men let out tortured moans. Heath could feel Justin throbbing in his hand. For a brief second, he just held him. The feel of his best friend's shaft in his hand only excited him in ways he couldn't describe. Then his thumb slowly brushed back and forth over the full bulbous head. A moan escaped from Justin's throat. A smirk crossed Heath's lips. That's when he began. Moving his hand slowly at first, he started to stroke Justin's cock up and down. Fisting him, he started at the base and continued up until he reached the head. Up and down, over and over.

Justin bit his lower lip. Heath's hand on his cock sent shockwaves through his body. Pleasure rippled through his veins. It felt so good to be stroked like this. Heath was squeezing him as he stroked as if milking him. His hips automatically began to thrust against the fist that was stroking him as he began to fuck it.

It took all her willpower not to touch herself as Fiona watch them. Seeing how much Justin was enjoying Heath's hand upon him had her whimpering. She could see that Heath was enjoying it just as much. He was teasing the head as he used his other hand to slowly rub his palm over the sensitive skin. Hearing the moans coming from Justin only sent chills up her spine.

"You…..have to…..stop…" Justin whispered.

"Why?" Heath asked as he stroked faster.

"I'll come all over your hand if you don't." Justin found himself blushing as he opened up his eyes to look at Heath.

A slow smirk crossed Heath's face. "Well we don't want that happening too soon, now do we Angel?" Heath slowly let go of him.

Justin whined softly at the loss of contact as he shook his head. "No, we have a long night ahead of us."

"Yes we do." Fiona told them. "And we've just begun. Angel….suck Heath." The order was crystal clear in the tone of her voice.

Heath felt the tingle ripple from his toes all the way to the tip of his cock at those words. The thought of Justin's mouth on him again nearly sent him over the edge right there. He looked at Fiona and asked in a thick voice. "Do you know what you're doin darlin?"

Fiona could see the intensity in the stare Heath was giving her. She could see the arousal in his black eyes. She knew this little game she was playing could backfire on her yet they were all so turned on she would gladly take that chance. Ordering these two men around was not to be taken lightly. Yet she liked to have the upper hand and for now she had it. "Yes. Justin suck Heath." Once again she used his real name for emphasis.

Justin turned to the other man. "Lie on the bed. You'll be more comfortable." He licked his lips as he let his eyes roam over Heath's body. He could see the muscles ripple under the pale skin as Heath crawled on the bed to lie next to Fiona. When Heath sprawled on his back, Justin noticed Fiona was biting her lower lip in anticipation. She had never seen them like this before. When she had sent him to Heath she knew what was going to happen. Yet she hadn't the pleasure of watching it.

Once Heath was on the bed, Justin slid his palms along the muscular calves that made up Heath's legs. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Heath holding his breath in anticipation. Kneeling on the bed, Justin's fingertips grazed over the skin that lay along the gateway of Heath's inner thighs. The muscles of his thick thighs were hard in contrast to the soft skin. Heath's cock twitched as if knowing what was in store for it. The tip was already glistening as precum was leaking from the slit. Justin reached over and with a swipe of a finger; he wiped off the juices and licked them clean.

Heath moaned as he gripped the sheets. "Fuck Angel, don't be a damn tease."

"Fee's sitting over there and teasing us with her hot body and ice cubes and you call me a tease?" Justin's eyes opened wide as he smirked.

Fiona giggled as she leaned over and ran her fingers through Heath's hair. "Relax Heath. Angel will take good care of you. Won't you Angel?"

Licking his lips, Justin's eyes were glazed over as he slid between Heath's legs. "Never doubt it."

Fiona looked over at Justin. "Suck him…NOW!"

"As the lady wishes." He blew her a kiss just before he lowered his head and his tongue snuck out and flicked over the tip of Heath's cock.

Heath cried out as he felt Justin's tongue start to bathe the head of his member. "Oh fuck me!" He moaned as he gripped the sheets tighter in his fists. He felt the soft warm strokes of Justin's tongue swirl and tease around the tip. He wanted to thrust up, demand that his friend take all of him in his mouth. Yet he knew that Fiona and Justin wouldn't stand for that. No he must be patient even if it killed him.

Watching Justin's mouth working on Heath, Fiona moaned. Her fingers itched to slide down and rub the bundle of nerves that was causing her body to go haywire. Nothing was more erotic or sensual then watching Justin use his tongue along the tip of Heath's cock. She could see Justin tracing each ridge and curve. Then when he began to suckle on just the tip, Heath's hips jerked as he cried out. She knew just how good Justin's mouth felt so she could sympathize with the man lying next to her.

Closing his eyes, Heath tried to breathe. Justin's lips suckled softly on the head of his cock as if he were a fucking lollypop. No matter how much he tried to arch to go deeper, Justin wouldn't let him. A low growl started to come from deep in his throat. "Angel….."

Instead of answering him with words, Justin did him one better. In one quick sudden movement, he took Heath's entire shaft in his mouth. The flat of his tongue slid along the underside teasing the sensitive skin. Heath was big but opening his mouth wide, Justin made sure he could take him all. He knew when he was on the right track. Heath's hands came up to grab his head, fingers dug into his hair.

"Don't you dare fucking stop!" Heath managed to ground out.

"He won't." Fiona whispered. She watched as Justin slid his palms along Heath's thighs as his mouth slid up and down on Heath. His full lips encased the thick shaft as if he were fucking him. It aroused her so much. She could feel her wetness saturating her body. She watched as Justin brushed his fingers over Heath's sacs causing Heath to jerk his hips up off the bed. Both men moaned as Heath tugged on Justin's hair a bit tighter.

Justin swirled his tongue around the thick shaft as he cupped and teased the sacs below. He could feel Heath suddenly thrust into his mouth. He knew he was teasing his friend but he didn't care. He wanted to please both Heath and Fiona.

Watching them, Fiona couldn't take it anymore. Her fingers slid down her body as they made their way between her legs. She moaned when she felt exactly how wet she was. It still amazed her how much these boys could turn her on. Seeing Justin take all of Heath in his mouth again, her fingertip brushed along her bud. Crying out, she continued her sensual assault.

Hearing Fiona's moan, Heath turned his head. When he saw what she was doing his own moan joined hers. "Oh fucking hell! Look at her Angel. Look at what our Fiona is doing!"

Justin lifted his head and when he saw her fingers working over her bud and moving down over her slit, he hissed. Her fingertips were glistening with her juices. She slid two up and down over her length while one teased her bud. He felt himself growing harder against the bed. He turned and caught Heath's eye. They shared a look of pure desire. Licking their lips, they gave each other a slight nod.

Before Fiona could do anything she suddenly was pushed back on the bed and both Heath and Justin were between her legs. She gasped loudly as she looked down. "What are you doing? Heath you are supposed to be—"

"Quiet!" Heath's voice came out loud and forceful. He smirked as her body went still. "It's our turn now darlin." There was pure sexual teasing in his voice.

She could see there was no room for argument. There was pure lust in the black and hazel eyes that stared up at her. She knew she drove each man to the near brink of taking her right there and she loved it. Before she could do anything a large hand came up to push her back against the pillow with a bit of force. It wasn't too rough or too soft. Just enough to get the point across. Doing what she was told, Fiona laid back against the pillows.

Looking over at Justin, Heath licked his lips. "Look how soaked she is. She's dripping…just for us."

Taking one of his fingers, Justin lazily trailed it along her length which was glistening with her juices. "She looks sweet enough to eat." He smirked.

"Let's have us a little snack then." Heath chuckled.

"Oh god…" Fiona moaned. She gripped the sheets at the first shock of both tongues brushing over her wetness. Each tongue slid up and down over their own side, at first using the flat side so they both met in the middle. Starting at her bud, she felt both of them slide down to her opening and then back up.

At the first taste of her, Heath found himself moaning against Fiona. He loved going down on her to the point he wasn't sure if he'd ever get enough. He sometimes swore he was obsessed with her. Could someone be obsessed with someone's body enough to crave them every second of the day? His tongue trailed along her outer lip, licking up every drop he found along the way. He loved when she got this wet for them. Yet it was never enough for him. He wanted to make her even wetter. Hell he wanted to make her so wet that she'd run like a faucet over his tongue.

Moving his tongue up, Justin swirled his tongue over the little nub that made up her bud. His hand slid up and pushed Fiona back on the bed as her hips bucked up against their mouths as she whimpered. She had her little fun teasing them and now it was their turn. Putting his lips against her bud, he hummed softly causing the bundle of nerves to vibrate underneath him.

Fiona cried out as her body spasmed as she bucked up. "Angel! She grabbed both of their heads as her fingers slid through their hair, tugging on it. "Feels so damn good!"

"Mmm whatever you did, do it again." Heath moaned against her skin as his tongue flicked its way down to her entrance.

Justin kept humming softly, causing her body to vibrate. Fiona's head tossed and turned as she whimpered. He kept brushing his lips back and forth as he hummed. Because of her wetness, his lips glided back and forth as if on a slip and slide. Then he put his lips fully on her as if he were suckling the juice out of a freshly ripe peach and suckled softly. The soft mewling sounds coming from Fiona were music to his ears.

Swirling his tongue around her entrance, Heath lapped up at the wetness. He felt the heat coming from her body and he knew it had to match his and Justin's. The tip of his tongue dipped inside her and he felt her fingers tug on his hair, pulling harder and harder. He moaned at the sting but kept sensually assaulting her with his tongue. Suddenly he thrust his tongue deep inside her as far as it would go. He heard her cry out his name as she pulled his head closer to her. Thrusting his tongue in and out of her, he swirled it around inside of her.

Fiona swore she could never get enough of their mouths on her. While Heath's tongue slid in and out of her, Justin's flicked over her bud; back and forth. Two tongues doing two very different things. She knew that ordering them around would come back to haunt her. Now they were indeed getting their revenge. She didn't think it could get any worse, but oh how wrong she was.

"Hand me an ice cube, Angel." Heath's voice was husky.

Justin reached over without looking and grabbed one out of the bucket. He handed it to Heath as he took her bud between his lips, suckling softly as if it were a nipple. "Here you go." He managed to get out before going back to what he was doing.

"Heath what…" Fiona tried to speak. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted to play with ice before baby….so I'm going to play with ice." There was a cockiness to his voice that wasn't there before. Heath pursed his lips and first blew softly on her wetness. He felt her shiver underneath him. That's when he made his move. Taking the ice, he began to trace her entrance with the cube.

Fiona lightly screamed as her hips bucked. "Oh hell Heath….what the hell are you doing?" She pulled on their heads in an effort to hold on.

"Use your tongue on her Angel. Tease that sweet little bud of hers." Heath ordered. He smirked as Justin complied all too eagerly as his tongue swirled and flicked over and over the tiny nub. Meanwhile Heath was teasing her opening with the ice cube. While Justin provided the fire, he provided the ice. Contradictions of each other yet both gave Fiona so much pleasure. But it was what Heath was to do next that had her coming undone.

Taking the ice cube between his lips, Heath slowly slid it inside her. Fiona's head fell back as her mouth opened yet no words came out. Her body was so heated from the oral sex that when the ice slid into her she swore she could actually hear the hiss of steam coming from her skin. She could feel Heath start to slide the cube in and out of her body, as if he were fucking her with it. She moaned, pushing down on it as if she wanted more.

"That's it, Fee. Ride it. Ride it as if you'd ride one of us." Justin encouraged her.

With the heat of her body quickly melting the ice, Heath used his lips to push and pull the cube from her. Her juices were making it slippery. Soon there wasn't left of the cube and he pushed it inside her with the tip of his tongue. He kept it there with the flat of his tongue. When he was sure the ice cube melted he licked her entire length, sliding his tongue up until it made contact with Justin's. Once their tongue's met, they began to swirl around each other over her bud, teasing it unmercifully as they kissed over her mound.

"I want you both so bad!" Fiona moaned. "I need one of you inside me…"

"Do it Angel. Give it to her." Heath commanded. He suckled on Justin's lower lip, slowly breaking their kiss. "Slide into her as deep as you can."

Smiling, Justin looked into Heath's eyes. "You want me to go first?"

A mysterious smirk appeared on Heath's face. "Hell yeah. I want to watch you with her."

Justin kissed Heath softly as he whispered against his lips. "Then watch us." He broke the kiss to slide up Fiona's body.

Fiona looked up at Justin. She caressed his bearded jaw. "Your tongue felt so good, Angel. You always make me feel so good." She whispered.

Lowering his head, his lips were a hairsbreadth away from hers. "I'm going to make you feel real good, Fee. I'm going to make it feel so damn good for the both of us." He moved so the tip of his cock was teasing her wetness. He was so hard and aching from the stroking that Heath did earlier that precum was practically leaking out of him. He then slid his entire length over her wetness. Grinding against her caused both of them to moan. He knew it was wrong to tease her, but he wanted to prolong this.

"Angel…please….I need you inside me!" Fiona arched her back, thrusting up against him.

"Do you want me to make you come, Fee?" Justin whispered.

"God yes, please!" She begged.

Justin chuckled as he pulled back. "Anything for you, Fee."

"You don't want to forget this." Heath reached over and handed him a foil wrapper that he had dug out from a suitcase.

Grabbing the foil packet, Justin ripped it open and pulled out the condom. He quickly slid it down over his cock. He felt his shaft twitch in anticipation of sliding deep inside Fiona. As soon as the condom was secure, Fiona pulled his head down in a fiery kiss. Their lips met as her tongue reached out for his. His hands went on each side of her head as his hips rolled, sending his shaft to bury deep inside her. The instant connection of their bodies meeting caused a loud moan to echo between them as their bodies spasmed from the sheer pleasure of it al.

Fiona deepened the kiss as her tongue mingled with Justin's. She felt him cup one of her breasts; his thumb gently scraping against her nipple. She could lightly taste Heath on his tongue and that only made her deepen the kiss more. When Justin rolled his hips and sent his shaft sliding deeper inside her, she whimpered against his lips. Her fingers thread through his spiked up hair, opening her mouth allowing him to slide his tongue against hers. He suckled her tongue, matching the rhythm of his cock.

"Deeper….I want you deeper." She moaned.

"Oh you want deeper?" Justin taunted. "I'll give you deeper." He grabbed her legs as he slid them up over his shoulders, lying flat against his chest. With her legs draped over his shoulders it allowed him to thrust even deeper inside her at an entirely new angle. He grabbed her ass as he started to pound his hips against hers. He closed his eyes as he moaned each time he slid home. He swore that each time he entered her; the tip was brushing against her womb. With each stroke he was going deeper and deeper.

Suddenly Justin felt fingers brush along between his cheeks causing his hips to jerk forwards. His head whipped around to see Heath kneeling behind him. The soft red locks of his hair hung in his face, framing it, as black eyes stared into hazel ones. Heath's fingers were lubed up as they ran over Justin's puckered opening. "Keep going Angel….keep going while I prep you." He whispered huskily.

Justin kept pounding his hips as he felt Heath slide two fingers inside him. The burning sensation was both pleasure and pain. He cried out as he tried to move off Heath's fingers but that only sent him deeper inside of Fiona. Yet Heath wouldn't give up. He thrust his fingers back inside, stretching Justin. The lube allowed him to twist and turn his fingers inside of Justin. He kept up his sensual assault as he fucked Justin with his fingers, until he angled his digits, finding that perfect spot to make the older man cry out. "YES….right there Heath…don't stop…right there." He panted.

Adding another finger, Heath scissored his fingers to help stretch his lover even more. "I have no intention of stopping." He licked his lips as he watched the two lovers before him. Fiona was laid out before them like a goddess. Her dark hair was spread out like a curtain on the pillow. Justin's hips pistoned as his cock slid in and out of her. "I want all of us to be one."

When Fiona caught his meaning, she moaned as she arched up. That action only sent Justin back against Heath's fingers. Hearing the low moan coming from the dark haired man's mouth, she reached back and grabbed the headboard for leverage. She continued to push back against Justin, which only pushed him back against Heath's fingers.

Once Heath felt that Justin was ready, he slowly withdrew his fingers. He felt Justin shudder underneath him. The next step would be brand new for all of them. Sliding into Justin was something that he hadn't done yet but thought about often since becoming intimate with him. He wondered how different he'd feel from Fiona. Heath grew harder as he anticipated sliding inside of his best friend. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he poured some more on his cock. Stroking himself, he hissed as he readied himself.

Grabbing his shaft, Heath brushed the tip slowly over Justin's entrance. He heard Justin catch his breath. "I want you Angel. I want you so fuckin bad." He moaned.

"Do it." Justin moaned. "Fuck me."

Heath didn't need any more encouragement as he slid the head inside, just barely. Justin cried out as he pounded into Fiona as if trying to get away again. Heath was not to be pushed away as he grabbed Justin's hips as he slid in a bit deeper. "You're so fuckin tight, Angel. Feels so damn good!" He hissed in pleasure. "I'm going to go slow. I don't want to hurt you."

"More….I want….need more…" Sweat glistened over Justin's broad back and his chest. His hair was sticking up in every direction as Fiona's fingers tugged on it as he slid in and out of her.

"But—" Heath protested. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt or even rip Justin. With it being the first time he wanted to take this one step at a time. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Justin.

"Please Heath….just…please?" Justin begged. He knew he was begging openly but he didn't care. It felt both good and bad. He craved both the pleasure and the pain of Heath's cock inside him.

"Heath, fill him completely. Just like he's filling me." Fiona moaned. "Join us."

Their words of encouragement were all he needed. With his fingers digging into the flesh of Justin's hips, Heath thrust his hips forward as he buried himself deep inside with one hard stroke. He heard the scream that came from the older man's throat and it nearly stopped him. But the moan that followed it vibrated through Justin's body going directly into Heath's cock and it almost made his knees give out. "FUCK!" Justin screamed.

Pulling back, Heath did it again as this time he went deeper. At first Justin went still inside of Fiona while Heath fucked him from behind. On the fourth stroke the tip of Heath's cock hit the sweet spot dead on, sending a jolt of pure sexual power radiating through body. That caused him to lurch forward and thrust just as deep inside of the woman underneath him. Fiona lightly screamed as she pushed back against him. "Yess Heath yes….don't stop either of you. Please."

"You're so tight!" Heath clenched his jaw as he used his hands to push and pull Justin on his shaft. "I had no idea you'd squeeze me like this, Angel." He yanked him back hard, sending Justin sliding back on him fully. "Such a perfect ass." He ran his hand over the soft muscular cheek.

"He has a great ass." Fiona moaned. She moved her body so she was milking Justin's shaft, taking him deeper with each stroke. "Every part of both of you is perfect."

Being in the middle of his lovers, Justin tried to keep up the pace. He slammed harder and deeper into Fiona while Heath did the same to him. At first each man kept their own rhythm which caused different sensations to ripple through all of their bodies. Soon their bodies became one as they moved in sync. Creating one rhythm, they moved together as they slid into each other. Heath bent his head and trailed his tongue up the curve of Justin's spine. He felt Justin shudder under his tongue.

That caused Justin to arch his body which only had Fiona squirming underneath him. She was so close that she could feel herself on the edge. The only sound in the room was their moans and their bodies coming together with every thrust. She tried to hang on so Justin could feel Heath inside him a bit longer. But her body refused to stall anymore. Her orgasm came upon her suddenly like a tsunami. It ripped through her, crashing down as her hips bucked up off the bed. Her body squeezed around Justin, hugging him tight like a glove as she soaked him fully. She cried out as her body spasmed with the tremors of her release.

Once Fiona's orgasm hit her, Justin found himself growling. She was milking him and there was no way he could hold on. His hips bucked wildly as he found himself spiraling into his own endless orgasm. Pushing back against Heath, he let out an almost animalistic sound as he exploded inside the condom; filling it with his seed. He didn't even try to hang on, not that he could. He could still feel Heath pounding into him and that seemed to prolong his release.

Feeling and hearing his two lovers giving in, Heath knew he wouldn't be far behind. Despite coming only seconds before, Justin was riding his cock. He kept taking more of him inside which only brought Heath closer to coming. "Angel….I need to pull out…." He rasped.

"Why?" Justin moaned.

"I'm going to come!" Heath thrust back in deeper as he moaned low and deep. "Oh fuck I'm going to come…"

"Come inside me." Was the response.

The response nearly had Heath losing it right there. "What? Are you sure?" He started to pound Justin's ass harder, knowing that perhaps he was going too hard for their first time but no way could he stop now.

"Just come for us Heath…..just come for both of us." Justin moaned as he pushed back hard against his shaft.

"Come for us Heath…join us honey." Fiona's soft voice echoed Justin's.

Hearing both of them stripped away any self preservation he had. Growling low in his throat, Heath thrust hard against Justin and that was all it took. Suddenly his cock started to spasm as he felt himself explode, spurting deep inside Justin. "YES YES YES….So fucking good….you're so fucking good Angel." His fingers dug into Justin's hips as he held the South African to him, almost afraid to let go. He felt his body drain as he gave Justin everything he had.

Once all three of them were finished, they all collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Fiona somehow found herself in the middle of them. Their bodies were covered in sweat and juices. Fiona's hair was tousled and lying all around. Heath's was in his face as he pushed it out of the way. Each of them were trying to catch their breath. Justin's leg was lying between Fiona's and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Heath's leg was draped over hers while his arm was reaching across Fiona to rub Justin's arm. It was several moments before any of them could speak.

"Did you like your surprise?" Fiona whispered.

Both men leaned over as their lips brushed against hers at the same time. She kissed them both, her lips massaging them. It was Justin who spoke first. "We loved it."

"It was hot babe." Heath suckled on her earlobe. "You are full of surprises."

"Speaking of surprises….you're one to talk." Justin looked past Fiona over to Heath.

"Did you enjoy that?" Heath stared into Justin's eyes.

"It felt so damn good. I never thought it would feel good to….have…" Justin blushed as he struggled with the words.

"To have someone inside you?" Fiona whispered as she stroked his cheek.

Justin nodded. "Yet it felt right. To have all three of us like that."

"I know what you mean. I wanted you so bad, Angel." Heath reached over and put his hand over Fiona's and stroked his cheek. "Having us with Fiona, and me inside you….it was…perfect."

Fiona smiled as she looked at both of them. "I like what we have. I don't want it to ever change."

"Never, Fee never." Justin kissed her softly. "I swear."

"I don't want to move." She nuzzled against both of them. She could feel Heath's soft hair brush along her breasts as he laid his head on her chest. Justin's beard felt soft and sensual as it brushed over her nipples while he snuggled up to her other side.

"Don't move then, babe. We have tomorrow off." Heath yawned.

"Actually we don't have any shows the rest of the week." Justin reminded him.

Heath's head snapped up. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Justin looked over at him.

"We don't have any shows the rest of the week. We can work with Fiona for her match against Michelle next week. We can go home to Tampa and practice. We can work out and work on some moves." Heath told them. "We can show her some tricks to use against Michelle."

Justin grinned. "That's not a bad idea. In fact why don't you both come stay at my house? I have plenty of room."

"Angel we all live in Tampa." Fiona giggled.

Blushing softly, Justin chuckled. "Well yea, I know. But if we all go home to our separate houses we won't…." He trailed off.

"We won't be together." Heath finished as he looked up at Fiona.

The truth hit her square in the face. The fact was they did live in separate houses and apartments. The thought not sleeping next to or waking up with her boys left her cold and empty. She needed to be with them. Swallowing hard, Fiona looked at both of them. "I don't like the thought of not being with you two."

"Then it's settled. You're both coming to my place." Justin leans over and gives Heath a soft kiss. He moaned when Heath returned the kiss in full force.

Breaking the kiss, both of them grin as the pull Fiona's head down and they both start to kiss her softly. She moans as she whispers, "Kissing you two is so damn addicting."

Heath breaks the kiss, chuckling. "That's the point baby. We keep you comin back for more." He winked.

She giggled as she ruffled his hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

Heath winked at Justin and then turned back to Fiona. "Give me a few hours to nap and I'll show you just what you can do with me baby."

Justin burst out laughing as he pulled Fiona down. "Let our Fee rest. I think we wore her out tonight."

Snuggling into them, she smiled. They were addicting but she wouldn't have it any other way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"You sure you can make this shot?"

Heath looked over at Fiona who was standing over by the window. They had arrived at Justin's house that morning and it had taken no time for them to all settle in. Heath and Fiona had to make quick trips to their own pads to grab a few things but other than that they were all now happily under one roof. After Fiona had made them a delicious dinner, Heath had had challenged her to a game of pool while Justin sat at his computer to go through the mounds of emails he had waiting for him.

"It's ok to admit defeat to a woman." Fiona teased.

Heath raised an eyebrow. "Admit defeat? Never. Besides once I sink this shot baby all I have to do is sink the eight ball and I win." He smirked.

"That's IF you sink it." Fiona challenged.

"Uh oh, sounds like she's up to something." Justin called out as he typed.

"HEY you're supposed to be on my side!" Fiona's head whipped around to look at the dark haired man sitting at the computer.

Justin turned his head and blew her a kiss. "You know I can't choose between the two of you, Fee."

Heath smirked. "See Angel knows better." He walked around the pool table to take his shot. He chuckled as he heard Fiona grumble playfully. Eyeing the shot he needed, he bent over to take it. Lining up his cue stick, his tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth. A strand of strawberry colored hair hung over one eye. Just as he was going to take his shot he felt a soft feminine hand slide up under his t-shirt and along his spine. The erotic shiver that Fiona's hand sent caused him to miss his shot and scratch. He swore as he stood up and his head whipped around. Fiona had a look of mock innocence on her face.

"Damn you woman! That's cheating!" Heath's onyx eyes narrowed.

"What? What did I do?" Fiona threw up her hands in protest.

"Turning a man on right in the middle of his shot is unfair and is cheating!" Heath growled.

A small smirk appeared on her lips as she slid a hand up and down over his chest. "Did I turn you on, Heath?" She teased.

Very calmly, Heath took both of their cue sticks and leaned them against the wall. Then all of a sudden he yanked her to him as he started to kiss her wildly. Fiona didn't even have time to gasp before his tongue was making its way between her lips to take control of her mouth. His tongue swirled around hers as he ground his hips against hers, showing her exactly how turned on he was. Just as quickly as the kiss started, it ended. Heath ripped his lips away as he said in a husky voice. "You tell me babe."

"Hot damn!" Justin whispered from his seat.

Fiona licked her lips. "Remind me never to tease you again." She grinned.

Heath smirked. "I told you." He winked.

Before Fiona could say another word, she let out a big yawn. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh god, sorry about that."

"Why didn't you tell me you were that tired?" Heath stroked her cheek.

"I didn't realize I was until now. All the traveling must have caught up with me." She looked up at him. "Now that I'm finally at rest and can relax my body wants to sleep."

"Well you're going to sleep. I want you to head upstairs and go to bed." Heath wrapped his powerful tattooed arms around her. "We have a lot of work ahead of us and you are gonna need all of your energy."

Fiona laid her head upon his chest as she nuzzled against him. "I would argue with you but I'm too tired."

Justin chuckled from his seat. "Good girl Fee. My place is your place. If you need anything just yell." He stood up from the computer. He walked over to the couple. He laid his head against her back. "You need to rest Fee."

"Ok ok. You two win. I'm going upstairs to sleep." Fiona giggled. She was suddenly ambushed by two sets of soft lips. One was brushing against her lips while the other set was brushing along her neck. "This isn't going to make me want to sleep." She moaned.

"Err sorry." Justin stepped away. He and Heath exchanged smirks.

"You boys won't stay up too long will you?" She looked at them.

"Naw, I'm gonna talk Angel here into playing some pool with me." Heath grinned.

Fiona smiled. "You boys have fun. Just don't be afraid of waking me when you come to bed."

"We will try to be quiet." Justin promised.

Both men gave her a big hug and a soft kiss. "Goodnight Fee." Justin whispered.

"Goodnight boys." She blew them a kiss as she turned away as she headed into the foyer and up the stairs.

Once she was gone, Heath turned to Justin. "So you up for a game of pool?"

Justin grinned. "Do I have a choice?"

Heath grinned. "Not really."

Justin grabbed Fiona's abandoned cue stick. "You know we could make this really interesting."

"Oh how so?" Asked the redhead.

"Strip pool." Justin smirked. "For every missed shot, a piece of clothing has to go."

Heath started to chuckle. "And here I thought I was the kinky one."

"Is that a yes?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

"You're on." Heath smirked. "You break."

Justin added some chalk to the tip of his stick as Heath racked up the balls. Once they were all set, he got ready to take his shot. He leaned over and lined up his stick. Just as he was going to take it, he felt something hard press against him from behind. That caused him to lurch forward, totally missing his shot.

"You missed." Heath smirked.

"You asshole! That's cheating." Justin's whipped around.

"No it's not!" Heath protested. "I was just watching you. You missed. Now, off with the t-shirt." He motioned with his hand.

Justin growled as he leaned his stick against the table. "I still say you cheated." He reached down and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt.

Heath licked his lips as he watched his best friend and lover remove his shirt. Pulling on the cotton confines of the shirt, Justin slid it up over his head and tossed it. Heath's dark eyes roamed over the exposed skin that now was bared for his viewing pleasure.

"Your turn. You try to break." Justin ran his fingers through his spiked hair.

Heath smirked as he leaned over and the muscles flexed in his arms while he eyed the cue ball. He picked up some distraction techniques from Fiona while they were playing earlier and nothing was going to stop him from using them on Justin. He lined up his shot and was just about to take it when he felt a lone finger run up between the crack of his ass. That caused him to jump and the tip of his stick just skimmed over the top of the cue ball, making him miss the shot. Heath's head whipped around to find Justin standing there with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "Angel that wasn't funny!"

"What?" Justin threw his hands up in the air.

"You cheated!" Heath accused as his eyes narrowed.

"I did no such thing. Now strip rockstar." Justin taunted.

Heath ran his fingers through his long locks as he sighed. "Fine fine." He reached down and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt. With one tug, he peeled it off his body. His body was tinged a bit red from the exertion from playing pool first with Fiona, and now Justin.

Justin licked his lips as he watched the southern man. He always loved watching Heath strip. Even in the locker room before the matches, he enjoyed watching his best friend get ready by taking of his clothes and exposing his body. From his muscles to his silky red hair, Heath was one good looking man.

"Your turn Angel." Heath smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair, as was his usual habit.

Justin grabbed his stick and bent over the table to take his shot. Somehow some way they were going to break the balls to start this game. He lined it up and took the shot. The echo of the balls breaking filled the room. The blue solid ball slid effortlessly into the corner pocket. He stood up and smirked. Finally they got the game underway. "I have solids."

"Not bad Angel." Heath patted him on the shoulder. "My turn."

Justin turned his head to look at him. "You realize we aren't playing by the real rules here? We're supposed to go until we miss." He pointed out.

"Who cares? The point is we're having fun. So we take turns. Who is going to stop us, the pool police?" Heath sauntered over to the other side of the pool table as his eyes scanned the layout. He tried to find the best shot. Once he found one he could sink, he bent over. The muscles in his biceps rippled as he pulled back the stick and then let it fly. He sank the ball in the side pocket with ease. He stood up and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Impressive." Justin grinned.

"You ain't seen nothin yet, naw mean?" Heath winked.

The South African chuckled as he moved over to the corner of the pool table. He licked his full lower lip as he bent over to ready himself to take his shot. He lined up his stick and just as he was going to take his shot, he felt the blunt end of the cue stick slide between his spread legs to rub against the underside of his cock through his jeans. The tingling sensation was enough to cause him to miss his shot. He growled as he looked back only to find Heath smirking at him.

"You missed." Heath said with a grin on his face.

"Gee, ya think?" Justin mock glared at him.

"Come on Angel, off with the jeans." Heath motioned with his hand as if he wanted to get the other man to get the ball rolling.

"You cheated your ass off." Justin grumbled.

"Hey not my fault you can't concentrate." Heath held up his hands in defense.

"Like hell it's not! You keep distracting me and cheating!" Justin protested.

"I think you're just making up excuses. Now strip!" There was an order in Heath's voice.

Swallowing hard, Justin stared at his lover as his fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans. Once he got that undone, he slowly and teasingly unzipped his jeans. He was going to torture Heath just as much as Heath had been torturing him with all his sensual cheating. He watched as Heath licked his lips as his ebony eyes twinkled. Sliding his hands inside his jeans, Justin pushed the denim from his body, slowly sliding it down his thick thighs. The jeans pooled at his feet on the floor and he quickly kicked them aside; leaving him wearing only a pair of white CK boxer briefs. Yet it was what the boxer briefs were holding that had Heath's full attention. The front of the briefs were tenting out; bulging with Justin's hard shaft.

"Maybe this isn't the stick I should be playing with." Heath smirked as he lifted up his cue stick as he eyed the front of Justin's boxers again.

Returning the smirk, Justin licked his lips. "Your turn smartass."

Chuckling, Heath walked over to the other side of the table and lined up a shot. He bent over and a few strands of hair fell into his eyes. He smirked because he knew he had this one in the bag. Yet just as he was going to take the shot he heard a soft whisper in his ear.

"I want to suck you."

Heath jerked as the tip of his cue stick skidded over the top of the cue ball sending both the cue stick and Heath falling forward. His head whipped around to find Justin standing there trying to look innocent. He growled playfully. "Oh don't even fuckin try it!"

"What?" Justin smirked.

"You fuckin tease!" Heath growled.

"A tease? I am not a damn tease. There you go again, accusing me of things! Damn I thought we were better friends than that." Justin shook his head, giving him the tsk tsk noise.

"You are damn tease." Heath grumbled.

"Come on you know the rules. Off with the shorts. Let's go." Justin motioned for his friend's cargo shorts.

Heath leaned the stick against the pool table and growled. He quickly made short work of the button and zipper on his shorts. He pushed his shorts down to fall to the floor. Underneath them he wore a pair of black boxer briefs that clung underneath his chiseled hip dents and rested just above the top of his cock. Like Justin, he too was aroused from all the sexual tension and innuendos. His boxer briefs were tenting in the front and looked to be straining almost to their ripping point.

Justin couldn't keep his eyes off Heath's body. To him it was beautiful; like Fiona's but in a different way, masculine. By now Heath's skin was bright red and his chest was glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. The heat, despite the air conditioning, had found its way into the house. Although if he had to put money on it, Justin would swear it was from more sexual tension than anything else.

"Listen, sorry about that. That was pretty low, even I have to admit." Justin smirked.

"Hell yes it was." Heath playfully grumbled.

"Why don't you go next instead of me?" Justin smiled mysteriously. Seeing Heath's body had his own body craving for something that couldn't be denied. With things developing between them as they had been, he was in no mood to deny himself. He doubted that once it began, Heath would complain.

Grabbing his stick, Heath smirked. "You wait. When I win then you'll owe me Angel."

_Yes I will_, Justin thought to himself. "Just go rockstar."

Heath walked back around to where Justin was and leaned over to take his shot. He had it lined up and was ready to take it. That's when it happened.

Suddenly and without warning, Justin yanked down Heath's boxer briefs as he bared the redhead man for his viewing pleasure. Heath's head whipped around. "Angel, what the fuck—" but he was silenced when he felt Justin's bare cock press against him from behind. A grunt escaped Heath's mouth as he instinctively pressed back against Justin. "Angel….what the hell?"

Justin used one hand to push Heath's back down to make him lean forward on the pool table. "Surprise, rockstar. You called me a tease…well I'm going to show you what a tease I can be." There was amusement in Justin's voice.

"Angel…." Heath protested.

Taking a step back, Justin kept his hand on Heath's back as his other hand moved down to his ass. He ran his fingers against the puckered entrance causing Heath to shudder. Circling it slowly with a finger, he knew that he would need some sort of lubrication. Right now all that he had was natural lube and it would have to work. Sliding his fingers in his mouth, he suckled them and swirled his tongue around them. Making sure they were nice and soaked, he pulled them out and slowly started to push them inside of Heath.

Feeling Justin's fingers slide into him, Heath cried out. The burning pleasure of having his lover's fingers inside him was causing his own cock to harden against the table. His hair fell in front of his face as the urge to push back against the fingers inside of him grew. "Angel….fuck…yes…"

Scissoring his fingers inside of him, Justin slid them deeper as he searched for the perfect spot. That sweet spot that he knew would cause Heath to become unglued underneath him. Angling his fingers downward, he drove them home, deeper. Instantly Heath's hips bucked as his breathing started to become heavier. Justin knew he found the right spot.

"Oh fuck me….yes Angel….oh fuckin hell…yes right there…so right there!" Heath grunted as he pushed back against Justin's fingers. His eyes closed as he gripped the table's ledge for support.

"You like when I do this to you, finger you?" Justin whispered in Heath's ear.

"You know I do. Just as much as I know you love it when I do it to you." Heath retorted with a cocky tone to his voice as he pushed back, practically riding his best friend's fingers.

A smile burst out on Justin's face. If there was one thing he loved, it was Heath's cocky attitude. He knew he was never going to change that, nor did he want to. That was part of Heath's charm that he liked so much. That was part of Heath's spirit and god help anyone that tried to break that.

Pleasure coursed through Heath's veins as he felt the tips of Justin's fingers brush against his sweet spot over and over. It was as if his lover was purposely caressing it. He was at Justin's mercy and right now Justin was going as slow as hell. Not that he was complaining. It was just a new experience for him. Right now the sexual beast in him wanted to yell to Justin to fuck him as hard and as deep as he could. Yet feeling of Justin slowly teasing him with his fingers felt like nothing he had ever experienced before.

"Do you know how bad I want you?" Justin whispered to him. His fingers twisted and turned inside of Heath; each time hitting that ball of nerves that had Heath grunting and breathing harder and harder.

"So what's stopping you?" Heath's voice was breathy, as if he couldn't get enough air.

"Is that an invitation?" Justin thrust his fingers in a bit deeper.

"Fuck yes!" Heath grunted.

Instantly Justin pulled his fingers out and Heath cried out from the loss. Using his hand, Justin spit on it and soon coated his own hard cock with the nature made lube. Mixing that with the precum what was already seeping out from the head, his shaft was soon ready for Heath. This would be the first time he would be inside Heath, or any man for that matter. He couldn't think of any other man he'd rather be with. Sliding one hand back up to Heath's back, he pushed the West Virginian back against the table as his free hand wrapped around his thick shaft. He brushed the tip against Heath's opening. "Ready?"

"Fuck me!" Heath ground out.

"Patience." Justin teased.

"I don't have any. You felt too damn good." Heath grunted. But any other words were cut off when he felt the bulbous head of Justin's cock slide past the opening and enter him. He started to breathe heavier as he instinctively pushed back, demanding more. "Fuck Angel!"

Never in his life would Justin have imagined the sheer pleasure of being inside of Heath. Making love to Fiona was like Heaven. He cherished it every time. But now, he found a different type of Heaven…with Heath. The tightness of Heath's body drew him in as he slid in deeper and deeper. He moaned as his hips moved of their own violation as they snake rolled, sending his entire shaft deep within the man before him. Instantly the room was filled with a mixture of moans and heavy breathing.

"So tight….feels so damn good." Justin tried to speak as he thrust in and out. By now his own chest was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, making his skin look like liquid mocha.

"Don't you dare stop!" Heath growled as he pushed back against him.

"Trust me….never." Justin moaned. His free hand slid up from Heath's back to thread through the damp strawberry colored locks. He tugged on them with each thrust, which only elicited deep guttural grunts from Heath.

Justin was pretty big and was stretching Heath, and god he loved it. He was riding Justin's cock as he pushed back and pulled forward on him. Suddenly he felt something soft and wet run along his spine. When he realized what it was, he felt himself becoming hard as a diamond. Justin was trailing his tongue along the line of his spine. Starting from the small of his back, with each thrust, he would trail it up to the base of his neck. "Do I taste good?" He teased.

"I don't know. I haven't tasted you today." Justin teased back sensually.

That statement had Heath breathing even heavier. The thought of Justin's mouth wrapped around his cock had him wishing he could reach it. But the position he was in, he was sprawled out, bent forward at Justin's mercy. Oh how he loved it.

Nibbling on the reddened skin as he trailed up and down his spine, Justin started to pick up his pace. He began to thrust deeper and harder with each stroke. He knew Heath loved it because his breathing quickened and was becoming mixed with grunts. He tugged on Heath's hair a little harder, causing Heath to push back against him. "You like that." It was more of a statement than a question.

"You already know the answer." Heath told him, pushing back harder.

Letting go of Heath's hair, Justin grabbed his hips. He was nearing his own orgasm and he felt his body shaking. Part of him wished he wouldn't come so soon. He wanted to stay inside Heath all night and fuck him endlessly. But his body had other ideas. He felt the stirring and knew that with pleasure this good, it wasn't going to last for long. With his fingertips digging into the muscle, he pushed and pulled his friend from him. Heath slid along his cock as the only sound in the room was the two bodies coming together.

By now Justin was making growling noises in the back of his throat. Heath knew that meant only one thing. He began pushing harder against him. "Come on Angel…fuck me….fuck me harder."

The muscles rippled in his biceps as he pushed and pulled Heath to him. Justin's skin glowed from the sweat. He could feel that familiar warm feeling in his belly. He knew he wasn't going to fight it. "Let me pull out." He said breathlessly.

"Like hell…come inside me." Heath panted. "I want you to come deep inside me. Just like I did with you."

As if those were the magic words that he needed to hear, Justin's hips jerked as he pulled Heath tighter to him. His cock twitched deep inside as he exploded, his orgasm overriding his body. Wave after wave, his body rode out his release while he came. He hung onto Heath for support as he let his body drain of all the sexual tension.

When it was over, before Heath could speak Justin pulled out of him. Heath sucked in his breath. He was still hard and throbbing. He needed to come so badly. Instantly he was spun around. Before he knew it, Justin was on his knees before him. "Angel…what the—"

Justin's hand wrapped around the thick shaft of Heath's cock as he looked up at him. "Your turn." He whispered. Just then, his tongue snaked out as it swirled around the head, lavishing it over and over.

Heath leaned against the table for support; afraid his knees would give out. He felt Justin's soft lips wrap around the head as he suckled softly. His hands reached out for the older man's head, threading through the dark hair. "Oh hell Angel..."

Suckling on the head, Justin took him deeper in his mouth as if needing more. He felt Heath slide against his tongue. He loved the taste of Heath. It was a unique taste of musk and cinnamon. All that Justin knew was that he couldn't get enough. Swirling his tongue around the thick shaft, he grabbed Heath's thighs and pulled him to his mouth as he took all of him in.

Heath's head fell back as he felt himself slide deep in Justin's throat. Moving in and out of his mouth, Heath tugged on Justin's hair as he fucked his mouth. He couldn't help but smirk when he felt Justin nuzzling against his hands as he tugged harder. Damn he loved this. He had two people who understood him and understood his needs. They didn't judge him but instead urged him on.

Reaching underneath him, Justin cupped his sacs, gently squeezing. He heard Heath cry out softly as his hips bucked. He felt Heath become harder inside his mouth. He tasted the precum practically running out of the tip. He wanted Heath to come as hard as he did and for it to feel just as good.

Tugging on Justin's hair tight, Heath could feel how close he was. "Angel…Coming….coming!"

Letting Heath, slip out of his mouth, Justin continued to stroke him. "So do it."

Heath clenched his eyes shut as his fingers tightened in Justin's hair. His hips jerked as his cock twitched in Justin's hands. Suddenly he started to come hard and fast, hot jets of his seed splashed against Justin's chest. His body shook with the force of his orgasm as he grunted low and deep, breathing heavy. Once his body was spent, he slumped against the pool table.

Justin grabbed his discarded t-shirt and wiped off his chest. Once he was cleaned off he stood up. Heath was looking at him with a smirk on his face. "You planned this didn't you?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Justin replied with a mysterious smirk on his face. "Maybe."

Heath growled playfully as he ruffled Justin's hair. "I was right. You are a damn tease."

Pressing himself against Heath, Justin grinned. "Hey you had it coming. You cheated."

"Blame Fiona. She taught me to cheat." Heath chuckled.

"Oh trust me, I'll get her." Justin grinned.

Wrapping a hand around Justin's neck, Heath pulled him close until their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. "Just like you got me?"

Instantly, Justin's lips came down on Heath's. The kiss was wild and purely erotic. Lips and tongues met in a feud of passion. Their tongues swirled around each other, teasing and stroking. The kiss ended as wildly as it started.

Pulling back, Heath licked his lips. "What do you say we go hop in the shower and then go slide into bed with Fiona?"

Grinning, Justin nodded. "That's a great idea. I can't wait to hold her in my bed. I've been waiting a long time to have her in my bed."

Heath licked his lips nervously as he asked. "Just her?"

Grabbing Heath's hand, Justin tugged on it. "Come on rockstar, let's go clean up so we can go join our woman. Then I can have you both in my bed."


End file.
